


Family Affairs

by HadesLee



Category: 2NE1, B.A.P, Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: #IFDChallenge2021, Business, Everyone Is Gay, Himchan is basically Jeffree Star, International Fanworks Day 2021, M/M, Please read, Self made hoe, everyone is rich
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 61,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesLee/pseuds/HadesLee
Summary: "My family is like fudge, mostly sweet, with lots of nuts."What happens when love strikes in one place you didn’t think love existed? What happens when you make the worst possible choice? Do you live with it or do you try fixing what you broke? What happens when you love someone with all your heart-soul- and yet you can’t be together?Family, love, trust, hate, drama.
Relationships: Bang Yongguk/Kim Himchan, Did not end well, Jung Daehyun/Yoo Youngjae, Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Lee Chaerin | CL, Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Seungri was together with Seunghyun, YoungJae Is in a toxic relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies and welcome to Family Affairs.
> 
> I really hope you’ll enjoy this one because I already started writing it and I have many ideas on how to make it interesting. So, I hope you comment a lot.
> 
> I'm very excited to start this story, I have a lot of ideas and I hope you'll stick around with me until the end. I can't spoil much about the story but it will sure be an emotional roller-coaster so be prepared. 
> 
> With each chapter I'll post a song-the song of the chapter- just to make it more interesting, to make you feel closer to the story. 
> 
> So, without further ado, here is the first chapter of Family Affairs. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

**[Play! ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Nr33m1zXVE) **

* * *

**H** eels clicked on the marble floor of the luxury villa echoing on the long hallway draped in art pieces of great value. The owner of the Louboutin heels was none other than **[Lee Chaerin](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/0a/d0/ee/0ad0ee44cd1f31f8900428a72f5b9efa--ne-instagram-feed.jpg)** , a gorgeous 25-year-old model, fashion icon, philanthropist among many others. The Versace cut-out white dress that she was wearing was hugging her body perfectly and she knew it; she was flawless. She actually looked like an angel, with her signature gray-dyed hair and draped into the light of the morning. But don’t be fooled because the smirk on her face was neither pure nor angelic. She was born to slay and she loved it.

Her perfect legs took her towards the kitchen of the villa which was quite impressive and would make any chef smile from ear to ear. Her smirk curled up into a smile when she saw him standing at the table sipping his morning coffee and browsing news on the tablet. He was dressed in a bathrobe and underneath he just had some black boxers. She made her way towards him and softly touched his shoulders and then leaned in to plant a kiss on his left cheek. He smiled and placed the cup down, then looked at her. Their lips touched briefly in a chaste kiss and then she walked towards the coffee machine to pour herself a strong cup of coffee.

“Who are you going to destroy today, my queen?” The man spoke in a soft voice as he looked at her with an adoring look. There was no doubt he loved her.

“You know me so well, cher.” She spoke and joined him at the table. She then took the tablet from his hands and started browsing as well. “Oh, you were looking at articles about me. How sweet, Jiyong.”

Jiyong, **[Kwon Jiyong](https://www.allkpop.com/upload/2020/01/content/042036/1578188215-gdragon-1578187984978-5582.jpg)** , was a 27-year-old fashion designer, musician, painter; overall artist. He was incredibly talented and versatile and whatever he touched turned to gold; or piles of money. His looks were second to none and he was greatly envied for them. His almond eyes had a piercing stare, his lips were just perfect in shape and size and oh just so kissable. He had black hair styled in a very fashionable way, kind of a messy Mohawk and obviously, he looked amazing.

“It is my job, as your future-husband to look out for you,” Jiyong stated and then sipped from his cup of coffee. She smiled and drank from her coffee too, then looked back at the tablet.

“The Vogue photo-shoot is amazing. I look so good.” She said and Jiyong chuckled. He always had a thing for her modesty, the lack of it obviously.

“You always do.” He said and she looked at him briefly, a smile still on her face. “Everything’s set for the party?” Jiyong asked and she nodded.

“I’m going to hand out the last invitations today.” She said and then sipped from her coffee one last time. “I can’t believe I’m getting married to you.”

“Are you going to invite your brother too?” Jiyong asked out of curiosity. She became serious for a second.

“I’ll Skype him today. I don’t think he’ll come, he’s busy…”

“I can’t believe I haven’t met him once since we started dating,” Jiyong said with a chuckle. He barely heard of the guy. Last year he didn’t even know she had a brother.

“He’s not important,” Chaerin said and then got up from the chair. “I’ll see you at lunch?” She asked and Jiyong nodded.

“I’ll call you later.” Jiyong smiled and got up as well. They hugged and kissed briefly and then Chaerin left towards the exit while Jiyong went towards their shared bedroom in order to get changed for the day.

*******

**_9 AM, Gangnam, Seoul._ **

Two men entered the glass doors of a tall building and almost immediately people started bowing their heads at them. They were both wearing suits and both had briefcases in their hands. They were obviously businessmen and very important. They both displayed a kind aura as they bid good morning to everyone, even to the cleaning staff.

One of them was the CEO of this very company, **[Kim Himchan](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/6e/f5/45/6ef5457f24e3a48823a6857a4d324659--twitter-b-a-p-himchan.jpg)**. He was 26 and was one of the youngest and most successful businessmen in Seoul. _Allure_ was on everyone’s lips when they talked about fashion and make-up; the products were second to none and the budding business he just started three years ago skyrocketed. He still felt like dreaming whenever he thought about this; he loved fashion and make-up since he was little but never thought he would own such a big company. He was happy. Aside from being a businessman, he was also a model and he really had the looks for it. He was very handsome, beautiful even and he was often praised for looking flawless. The best feature of his was his eyes, they were alluring, sexy and his stare could melt Antarctica.

The other man was the COO or Chief Operating Officer. His name was **[Bang Yongguk](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/c0/5e/55/c05e55682de6aa972754e0a94f3ecbba--curly-hair-twitter.jpg)** and he was also 26. His interest in fashion and make-up wasn't too big but when Himchan suggested they would start a brand together he didn't hesitate; he trusted the other a lot. He was the opposite of the other and while Himchan loved the spotlight, he liked staying private. He was interested in arts since he was little and right now, aside from this, he was making music. He even dabbled with rap under the name of Jepp Blackman. He wore his hair long and curly which made him really adorable; opposing his voice which was deep and quite scary at times. He had a manly look and his plump lips were just so kissable.

The two rode the elevator to the top floor in silence. The doors opened and they both stepped out and headed towards their shared office. Not many CEOs and COOs share offices but they weren’t just co-workers. They were dating for two years already and things were going amazing.

“Good morning Mr. Kim, Mr. Bang. Your coffees and bagels are waiting in your office.” [**Daehyun**](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/5f/57/29/5f5729fe0e75160b8165a210ccaed117--jung-dae-hyun-b-a-p-daehyun.jpg), their assistant was beaming at them. He was a sweet boy who was working hard; he was also very charming and the two men both liked him a lot.

“Bagels?” Himchan asked. Ah, one last thing, Himchan was a foodie and despite having difficulties with his weight in the past, he didn’t give up on his love for food. Yongguk only chuckled behind him.

“A little gift for being so kind to me, Misters,” Daehyun said with a smile.

“You’re a delight,” Himchan said with a smile and rushed inside the luxurious office. Yongguk stayed behind.

“Thank you. Bring us the meeting schedules and then free your lunch schedule, we’re taking you out.” Yongguk said and flashed a smile. Daehyun smiled and nodded.

After Yongguk entered, he and his boyfriend talked a bit but not much because Himchan was busy stuffing his mouth with the delicious bagels. Three things made Himchan happy and those were clothes, sweets, and sex and right now he was making love to the bagels. Yongguk looked at him and chuckled and then walked to him and slowly wiped the chocolate off the other’s lips. They kissed briefly until the door to the office opened and inside stepped Daehyun holding a mountain of papers. He knew about their relationship and was very supportive; he actually went on double dates with them a few times.

“Mr. Kim, you have a meeting at 10 with…uhm…Satan?” Daehyun said, reading the schedule. Himchan usually liked to write in his own schedule.

“Ah, Chaerin,” Himchan said with a half-smile while looking at Yongguk. “I wonder what she wants now…”

“Should I bring the holy water?” Daehyun joked making them laugh.

“A crucifix would do.” Himchan joked as well.

“And Mr. Bang, you’ll…” Daehyun was about to say it but Yongguk knew exactly what he had to do today.

“I’ll go and monitor production and stocks.” Yongguk said and Daehyun nodded, with a smile. Yongguk then turned towards Himchan. “Try not to kill anyone ok babe? I’ll see you at lunch.”

“I’ll try,” Himchan said and leaned in for a brief kiss.

“And I’ll see you at lunch too.” Yongguk continued as he went towards Daehyun.

*******

The beautiful woman entered the office and she smiled seeing her longtime friend/enemy. The truth is they had similar personalities, they were both divas and there won’t ever be a time when two divas would actually get along properly. She loved his make-up products and clothes and that’s why she became a partner but since then she was hell-bent on taking over and this won’t happen. Between bitchy remarks and diva attitudes, they were friends or were both mature enough to stand one another.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” Himchan asked, getting up from the chair. He took one of Chaerin’s hands and kissed it and then they both sat down. He was such a gentleman. “Or are you just here to ruin my day?” OK, maybe he wasn’t such a gentleman.

“You’re ruining mine already,” Chaerin said with a chuckle. “I’ve come in peace. I’m throwing a party and I would love it if you’d come.” She added and out of her stylish bag she got out an envelope which she then handed to the CEO.

“What are we celebrating?” Himchan asked and then he noticed something that wasn’t there a week ago. “Oh my God, did he finally propose?” He asked and took her hand in his to examine the engagement ring. It was so beautiful and the diamond on top was definitely not cheap. “Congratulations!”

“Thank you.” Chaerin smiled. “You and Bang are coming, right?”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Himchan said with a smile.

*******

Jiyong was at the studio, his fashion studio and was working on new things alongside his friend and assistant, [**YoungBae**](https://kelandmelreviews.files.wordpress.com/2017/08/maxresdefault1.jpg?w=1120). They were the same age and even if YoungBae was Chaerin’s childhood friend they became friends almost immediately. They were like brothers. They began working together about a year ago when YoungBae, being a model, showcased Ji’s clothes. His chiselled body and abs were the perfect canvas for Ji’s artsy clothes.

“Can I ask you something?” Jiyong asked while sketching something.

“You just did,” YoungBae said making the other chuckle.

“Smart-ass.” Jiyong rolled his eyes. “I barely heard about Seungri, Chaerin’s brother. How’s he like?”

“Oh…” YoungBae froze for a second. “…Well, he’s different from Chaerin but at the same time so alike. They share a lot of traits but you wouldn’t want them both in the same room. He’s a great guy, we grew up together and we’re still talking. Is he coming to this party?”

“Chaerin said she’ll invite him but he may not come because he’s busy,” Jiyong said and YoungBae scoffed.

“…yeah right,” YoungBae said and then realised he said something he shouldn’t have. “Anyway, if he comes, you’ll like him. He’s funny and smart.”

“Can’t wait.” Jiyong smiled. Something was fishy about Chaerin’s relationship with her brother but for now, he didn’t want to say anything or draw useless conclusions.

**_5 PM. Los Angeles._ **

The door to the small apartment opened and a guy stepped inside. He kicked off his shoes and sighed deeply; he had a hard day. He went straight to the kitchen and opened the fridge, getting out a can of coke which he opened and immediately sipped from it. Then, he searched through the cupboards and drawers and found the last pack of noodles. He really needs to go shopping.

He was [**Lee Seungri**](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/C1pbqDqWgAIKNRR.jpg), a 23-year-old guy and the brother of none other than Chaerin. He was a student at University of California in Los Angeles, UCLA for short and he was majoring in acting. Since he was little he wanted to be an actor and now he was working hard on achieving this dream. Besides that, he was modelling whenever he got the chance. Looks certainly ran in the family as he was a really handsome guy. With his black and slightly curly hair, he gave the impression of innocence. His eyes were sweet and he had the cutest bags under them which made him look like a panda hence his nickname. His lips were sexy and he had a warm smile that could brighten up anyone’s day. He was a heavenly combination between ‘cute as fuck’ and ‘fuck so hot’.

After a while, he went to his room and opened his laptop. He waited for the old thing to load and when it finally did he started browsing around. Suddenly a sound alerted him, it was from Skype. Curious, he opened the program and saw who called him three times. He rolled his eyes wondering what his sister wanted from him now. He then saw a message and read it, his eyes widened.

**“Hey, baby bro.**

**I tried calling you but I guess you are busy being such a successful actor. Or where were you?**

**Anyway, I was wondering if you’re free next weekend.**

**I have huge news, my boyfriend proposed to me and I am throwing an engagement party. I want you to be here if you want of course. It would mean a lot to me.**

**Please call me so we can talk.**

**Kisses. XO”**


	2. Of Past and Present

[ **Play** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vLbfv-AAyvQ)

**9PM, LAX**

Baffled. That’s how Seungri was when reading the message from his sister. He didn’t know she was dating anyone but then again he distanced himself from his family long ago and they weren’t trying hard to reconnect either. The truth was simple; they didn’t like each other too much. Seungri grew up in Seoul, in luxury, and everything was great until he became a teenager. He was always in the shadow of his little sister and even though until high school they were really close their relationship fell apart really fast. Chaerin grew interested in fashion and became a teen model and she immediately became the pride and joy of the family whereas Seungri was cast aside because his interests were books then. Seungri had two big dreams when he grew up: being a successful doctor and be an actor. He was aware he couldn’t possibly do both but that hasn’t stopped him from dreaming. He had no support from his family whatsoever and whatever he did was never good enough because Chaerin always did it better.

High school was a time of great changes for Seungri as he realized who he really was. He discovered he liked boys more than girls and was very open about his sexuality even if the country he was living in was slightly homophobic. He told his sister about this hoping they would be close again but instead of love and support she gave him hell and outed him to their parents. All hell broke loose when they confronted him about it; Seungri will never forget the harsh words thrown in his face. He became the black sheep of the family.

At the end of High School he disappointed his family again by failing the exam for entrance in Medicine School; not that they cared a lot. He gave up on being a doctor and he started focusing more on his acting career. Luckily, being in Chaerin’s shadow had its perks as he modeled a bit and even shot a commercial with her when he was 16 so he had a bit of experience.

A year later he decided Seoul is not for him decided to go straight to LA. That’s where he hoped he’ll become a successful actor. His family didn’t protest much; in fact Seungri thought they were quite happy to get rid of him. As a parting gift he received a credit card containing a college fund his parents put up for him; quite a big one. And with that, he was off to the city of angels in pursuit of his dreams. He used to talk to his mother weekly in the first year but the calls were really rare in the second year. His father didn’t want to hear from him much since he disliked the idea of his son being gay. And Chaerin, Chaerin just called rarely to brag about her achievements and to ask him if he saw any famous actors.

Now, he was boarding the plane to Seoul and he was quite nervous. He hasn’t been home in three years and didn’t know what to expect. He didn’t even know his sister has a boyfriend and now she was actually engaged. He asked for pictures when they talked but she wanted to keep it all a secret until he comes home. Truthfully he was missing Seoul and couldn’t wait to see his friends there, especially YoungBae; he missed the guy so much.

***

**1PM, Seoul**

In Seoul, Chaerin was preparing the final touches for the upcoming party and by preparing I mean yelling at the servants who were doing all the hard work. She wanted everything to look perfect and until now she was very satisfied with what she accomplished. The ballroom of the family villa looked amazing and she just couldn’t wait. As she was bossing people around and making the final touches, YoungBae entered the room.

“Stop yelling, the room looks good.” YoungBae said with a chuckle. She turned towards him with a small smile on her face.

“Not good enough.” Chaerin said with a serious tone.

“Everyone’s doing their best in order to please you, Chae. Everything will turn out great.”

“I hope so.” She smiled. “Did you do what I asked you to?”

“Food’s ordered, drinks too and the staff is well trained.” YoungBae said with a smile.

“Perfect.” She smiled and then looked around the room one more time. “Are you free tonight? Seungri’s arriving pretty late and I would appreciate if you’d pick him up.” She said with a serious tone.

“Oh, he’s actually coming? I can’t believe that.” YoungBae said with a chuckle. “Of course I’ll pick him up.”

“I can’t believe it either.” She said with a smile.

“This will be an interesting party.” YoungBae said and turned around. He then left and Chaerin resumed her hard work of yelling at the others who were working hard.

***

**2PM, Seoul**

Himchan was so busy with all the paperwork that he didn’t even notice Yongguk entering the shared office. The make-up line was going very well and they’ll be releasing new shades and colors for lipsticks and there were so many things to organize. Even if Yongguk was in charge with the operations, he was pretty busy with all the paperwork. He was signing some documents when he looked up and saw Yongguk there with a big gummy smile on his lips.

“Gukkie!” Himchan said cutely. “Everything ok at the factory?”

“Everything’s perfect.” Yongguk said and watched as Himchan got up from the chair, stretched and then turned to look out the window. Something was not right and Yongguk could feel it. “Are you ok?”

“The detective called. No luck.” Himchan said and sighed deeply. The other came behind him and hugged him tightly from behind.

“We’ll find them, Channie.” He said and placed a slow kiss on the other’s neck. Himchan smiled.

Kim Himchan and Bang Yongguk were orphans and they knew nothing about their families. They have quite an interesting history together. Himchan was left in a basket at a foster home’s doorstep one cold winter night when he was just 9 months old. He was found the next morning crying his soul out; it was a miracle he survived given the fact that there was a terrible snowstorm that night. There was only one note in the basket which said: _His name is Himchan, take good care of him._ He grew up there and befriended one particular kid, Yongguk.

Yongguk was left at the hospital when he was born and he knew nothing about his family. He grew up in the same foster home and he was generally a shy kid. He rarely talked to anyone but when Himchan approached him and shared toys with him they immediately became close friends. When they were both 5 their friendship split because Himchan got adopted by a wealthy family. Yongguk was adopted a year after by a modest but very loving family.

Fate made it so Himchan and Yongguk would meet again, at school. They started off as friends too, Yongguk being a new student. Like in the past, Himchan approached him because he thought he was hot and while talking they realized they actually knew each other very well. Their friendship blossomed beautifully but soon Himchan realized he wanted something more so one night he worked up his courage and confessed everything to Yongguk who remained motionless the whole time. He didn’t share the feelings and Himchan was crushed. By the end of high school they were barely talking to each other; it was just weird whenever they got together.

They went in different directions in University, Himchan choosing business while Yongguk opted for arts. Sure, they met in campus and at various parties and their friendship started growing again. Himchan spent a year abroad in Boston and while he was there he noticed Yongguk kept reaching out to him, showing him songs or drawings of his and by the end of the year they were best friends again. Coming back, Himchan had this crazy idea of a business and asked for Yongguk’s help; the older accepted immediately.

And so, with the help of his adoptive parents Himchan started a business and to everyone’s surprise everything grew at an astonishing rate. The two friends started working together even more and the feelings came back for Himchan but this time he was silent, hoping it would pass. But then at his birthday party two years ago, after everyone left and he was cleaning up, Yongguk confessed his feelings for him. He remembers the first kiss as it was yesterday, it was so perfect he can’t even describe it. They were a match made in Heaven, he was sure of that.

They never stopped looking for their real parents but so far they had no luck.

“Are you hungry?” Himchan asked. He was then turned around and kissed hungrily by his boyfriend. “Ah…I didn’t mean that Gukkie…” He moaned as the other started kissing his neck.

“I’m always hungry for you.” Yongguk commented and Himchan smiled.

“I meant real food.” Himchan chuckled and Yongguk stopped the neck kisses to look at him. “You’ll get desert later.” He continued and Yongguk chuckled.

“Let’s go.” Yongguk said, taking the CEO’s hand in his.

***

**1AM, Incheon Airport.**

The plane landed safely onto Korean ground and soon, Seungri stepped out. He walked slowly towards the baggage claim as he didn’t expect any welcoming committee. He was getting more nervous by the second and just didn’t want to face his family tonight so he will probably just go at a hotel for now. After he took the medium-sized luggage off the conveyer, he headed to the exit but a familiar sound made him stop and look behind. It was a voice, a voice he last heard last week on a Skype call, the voice of none other than Dong YoungBae.

Before he could realize what was happening, the older grabbed him in his arms and hugged him tightly. Seungri hugged him as well and he smiled widely; this felt like home. After they parted they looked at each other and Seungri now realized how much he missed the other. He hugged his friend one more time and they both chuckled.

YoungBae took his luggage and they headed towards a white Bentley; apparently it was YoungBae’s. They didn’t talk much but the atmosphere wasn’t awkward and Seungri was happy to see a familiar face.

“Take me to the nearest hotel.” Seungri said and YoungBae scoffed and then laughed.

“I would but I don’t want my head on a stick. Chaerin said I should take you home and I am taking you home.” YoungBae said and started the car.

“That was never my home. It was just a house…” Seungri said and looked out the window. YoungBae briefly looked at him. “How’s my sister?” Seungri asked, turning towards his longtime friend.

“Still a bitch.” YoungBae said and Seungri burst into laughter. “But manageable…”

“Why didn’t you tell me she was dating someone? We talked every month.”

“I didn’t think it was that important.” YoungBae said with a serious tone. “Do you care?”

“Not really.” Seungri chuckled. “Do you know the guy?”

“We kind of work together, he’s a great guy. Kind of weird sometimes, you know artsy and stuff but we get along well. I think you’ll like him.”

“Poor unfortunate soul, he doesn’t know what he walks into.” Seungri said and YoungBae laughed loudly.

They laughed a lot and shortly they arrived at the infamous villa. Seungri hesitated before getting out of the car; somehow he knew his family was waiting for him. He thanked YoungBae for driving him and then slowly walked on the steps towards the front door; his heart was pounding. He opened the door and felt like a brick was put over his heart. His family was indeed waiting for him.

Chaerin was the first to come to him and gave him one big hug, very tight, and a chaste kiss on the cheek. She smiled at him and ruffled his hair as they parted. He smiled too. His mother was next, she too hugging him tightly and giving him a kiss; she was all smiles too. His father just extended his hand and Seungri shook it firmly. They looked into each other’s eyes and finally his father sketched a smile.

It wasn’t the greeting he expected, in fact he expected no greeting at all but it was warm and he felt somewhat welcome. Chaerin then guided him to his old room and as Seungri opened the door he realized nothing was changed. The two siblings made small talk but nothing too important. It was late and Seungri wanted to sleep so Chaerin nodded and quickly left the room. He sat on the bed and sighed deeply; he was home.


	3. Of Memories and Love

**[Play](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hSjIz8oQuko&list=PL-WHhgl3LRyrupThQ8tkBtwXzG8FkYYkO&index=3) **

* * *

**I** t was about 9AM when Seungri opened his eyes. The sunlight peeking through the drapes made him squint and turn on a side but he couldn’t fall asleep anymore. He yawned loudly and stretched a lot before he was able to get out of the bed. He had a rough night and even though this was his bed before he left for LA, it felt strange. It wasn’t as comfortable as he remembered it to be. He got out of his room and went straight for the bathroom. He showered, brushed his teeth and got ready for the day and after about 30 minutes he was looking and feeling better.

He went towards the kitchen area and at the table he found none other than Chaerin, drinking her morning coffee and apparently reading on the tablet in her hand. He raised her head and smiled at her brother and then invited him to sit down.

“Coffee?” She asked as he sat down across from her. He nodded with a small smile on his lips. “Slept well?” She asked while pouring a cup of coffee to her bother.

“Yes, kind of.” Seungri answered in English. She chuckled.

“You don’t know Korean anymore, dear?”

“I’m tired.” Seungri responded, in Korean this time. “Thank you.” He then said as she handed him the coffee cup.

“Are you doing well in LA? You must be getting pretty famous already.” She said and took out her phone.

“No one is around, you can drop your caring sister act.” Seungri said seriously and then sipped from the coffee cup; bitter as expected. “You never call to see if I am alive so why do you care now?”

“If you haven’t noticed I am pretty busy.” She sipped from her cup of coffee. “At least I am doing something to make my parents proud.”

“Perfect little Chaerinnie.” Seungri rolled his eyes. “Anyway, where’s your future slave, I mean husband?”

“You just missed him.” She said with a smile. “He’s a very busy and successful man as well. You’ll meet him tonight at the party.”

“Can’t wait.” Seungri said, flashing a smile.

“Despite everything, I am really happy you’re here, Seungri.” She said and got up from her chair. “See you later.” She said and shortly left. Seungri sighed deeply and continued drinking his coffee.

***

The villa was empty most of the day and Seungri really felt like a ghost there. Despite being his family’s house he felt like a stranger and while wandering through it made his realize how much everything changed. The room where he and Chaerin once played when they were little became an office for his father and it looked so serious and weird. His mother transformed the living room into a shire dedicated to Chaerin, having pictures of her everywhere on the walls. Seungri even found a much much smaller picture of him lying on the fireplace and chuckled darkly.

The one thing that hasn’t changed was the beautiful rose garden in the back of the villa. Seungri grabbed a random book from the big bookcase that was in his room and exited the villa heading towards the beautiful garden. This place always relaxed him and no matter how shitty life got he always found the much needed peace and tranquillity here. The scent of the roses was making him happy and he was glad this was still here. There were a few stone benches around the garden and Seungri sat on one and inhaled the scent of roses; it brought many memories back.

He started reading and as he flipped the pages he fell into a very relaxed state; that is until a hand touched his shoulder and he jumped startled, his book falling from his hands. A chuckle came from the one that scared the life out of him and Seungri couldn’t get mad.

YoungBae took a seat near him and continued chuckling seeing that the younger had one of his hands on his chest. “Sorry, I just had to do it, for old times’ sake.”

“Asshole.” Seungri playfully pushed him, now chuckling as well. Then, he took the book from the ground and looked at his friend. “Still tending the roses?” YoungBae tended the roses since he was a teenager and Seungri would always help him.

“Nah, your folks got a real gardener.” He laughed. “Still coming here for relaxation?”

“Yes. This place has a unique vibe and it makes me feel really good.” Seungri said and YoungBae nodded.

“Me too.” YoungBae said half-chuckling. “Especially this bench…” he continued and Seungri looked at him and smiled sweetly.

“There are a lot of memories of us here.” Seungri said, looking down for a moment. “Sitting here on warm nights and listening to music, watching the stars and talking for hours. It was awesome.”

“Our first kiss was right here.” YoungBae said and Seungri looked at him confused.

“No, it was in my room, on the bed…” Seungri said and YoungBae shook his head.

“It was here. You were crying because of a fight with your parents and I was holding you. I calmed you down and told you that you’re going to be amazing one day and we kissed.” YoungBae said and Seungri chuckled.

The two had quite a past and there have been many times they clashed; or rather their tongues clashed. Seungri did have many friends but none of them were as special as YoungBae. His parents were important business persons in Seoul and as they were almost always busy or traveling abroad, YoungBae hung out a lot at the neighbor’s places and coincidentally the Lee’s were the nearest ones. He became friends with Seungri almost instantly from a fragile age and the two were almost always hanging out at each other’s places. He was always there for him when no one was and they always had this bond that at one point broke the barriers of friendship. They were young and they wanted to try new things and experiment as much as possible. YoungBae was the first person to know Seungri was gay and he was very okay with it.

“That was just a peck, it doesn’t count…” He was now slightly blushing as he was remembering the scene.

“It was supposed to be just a peck; you don’t shove your tongue into people’s mouths from the first time.” YoungBae said and they both laughed.

They always had a blast when they were together and even if they didn’t take their relationship to another level, this experimentation made them feel more confident about themselves. Unknowingly they helped each other and this brought them closer than ever. Even now after three years they are the best of friends and talk to each other weekly.

As they were talking about the changes in their lives, Seungri’s phone chimed announcing a phone call. To his surprise it was his own mother and after answering he revealed to his friend that he was invited to lunch with her. He parted from YoungBae with a quick hug and then went to get change and ready for the meal with his mother; no doubts he was nervous.

About thirty minutes later he was escorted by the family’s chauffeur to a modern looking fancy restaurant in the Gangnam district. He entered and saw his mother at a table looking as flawless as expected. She was a very beautiful woman and was cunning smart as well but lacked empathy and motherly love. She knew how to do business but unfortunately for Seungri she wasn’t much of a loving mother. She was cold towards the ones who didn’t do her bidding, Seungri especially.

He greeted her with respect by taking her hand and kissing it slowly, he was well mannered. She smiled as they sat together at a private table. She ordered expensive wine and at first mocked Seungri with one little question: “Can you afford this in LA?”

He didn’t give in her cold remarks and just chuckled and changed the subject saying she looked fabulous and managed to get a smile from her. The conversation was cold at first with small answers and not that many feelings involved. Without her asking, Seungri began telling her about his ‘deprived’ –she called it that a few months ago on their talks-life in the city of angels. He talked about the modeling gigs he had, the bit of acting he had done and about his studies too. She listened and even asked questions showing she was somewhat interested in what he had to say.

It was an interesting lunch and the atmosphere became quite a pleasant one despite their differences. Seungri actually enjoyed his time with his mother and she enjoyed everything too contrary to the stern poker-face look she was showing.

“Thank you, mother for the delicious meal and nice company. I really enjoyed it.” Seungri said politely as they were exiting the restaurant. She nodded and smiled.

“I have a gift for you.” She said drew a card out of her Gucci bag. “I spoke with the family’s tailor and he’s waiting for you to try on some suits for the upcoming party. I trust you’ll look good.”

“How incredibly kind of you, mother. I’ll make sure I won’t disappoint; after all, looks is all that counts in this family.” He said without taking the card. “I can afford a suit and I know just the person to call. Thank you but no thank you.” Seungri said in the most polite way possible but clearly saw he angered his mother.

“You don’t have to be like this.” She said with a low, serious voice.

“You could have been different too.” He said and hugged her briefly; his hug was not returned. “Have a good day, mother.” He turned around and left without looking back. Moments later he got into a taxi and drove towards his next destination leaving his mother behind with a bitter expression on her face.

***

Himchan just had lunch alone because his boyfriend was too busy to arrive at the restaurant. Of course that made him quite moody, he always hated eating alone. When he came back he just went straight to his office and went over some papers he had to read and sign. As he was doing so, the double doors to the office opened revealing none other than Daehyun.

“Sir, there is someone here looking for you…”

“Do they have a meeting planned?” Himchan asked with a stern voice. He liked to make his own schedule and according to it he was free until 5PM.

“N-No but he said he’s an old friend.” Daehyun said with a shaky voice. Himchan was intimidating even when he was calm but when he was moody he was even scarier. He once fired a girl once because she wore blue shoes; to his defense they were hideous.

“Name?”

“Lee Seunghyun.” Daehyun said and Himchan rose from his chair immediately. Daehyun stepped back in fear.

“Send him in and bring coffee. He’s an old friend indeed.”

A few minutes later Seungri entered the office and smiled at the sight of his friend. Himchan opened his arms and they hugged briefly before they sat down on the leather couch. Daehyun immediately showed up with macaroons and coffee and then left leaving the two to catch up.

“The prodigal son returns…” Himchan said with a smile. “Handsome and charming as ever.”

The two have quite a history together and it dates back since high school. They weren’t in high school together but he was some kind of friend for Chaerin, a fashion adviser and unknowingly her best gay friend and he usually hung out around the villa. Every time he was over he was nice to Seungri and sometimes when Chaerin had better things to do than hang out with her friends, Himchan would spend time with Seungri. During that time Seungri was dealing with a lot of things, partially his sexuality and it was Himchan who told him it was okay to like guys and that he actually likes guys too. They became really close friends and told each other everything regarding their romantic life. Seungri helped Himchan deal with the fact that Yongguk rejected him and being strong in a tough time inspired Seungri to be strong when he got to deal with his surprise coming out of the closet due to Chaerin’s evilness.

Eventually Himchan was Seungri’s best friend and really didn’t care much about Chaerin anymore which infuriated the latter and caused a permanent rift between them. Of course that was in the part and no one holds grudges anymore but the rift is still there and the two can’t be in the same room without bickering. After Seungri left they kept in touch for a bit but with their busy lives they kind of grew apart and both of them want to reconnect badly.

“I can say the same thing. Last time I checked Allure was just a project and now look at this luxury around you. I am incredibly proud of you.” Seungri said with a smile. Himchan nodded and sighed happily.

“I sometimes can’t believe it either but then I remember how flawless I am and everything I do turns to gold…” Himchan said and the other began laughing loudly.

“You didn’t lose your humor.”

“And you didn’t lose your cute laugh.” Himchan said with a smile. “Are you taking the world by storm?”

“Not really. I haven’t been as successful as I hoped but I’m hanging in there and doing what I can.” Seungri said and Himchan nodded while taking the coffee cup in his hand.

“Are you here for Chaerin’s engagement party?”

“Yes. Though I didn’t even know she has someone. No one told me about him and I haven’t seen him yet so I assume he’s not important or he’s ugly.” Seungri said and Himchan almost choked on his coffee.

“There are many adjectives to describe that guy but ugly is not one of them. I could spoil the surprise but I would prefer watching your jaw drop on the floor when you see him.” Himchan said with a smile. “I think he’s your type,” he added and Seungri chuckled while taking a macaroon from the silver platter.

“Interesting,” Seungri smiled. “I want to make everyone’s jaw drop when they see me so, can you help me?” He asked and Himchan’s day just got a million times better.

“I thought you’d never ask.” He smirked as he got off the couch just to grab his car keys. “Let’s go find you a suit, darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment?


	4. Of Fate and Tango

**[Play](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gcxv7i02lXc) **

* * *

**S** eungri was looking in the tall mirror of his bedroom and couldn’t believe how stunning he was looking. The suit that Himchan chose for him – a stylish black Gucci suit- was hugging his body perfectly and showing up all the right parts of his body. Sure, he considered himself good looking in general but tonight he felt on fire; he felt _caliente._

The party was about to begin and there was a certain tension in the air mostly because everyone wanted today to be perfect; especially the bride-to-be. Speaking of Chaerin, she was wearing a stunning black and golden dress probably more expensive than some houses in third world countries. She was dazzling and she was pretty aware of it.

Limousines were starting to arrive and at the main door, YoungBae was waiting for the guests- he too dressed very well thanks to Jiyong. He was holding a tray with champagne glasses on it and he was smiling uncomfortably; he really didn’t enjoy all these posh high-class events. One after one guests started coming inside, taking one champagne glass and then heading to the main ballroom where Chaerin and Jiyong awaited.

After about 30 minutes Seungri decided to join the party as well curious about his sister’s fiancé. He walked down the long hallway and for some reason he was nervous. Most of the family friends know him as the black sheep of the family and he couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy the status but tonight everyone will be judging him. He just hopes Chaerin’s dress will distract their attention, or a bomb will drop, or something.

He was about to enter the mouth of the dragon, as he called it, unaware of the truth this saying was having. He took a glass of champagne of a tray, gulped it down in one go and then entered. He wore his usual confident face and as he opened the door he was stunned by the beauty of this place. Chaerin might be dead inside, retched and mean but she sure knows how to decorate a room; it was beautiful. As he walked further into the room he observed the glances on him and almost immediately he heard whispers. _Is that Seungri? Why is he here?_ Everyone in the room seemed to have stopped and looked at him.

He kept his poker-face as he walked confidently until he met Chaerin. She was looking stunning as ever and he smiled at her and bowed his head. She smiled too and gave him a brief hug and a soft kiss on his right cheek.

“Brother, you are looking exquisite tonight,” she said as he grabbed his shoulders.

“You’re not pretty bad yourself,” Seungri said with a chuckle.

“Baby, come meet my brother. I know you were curious…” Chaerin turned to a guy. He had his back turned and was talking with some older people.

The guy turned around and Seungri’s eyes widened. He expected Chaerin’s lover to be someone very handsome, with model looks and everything but this guy was something else. He was stunning. He smiled and Seungri couldn’t help smiling too; the aura that the guy was giving off was something Seungri never experienced before.

“Ah, the brother I heard nothing about…” the guy said and Seungri just stood there smiling like an idiot.

“Seungri,” he extended his hand waiting for the brunet to shake it.

“Jiyong.” The grip was firm and the eyes that just locked with Seungri’s were very intimidating but somewhat warm. Seungri was intrigued. It was a long handshake; they kept looking at each other while Chaerin stood there a bit puzzled by the situation.

“It is nice meeting you,” Seungri said with a long smile as he let of the other’s hand.

“Likewise,” Jiyong said and looked at Chaerin. “I can say that good looks do run in the family.”

“Ah, yes.” Before continuing her sentence, Chaerin looked at Seungri with a judging glare.”…he’s a handsome little devil.”

“Thank you,” Seungri chuckled. “You sure do know how to pick them, sister,” he said with a smile. Jiyong chuckled.

***

Himchan got out of the white limo and joined hands with his longtime boyfriend. They walked together on the steps and soon entered the villa. They were greeted by YoungBae and after each taking a champagne glass, they headed inside. Himchan looked around and smiled, this was his kind of party, big and lavish where people showed off their vanity. Everyone was dressed in their best clothes, wearing their best jewelry and drowning in the scents of their best perfumes.

They too were dressed really nicely, Himchan put effort in every outfit and he was very satisfied with the suit he was wearing. Still, compared to Jiyong he felt little and ugly, that man was superb.

“Everyone here looks so…beautiful…” Himchan said as they were walking inside. Yongguk chuckled but stayed silent for a while, just listening to the whispers and sounds of the room.

“That lady over there with the blue dress just said you look like a living porcelain doll. You’re the most beautiful here, my prince. I might be a bit biased but no one compares to you…” Yongguk said and Himchan just smiled widely.

“You’re the absolute best!”

They mingled with the guests and split for a bit because Himchan went to talk with some models and other fashionistas that he knew. Everyone wanted to talk to him right now because of the new make-up line he prepares to release; and the new fashion magazine too. Yes, he had big plans this year and with a little luck he will revolutionize the Korean fashion world. He met with Seungri too and he couldn’t deny that the suit he chose for him was perfect, it hugged his body perfectly and he looked so hot in it.

Yongguk on the other hand preferred talking about business and found the company of some older and much experienced men very enlightening. He was new in this and still learning everything. He already felt smarter when talking to them; they seemed to know so much about running a business. Jiyong joined them shortly and he too listened to what the elders had to say. Both of them had to learn a lot about businesses.

The night went by smoothly and the party seemed to be a real success; Chaerin was definitely happy, she was actually smiling.

“I googled you today and found out some nice photos. I can’t believe you’re not worldwide famous already,” Himchan said to Seungri. Chaerin, Jiyong and Yongguk were also present.

“Did everyone know Seungri except me?” Jiyong asked all of the sudden. Everyone laughed.

“We know each other since high school. I love this little freak,” Himchan declared ruffling Seungri’s hair.

“I was shocked when I heard she had a brother…”

“I was shocked when I heard she had a fiancé,” Seungri said and again everyone chuckled.

“Okay, so I wanted to keep a bit of secret, kill me,” Chaerin laughed. Himchan shot a glare at her and then looked at Yongguk with a long smile. It was that kind of smile he had when he was planning something.

“How long are you planning on staying here?” Himchan asked.

“Well, about a week I think. I have some auditions waiting for me in LA.”

“Would you be interested in being a model for me?”

“Really?” Seungri asked with wide eyes. Chaerin and Jiyong were also surprised. Yongguk drank his champagne slowly, waiting for his partner to spill the beans; he loved how unpredictable Himchan could be.

“Well, I am launching a new make-up collection soon and a fashion magazine as well. I’d love to have you as a model, maybe even on the cover…” Himchan said with a smile. Chaerin stared at Himchan.

“I thought Jiyong and I are going to be on the cover,” Chaerin said with a serious tone. Jiyong kept quiet.

“Yes, you two are the ‘it’ couple these days but my magazine will be a bit different. I want Seungri…” Himchan said and then smirked. “…and Jiyong.”

“What?” Jiyong asked.

“Yes, you two! Are you interested?”

“Well, I am…” Seungri said and looked at Jiyong briefly. “…b-but I don’t want to interfere with my sister’s or Mr. Jiyong’s plans…”

“I’m in,” Jiyong’s voice sounded and Chaerin looked at him surprised, offended even.

“But what about us? You promised us a spot…” Chaerin argued immediately. Himchan rolled his eyes.

“I love you two to death but every magazine in Korea will want you on their cover. I don’t want to be mainstream, I want something else and these two are perfect for it.”

“Trust Himchan,” Yongguk said with a stern voice. She lost this battle.

“Well then, we’ll discuss details later. I am very much excited to work with you two,” Himchan declared. Seungri nodded happily and looked at Jiyong again who looked back at him and smiled widely. This will be sure interesting.

***

The party went on and everyone seemed to be having quite a good time. It was obvious the newly engaged couple was in the center of attention and they truly looked stunning. Everyone was praising their looks and unknowingly they were adding to the already massive ego of Chaerin. Jiyong knew very well he is attractive but he was humbler, blushing every time he heard he looked good.

Though everyone was talking about the two, it was impossible not to notice the other member of the family, the impressive Seungri who shut down the whole room with just his walking just a few hours ago when he decided to join the party. Everyone noticed how far away he stood from the family, avoiding his parents like the plague and avoiding his sister too. He preferred mingling with everyone but his family and there seemed to be a certain tension lingering between them.

The party guests were delighted when the two lovers decided to grace the ballroom’s floor with their dancing and it was no doubt they were good. The Argentinian Tango was a hard dance to begin with but it seemed that for them it wasn’t hard at all. Chaerin’s movements were as delicate as ever while Jiyong knew very well how to lead her; their passion was undeniable.

Seungri got lost in his own world for a bit, watching the two dancing. He knew his sister was a good dancer; she took lessons from when she was five but Jiyong, he was something else. He was gentle, passionate, alluring and in those moments he looked so masculine. Seungri couldn’t take his eyes away from him. It was only when the dance ended he snapped out of his daydream. He couldn’t help but applause; it was a magnificent dance even though he just saw one of the partners.

The night continued on and Chaerin was really happy with the result of the party. The guests seemed happy – not that she cared much about them- and she knew the tabloids will talk about this for the weeks to come. She was sipping from a champagne glass and talking with some of the girl friends that came to the party when someone approached her.

In front of her there was a guy about her age, with the same gray hair as hers and with a smile on his face. His features were sharp and well defined, he was most likely a model given his looks. His suit was undoubtedly expensive and the cane he was walking with also looked very exquisite. At first she thought the cane was helping him walk but it was later proved it was just a fashion look. Truthfully he looked from another time but he fit surprisingly well with the scenery around him. He approached and kissed her hand gently before smiling at her; definitely a charmer.

“Congratulations on the engagement miss Lee,” he said and smiled again.

“Thank you mister…” she didn’t know him.

“ **[Moon JongUp](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d1/3f/6c/d13f6c125a73d1c00e77f5babea320d7.jpg)** ,” he introduced himself. “Our families are associates,” he explained and Chaerin smiled and nodded.

“Pleased to meet you,” she said.

“Likewise,” he said and bowed his head. “I’m sure we’ll see each other much more often since I’ve just heard we have the same interests and common _friends_. Congratulations once again,” he said and then turned to leave.

Chaerin looked as the man left and was intrigued as she didn’t know what he meant with his earlier statement. Nevertheless, he seemed interesting. She then returned to her female friends and talked about the newest fashion trends.

***

It was late at night already, almost morning, but the party seemed to continue, no one minding about the hour. The atmosphere was pleasant and everyone seemed to be having fun, in their aristocratic way. It was certainly a change of scenery for Seungri; he hasn’t attended one of these events since his teen days. He couldn’t say he enjoyed them a lot but right now he was feeling good; maybe it was from all the wine he consumed.

“I knew I’d find you here…” YoungBae’s voice was heard as the double glass door that lead to one of the great balconies of the mansion closed behind him. Seungri, who was previously leaning on the stone balustrade and enjoying his 15th glass of wine, turned around and smiled. “…you always wanted to get away from this madness.”

“I did get away,” Seungri said, looking at his old friend. “You didn’t.”

“I don’t hate my family, unlike you,” YoungBae declared as he got closer to the other. YoungBae sat the wine glass he carried on the balustrade and leaned on it as well. Seungri joined.

“I don’t hate them, I am not particularly fond of their existence,” Seungri chuckled as he leaned towards his glass of wine. He sipped slowly as his eyes landed on YoungBae.

“How long will you stay?”

“Initially, a week but I received an offer I couldn’t possibly refuse so I guess I’ll be staying longer.”

“Great, I hope we can meet often…” YoungBae said and let his hand brush past Seungri’s. Their hands touched briefly but Seungri moved his and offered the other a sad smile.

“Of course.”

“To new beginnings,” YoungBae raised his glass towards the younger. Seungri nodded and the glasses clinked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment?


	5. Of Businesses and Lies

**[Play](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CvpCLwXSOnk) **

* * *

**T** he party was a real success and everyone was talking about how beautiful Chaerin and Jiyong looked the other night. Everyone was looking forward to the wedding of Korea’s newest power-couple, as tabloids stated. There were pictures of the event all over the internet and there was talk about the event on every corner of the social media. Through all the articles of the couple, there were some interested in no one other than Seungri. No one heard much of him for three years and his appearance at the party stirred up reactions; mostly positive ones.

Speaking of the handsome brunet, he woke up not too long ago and was enjoying his coffee in the kitchen of the villa. The hot bitter liquid running down his throat made him feel a bit better; he was quite tired after the party. He was on his phone and stumbled upon some articles about the party but before he could check them out someone else entered the kitchen looking just as tired as he was.

Dressed in his usual bathrobe and boxer attire, Jiyong drowsily walked inside the room, rubbing one of his eyes. He stopped for a moment when he saw the younger at the table and tightened the robe against his body, not wanting to seem bad-mannered. He then proceeded towards the coffee machine, pouring a big cup of coffee for himself.

“Good morning,” Seungri said as he turned towards him. Jiyong looked at him and flashed him a small smile.

“Good morning,” replied quite a husky voice.

Seungri’s eyes lingered for a moment, following as the other walked towards the table. It was obvious Jiyong was as tired as he was, maybe even more but still managed to look very handsome. His face showed no imperfections, no pimples or even bags under his eyes; he was simply stunning even after a night of partying. Seungri felt ugly with his ruffled hair, swallowed face and bags under his eyes; thought Jiyong would disagree as he too took his time to observe the other.

It was silence for a while as Jiyong picked up the iPad that was on the table and began browsing the internet while drinking from his cup from time to time. Seungri felt somewhat awkward sitting there. He didn’t know how to begin a conversation with a guy he barely knows.

“You caused quite a stir,” Jiyong’s voice was heard seconds after and Seungri looked at him with a confused expression on his face. “There are many articles here about your return, with pictures too,” Jiyong continued, handing the iPad to the other. Seungri looked at some of the photos and he had to admit he looked gorgeous last night.

“I didn’t know my return was such a big deal,” he replied chuckling, quite shyly.

“I think it is a big deal,” Jiyong said with a smile. “I appreciate someone who can do that; getting everyone’s attention…” he then said with a serious expression.

“T-thank you…” Seungri said and felt himself blushing. This wasn’t a usual habit of him, he rarely got intimidated by a compliment but now he just couldn’t help himself.

“I have to go,” Jiyong announced after he drank the remaining coffee from his cup. “Maybe we can have lunch these days and talk about our future collaboration. I’m looking forward to that.”

“I’m looking forward too,” Seungri smiled.

***

There was silence in a luxurious apartment from Downtown Seoul and that was because the owners were sleeping soundly. The drapes over the tall windows were closed so the bedroom was still drowning in darkness despite the fact that they sun came out hours ago. The room was furnished modernly with a few valuable art pieces on the floor and on the walls as well. Everything looked expensive and it probably was but it was undoubtedly beautiful. The bed had a modern design as well, with rounded edges and all draped in black leather. The couple was sleeping, embraced between the black satin sheets. They seemed very peaceful.

However the peacefulness of their sleep was disturbed by the sound of the alarm clock located on the nearby nightstand. The younger of the two quickly opened his eyes and stopped the alarm in hopes of not waking the other up. He then rubbed his eyes and yawned, he was very tired but he had to do this. As he proceeded to get out of the bed and get ready for his day, the two strong arms of his partner grabbed him and pulled him back, at his bare chest.

“Stay,” the deep voice sounded a second later and Himchan smiled.

“I have to go, Gukkie…” Himchan said, more of a whisper, and then proceeded to kiss the other’s chest, tracing the big tattoo with his lips. Yongguk smiled. Then, their lips touched briefly. “You can stay home; I’m giving you a free day.”

“I love my boss,” Yongguk said with a chuckle. They shared another kiss, a longer one this time before Himchan got out of the bed.

He went to take a shower and after he was done he looked and felt much better. As he got ready for the day he thanked God for concealers and then, wearing only a towel he went to his walk-in closet to choose something to wear; a simply black suit would do. Before he went out he looked into the bedroom once again, smiling as he saw his boyfriend sleeping soundly.

It wasn’t long until he arrived at the company and when he did, he was greeted by his lovely assistant and an even lovelier cup of Americano, a strong one. Daehyun always paid attention to his employer’s needs and over the years he knew exactly what Himchan wanted, almost all the time.

“Is Mr. Bang not coming today?” the assistant watched as the CEO tasted his coffee. The CEO smiled which meant the coffee was good.

“No, he’s tired,” Himchan said and Daehyun nodded. “I have a lot of meetings today so could you do me a favor?”

“Anything,” Daehyun beamed.

“Yongguk usually monitors the production at the factory and I can’t go there today so could you please go and talk to the manager there? I need the reports.”

“Sure,” Daehyun said, not a less broad smile on his face.

“Thank you.”

Daehyun was usually all smiles and it seemed nothing could bring his mood down but there were certain types of people who managed to cloud his day more than anything. He didn’t hate anyone, he didn’t see the point into doing something like that but he certainly wasn’t fond of certain people. This was the reason why his smile faded when he heard he’ll have to go and talk with the production manager; that guy managed to annoy Daehyun in so many creative ways.

Daehyun arrived at the factory and took a deep breath before entering. He went towards the office of the devil and softly knocked before entering. He found the man at his desk, writing something and as their eyes met the tension started building up. There wasn’t a moment when the two haven’t bickered.

[ **Yoo YoungJae**](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/tdCU60Azn40dyMr3NsNf2jkE3Xe9qPIuq72R9j85HriYsK5mVFbPP9NQfcfIqAwwG2OT1gRyp3tRIb3vdYESHAYvmSroGBGIbw=s0) was the production manager at the cosmetics factory and truthfully he loved what he was doing. He always loved bossing people around and when this job opportunity came up he immediately applied for it. He’s a good manager and always makes sure the products are top-notch. Despite his bossy nature he was a kind guy who always cared for the employees and most people in the factory had kind words for him. However, to Daehyun he always seemed to show the other side of him, the sassy and mean side. He couldn’t help it.

“Good morning,” Daehyun said politely hoping it would lighten up the mood. “I need the production report for the past week.”

“It certainly was a good morning…” YoungJae said with a sigh. “…before you barged in here…” he continued, this time in a murmur loud enough for Daehyun to hear.

“The reports please,” Daehyun said with a serious tone. YoungJae looked at him, studied him from head to toe and smirked. He couldn’t deny that the assistant was cute.

“I can’t give it to you, I only respond to the COO,” YoungJae said innocently. Daehyun started getting angry already.

“You gave it to me before.”

“I doubt it, I would’ve probably remembered, or maybe you weren’t good enough,” YoungJae said with a wink as he got up and walked to a file cabinet. Daehyun didn’t quite catch the sexual innuendo.

“I come in behalf of the COO, Bang Yongguk; now please give me the damn files,” Daehyun said with an exasperated voice. YoungJae picked up a file and threw it on the desk.

“Be a good boy and take this to your master. Please don’t lose it.”

After a long glare, Daehyun took the needed files and turned to leave while YoungJae resumed his place at his desk, smirking at the little victory over the other. Teasing him really made his day.

***

Lee Chemicals was by far one of the biggest companies in Seoul and Korea. Its line of production included anything from soaps to shampoos, and they claimed their products were natural and weren’t damaging the environment. The company is really successful and Seungri and Chaerin’s father couldn’t be prouder of it. He struggled a lot to make this company big and he intends on keeping it that way. Seungri wasn’t always the biggest fan of the company so when his father proposed he’ll take over some day, he quickly declined that offer. It was obvious his father was angered by this and that caused the rift between his father and Seungri to grow larger. It was definitely a surprise for the father to see Seungri waiting for him in his office. He surely didn’t expect a visit from the estranged son.

“What are you doing here?” the father asked with a serious tone as he proceeded to sit down on the chair. Seungri looked at him from the other side of the desk and scoffed.

“Can’t I see my father?” Seungri asked with a smile. “Are you that repulsed by my presence?”

“No, Seungri, I am not,” the man said, looking at some files.

“And yet you still can’t look me in the eyes. You haven’t said a word to me since I’ve arrived,” Seungri said with a serious expression and tone.

“I’m busy,” he said.

“You hate me,” Seungri said with a smirk this time. “You hate me for what I am.”

“How dare you talk to me, your father, like that?”

“Does the truth bother you, dad? You’re the one who told me that I have no father after you found out I like boys.”

“It was a shock finding out…”

“Your words were shocking to me too,” Seungri said with the same serious tone. “Anyways, mom can’t make it to lunch so she sent me instead. Can we go?”

“I can’t, I have meetings.”

“I figured,” Seungri said and got up from the chair. “I’ll tell mom that we had an amazing lunch.”

“You don’t have to lie Seungri.”

“Why not? The whole family is built on lies anyway. Have a good day, father.”


	6. Of Present and Past

**[Play](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=46rUBCewhxY) **

* * *

**T** he day stared slowly for Jiyong as he was tired from the luxurious party. He had enjoyed the lavish ball but like every other party it exhausted him. He didn’t have to return to work immediately after but he was a workaholic and weirdly, working made him feel better. He had some new designs in mind and had to work on them immediately until he runs out of inspiration.

He met interesting people at the party, older gentleman with successful business who really managed to inspire and motivate Jiyong. His business was still small; starting a fashion brand wasn’t the easiest thing even when you’re Kwon Jiyong. He had beautiful designs but the production cost of everything totally outnumbered the profit. He had to be careful and there was no better way to learn than from the successful people.

Still, one of the most interesting men at the party was none other than Seungri, Chaerin’s younger brother. He had no expectations prior to meeting his as he had no idea he existed but the younger seemed like a very interesting person. He could see during the party the looks Seungri was giving him and Chaerin, generally the looks he was giving the whole family. Something was definitely off and he was curious about it. Seungri seemed like a nice guy and sure sparked Ji’s curiosity.

“I know I shouldn’t ask…” Jiyong started speaking. He was in the little studio with YoungBae who seemed equally sleepy. “…but why did no one talk about Seungri before?”

“We weren’t allowed,” YoungBae said with a chuckle.

“Really?”

“Yes and no. He’s kind of the black sheep of the family and that’s why everyone kind of pushed him away. He’s different,” YoungBae said with a serious expression and tone. “What do you think of him?”

“He seems interesting. I heard he’s a model and I am excited to work with him,” Jiyong said and saw the puzzled looked over YoungBae. “Himchan will put him and I on the cover of the new magazine,” he explained further.

“Oh,” YoungBae chuckled. “Chaerin must be fuming…”

“She’s silent about it so I guess she is,” Jiyong laughed.

***

Chaerin was indeed silent about everything regarding the fact that she won’t be on the cover of Himchan’s new magazine, and she was quite irritated too. Okay, she was replaced by other models before but never was she replaced by her own brother. She didn’t understand why Himchan chose Seungri and Jiyong to do this, it was totally wrong! She couldn’t compare to Seungri, she was definitely the best model and it was her who should’ve been on the cover, not her untalented brother.

She wanted to do something about this error in Himchan’s judgment but she knew that speaking with the young CEO wouldn’t help as he was as stubborn as a mule. She had to talk to her own brother and somehow convince him that modeling is not for him, not in Korea anyway and definitely not with Jiyong.

She texted her brother and invited him to one of the most expensive restaurants in Seoul for a friendly lunch. Seungri agreed, surprisingly, and in about an hour they were both sitting at a table and looking through the menus. Wine was already ordered-an exquisite bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon- and after the waiter poured two glasses, they ordered their food.

Both took light sips from their glasses and looked at each other. There was an obvious tension, like always, but both of them tried to be classy and not cause a scandal. They made small talk at first, nothing special but when Seungri mentioned the party, Chaerin got triggered.

“There’s a reason why I called you here,” she said and Seungri chuckled.

“Of course there is, you didn’t want to see me out of the goodness of your heart. What is it, sister?”

“Don’t take this the wrong way but I think Himchan made a mistake choosing you as a model…” she said and Seungri looked at her with a puzzling look. “…You have no experience…”

“Wow, I expected you to be angry but never this vile. I live in LA and believe it or not I have modeling gigs all the time. I do know how to pose for cameras contrary of your petty remarks,” Seungri said with a small smile on his face. Chaerin glared at him.

“I’ll get you modeling gigs while you’re here but you can’t do this one.”

“Why?”

“Jiyong doesn’t want to work with you,” she said with a serious face but Seungri started laughing. “You should call Himchan and tell him you can’t do it before you make a fool out of yourself. I’m truly sorry,” she continued and sipped from her glass. Seungri shook his head.

“It’s funny,” he chuckled. “I met Jiyong this morning and he said he’s actually excited to work with me. What’s your problem, Chaerin?”

“My problem is you having a gig with my husband,” she said with the same serious face.

“Do you actually feel threatened by me?” Seungri asked with a very pleased expression on his face. “I’m honored, really.”

“I don’t feel threatened!”

“I can see right through you, sister, but I don’t get it, why?”

“I’m not threatened by you or your ‘model skills’. I just don’t feel good knowing my husband is near a gay person,” she said and Seungri almost choked on his wine.

“News flash, Himchan will also be there so there will be two gays around your husband,” Seungri said with a laugh. “I just can’t believe you would do something like that. I get you holding onto your fiancé for dear life because God knows who else would be able to put up with you. Jiyong is hot but he’s not my type. I know your gay knowledge is limited but contrary to what people say, we don’t enjoy going after straight guys.” The tone that Seungri was using was not friendly at all, he was angry at what she was implying.

“You can never be too sure,” she stated.

“Apologize now,” Seungri demanded.

“What?”

“Apologize. Just because you don’t have feelings doesn’t mean that I don’t,” Seungri said with a serious tone. The tension between them has reached a peak.

“I have nothing to apologize for.”

“Then this lunch is over,” Seungri said and got up from the chair. “You’re a viper.”

Seungri stormed out of the restaurant, leaving Chaerin there angered and unsuccessful with her plans. He was not surprised of her evilness; he experienced it so much during the high-school years that he became somewhat immune.

***

Himchan had a lot of meetings today and by lunchtime he was really exhausted. He just wanted to go home, have a glass-or a bottle- of wine and just forget about everything. Of course things won’t go as planned and that’s because he has three more meetings. Only thinking about them gave him headaches and he hoped he could go through the day without snapping at people. He was hungry too but there was no time for lunches right now. He hated this day.

Daehyun stormed into his office with a worried expression on his face. He knew he shouldn’t disturb Himchan right now but he had no choice. The look in his boss’ eyes was not friendly and gave him chills; he really feared for his life right now. Taking a deep breath he went further inside.

“There’s someone here who wants to see you,” Daehyun said with a serious tone, masking the fear he was feeling right now.

“I said I don’t want to see anyone.”

“I know but he said he’s important.”

“Name?”

“He didn’t say. He said he’s an old Boston friend,” Daehyun said, this time with a much shakier voice. Himchan looked at him with a stern look and for a few seconds he didn’t say anything. Daehyun felt like he was awaiting his death sentence. Finally, Himchan’s expression softened.

“Let him in.”

The assistant left a few seconds after, happy that he gets to live another day. He then told the waiting guy to go right inside, receiving a smile in return. There was something weird about the guy but he just couldn’t point out what. He then sat down at his office and sighed deeply, his heart still racing.

Himchan got up as soon as the doors to his office opened again and looked at the one who just entered. His face was expressionless but inside he had different feelings about this meeting. The guy looked around and smiled, heading towards the CEO with a confident walk.

“What are you doing here?” Himchan asked.

“What, no hug? After such a long time?” the guy asked earning a blood-freezing glare from the CEO. “I guess not.”

“Sit down,” Himchan resumed his position at the desk. The other followed, sitting across him. “What brings you to Seoul, Moon Jongup?”

“I was homesick, my dear Himchan,” he said with a smile. “I must congratulate you, quite an empire you’ve built here. You were always gifted.”

“Thanks,” Himchan said, a small smile spreading on his lips. “Now you can leave.”

“Two desks?” the gray haired guy asked. “Ah, I forgot you’re sharing your office with your boyfriend. Where is he? I wanted to meet him.”

“He’s busy.”

“Too bad,” Jongup said, looking straight into Himchan’s eyes. “How are you guys doing?”

“We’re perfect. Anything else I can help you with, Jongup?”

“No.”

“Then, let me escort you out of my office,” Himchan said with a smile as he got up. Jongup chuckled and got up as well.

They walked in silence towards the doors but Jongup suddenly stopped before exiting and turned to Himchan. They were looking into each other’s eyes and only from their looks you could tell they had a past. The younger extended his hand and Himchan shook it briefly.

“Do you still have the ring, hubby?” Jongup asked, winking.

“N-No…” Himchan said after a few seconds of silence.

“I figured,” Jongup chuckled and then turned around. “It was good seeing you. Take care.”

Himchan didn’t say anything; he just watched the other leave. Slowly shaking, he returned to the desk and tried concentrating on his work. Daehyun noticed the change in the CEO’s mood but didn’t dare ask anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment?


	7. Of Secrets and Nervousness

**[Play](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HzNFwxsSPwU) **

* * *

Seungri’s presence really caused a stir in the Lee family even if he was here for less than a week. He squabbled with both his parents and his sister about everything but that was just the beginning. He didn’t really want to be mean to them but they kept pushing the wrong buttons and that infuriated the younger. The truth was he wanted to go back to LA already, he really didn’t feel welcome here and he knew a scandal will rise if he stays longer. He was okay with the thought that his family hated him; that’s how he grew up.

The Allure shooting is tomorrow and truthfully he just couldn’t wait for everything to be over so he could go back to LA. The time spent here wasn’t all bad, he managed to meet up with a few friends and really had an amazing time but Korea didn’t feel like home anymore.

Right now he was relaxing in the rose garden, trying not to be nervous about tomorrow. He was always anxious whenever he had an interview or an audition because he always wanted to do well. He knows Jiyong is a pro and hopefully he can do a good job tomorrow and with a bit of luck maybe impress the other. He really didn’t know where this desire to impress Jiyong was coming from.

“Here you are…” a familiar voice brought Seungri back to reality. He looked to his right to find YoungBae sitting there with a smile on his face.

“Hi,” Seungri smiled and scooted to his left to let the other sit next to him on the stone bench. YoungBae sat down and smiled at him.

“What are you doing here?”

“Just…thinking…”

“Let me guess, you’re nervous about tomorrow, right?” YoungBae said and Seungri looked at him and slowly nodded.

“How did you know?”

“You’d always come here before an exam, sometimes even at night,” YoungBae said and softly touched Seungri’s right hand. Seungri chuckled, remembering the high school times when he did that.

“You know me so well…” Seungri laughed and looked down.

“What are you worried about? I’m sure you’ll do well.”

“I’m just a rookie while Jiyong is a pro. He has this kind of intimidating aura and I don’t want to screw up,” Seungri said and YoungBae chuckled.

“I work with him and even though he’s a workaholic, he is really fun. The shootings are always fun with him so I don’t see any reason for you to panic. You’re going to do great, Seungri.”

“You think so?”

“I know it. You’re a really cute guy with just the right dash of sexiness so you’re going to be perfect. You’re a good model,” YoungBae said and took Seungri’s right hand in his.

“Thank you,” Seungri smiled and slowly squeezed the other’s hand. YoungBae wrapped his free arm around the younger and gently pulled him closer until Seungri‘s hand was laying on his chest; just like when they were younger. Seungri smiled, this felt like home.

***

Even though several days passed since Jongup visited, Himchan was still a bit taken aback. The two had a long history together, a story that ended in sadness for the both of them and his presence in Seoul brought back memories; the kind of memories Himchan wanted to leave behind. The CEO had a lot of work and this was only making him lose focus which was not good. He couldn’t afford losing focus now when he was so close to accomplish another one of his dreams: opening a fashion magazine. Everything was set and the scandalous photo shooting is tomorrow and truthfully he was a bit nervous about it. He wanted everything to be perfect but his mind always came up with the most unrealistic and craziest of scenarios that managed to freak him out. In short, he was a ball of stress.

He sighed as he looked through the pile of papers in front of him. He had to read and sign all of them and he just didn’t feel up for it right now. His thoughts were flying back to Jongup’s visit and the tumultuous relationship they have/had. He didn’t know how else to describe it; a hurricane of feelings that came crushing onto them and was over too soon. He was still confused about everything that had happened.

“Are you ok?” the deep voice of his boyfriend and co-worker woke Himchan from his daydream. Yongguk observed the change in his boyfriend’s mood over these days, he couldn’t really pinpoint it but he noticed that something has changed. Himchan would stare at the wall, at papers and seemed to be in really deep thought and that worried the other.

“Y-Yes…” Himchan said, shaking his head.

“Are you worried about the magazine?” Yongguk knew Himchan was taking a big risk launching this magazine. This promises to be a real bold fashion and lifestyle magazine and the CEO is working hard to make everything work.

Himchan nodded absentmindedly. He didn’t tell Yongguk anything about his and Jongup’s past, he felt it was better that way and there was no need for his current boyfriend to know about others before him. He really didn’t think he would see that bastard again in his life so there was no point telling Yongguk about it.

“Or is it something else?” Yongguk asked again and Himchan sighed. The older could see right through him. He hated keeping secrets from his boyfriend but he thought it was better for now.

“It’s the magazine and the make-up collection…” Himchan responded after a few seconds. “I don’t know how people will react.”

Yongguk got up from the chair and went to the CEO’s desk. He quickly made his way behind his boyfriend and began giving Himchan a massage. Yongguk knew how to touch a body; his movements were slow but firm and brought shivers on the other’s skin. Himchan let his head fall behind and after a few second he felt Yongguk’s lips upon him.

As the kiss broke, Yongguk turned the chair around and kneeled so they were at the same level. The COO took the CEO’s hands in his and looked into his eyes. Himchan was about to cry, he knew how much Yongguk cared and supported him.

“My _Midas_ , it will be perfect. The new collection looks amazing and people will love it and the magazine will be a success, I just know it. I’ll always support you, in good and bad times so don’t worry ok? Don’t be too stressed over this,” Yongguk said and Himchan nodded with a smiled. It was incredible how Yongguk managed to calm him down.

“I love you so much,” Himchan said and hugged the other tightly. There were tears already gathering at the edges of his eyes.

“I love you too.”

***

Chaerin and Jiyong had a very busy schedule lately; everyone wanted the “IT” couple on the cover of their magazine. They had little time to relax and they preferred to share it and that meant that would usually do everything together. Today wasn’t as hectic as other days, they just finished a photo shooting session for a prestigious magazine and they immediately headed home afterwards. Now, the power-couple were watching TV on the couch like usual people. They were watching some movie, it was some kind of teenage drama and it was surprisingly good. Jiyong had one arm over Chaerin while her head was comfortable resting on his chest; they looked sweet.

From time to time Jiyong would caress her with soft touches and kiss her head while she just smiled blissfully; the love was evident between them. They would look at each other briefly and just smile, occasionally sharing a quick peck.

“You looked stunning today,” Jiyong complimented her.

“Thank you,” she smiled.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you,” Jiyong started, not sure if he wanted to have this conversation now. Chaerin looked at him curiously. “…you are awfully quiet about the _Allure_ thing. Are you angry?”

“Of course I am, Himchan promised us the spot only to give it to my brother…” she said with a serious tone.

“Is this sibling rivalry I am hearing?” Jiyong asked with a smile. Chaerin looked at him with a very serious look.

“It makes no sense for him to be on the cover, with you!”

“I think it will be interesting. Himchan’s always trying to come up with something new and I think it is a good opportunity for your brother and I to get to know each other.”

“Whatever…” she rolled her eyes. “Things were a lot better when he wasn’t around…”

“What’s up with you and your brother? Everyone seems to know something except me,” Jiyong said with an irritated tone.

“We’re too different to get along with each other. He doesn’t care about us; he always was too different from this family and never wanted to get involved in the family business. He wanted to be a doctor so naturally like a good sister I supported him and helped him as much as I could but all I got as a reward was a cold shoulder. He failed to get into medicine school, dragging our name through mud and then he preferred leaving, running away. That’s how he is; he always screws things up and runs away,” Chaerin told the half-truth with sorrow in her voice. Jiyong felt bad for asking.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know…”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. You’re part of the family now so you have the right to know,” she said and got up from the couch. “I’m going to take a bath, you’re free to join,” she said with a wink. Jiyong smiled and followed her immediately.

**_5 years ago_ **

_Seungri entered his room in a fit of rage and sorrow combined. He was crying, sobbing even, painful tears running over his cheeks. He was trembling and panting from the lack of air. The tears kept flowing as he was punching the bed mattress in rage. He left out of growl of sorrow as he fell onto the mattress face-down. The shameful words thrown in his face were echoing in his mind and the pain he was feeling could not compare to any other._

_Up until two hours ago things were going good in his life. He finally understood what’s going on with his body and coped with the idea of liking guys. He got his first boyfriend and they went on a date and everything went amazing; they even kissed. He was really happy and naturally he wanted to share this news with someone. Unluckily for him, he decided to tell Chaerin about it and that’s when everything went to hell. At first she was really happy for him, hugged him and told him she was happy but then she went straight to their parents and told them. Seungri was called in the living room after about thirty minutes and found his parents devastated and his sister smirking. He didn’t deny being gay, he wasn’t ashamed and asked for acceptance but he only got hate._

_The door cracked open and Chaerin stepped inside, smirking. Seungri didn’t even look at her._

_“You must understand, this is for your own good. You’re an abomination,” she said and Seungri turned to face her. He glared at her._

_“Get out…”_

_“I had to do this,” she said with a calm voice. “It’s for your own good…”_

_“I…I swear to God that I’ll make you pay someday…” Seungri said in a shaky, deep, menacing voice. She turned to leave. “Be careful who you’re dating because they might just be my type,” Seungri warned her and she looked at him briefly; she never saw him that angry._

Since then their relationship changed completely. Seungri never kept his promise, in fact he didn’t care who his sister was dating but somehow Chaerin knew that one day she’ll pay for her mistake. She should’ve never crossed that line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment?


	8. Of Photos and Lipstick

[ **Play** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Z9R57maGvc)

**I** t was morning; the sun was shining its light through the thin curtains that covered the windows from Seungri’s room. The room was already flooded in the morning light but the brunet was still sleeping soundly. A few moments later the alarm went off and woke his up abruptly causing him to groan loudly. He shut the alarm as quickly as possible and then stretched, releasing multiple grunts. Pouting cutely, he got out of the bed and firstly he went towards the window. He pushed the curtains away and allowed the sun to shower him with the warm light and then he opened the window, letting the fresh air invade the room. He sighed deeply, inhaling the air and then smiled. Today was going to be good.

He was dressed only in a loose pair of shorts, he usually slept like this or naked during the summer. He put on a thin bathrobe before exiting his room and then headed towards the kitchen. He found Jiyong there, already dressed up, sipping his morning coffee and browsing through his phone.

“Good morning,” he mumbled as he headed towards the coffee machine. Jiyong looked at him briefly and smiled.

“Good morning,” Jiyong replied.

Seungri poured a big coffee cup for himself and then joined the other at the table. He slowly drank from the cup, looking mostly down. He glanced at Jiyong too and noticed he was very well dressed, it was a simple outfit composed by only a shirt and some jeans but they looked very good on him. Jiyong glanced at the brunet too, noticing the chiseled body he had. He couldn’t help being a bit jealous because he was so skinny. He couldn’t deny Seungri looked good.

They made small-talk but nothing significant, just usual chat. The atmosphere between them was still somewhat awkward. After he drank his coffee, Seungri went to prepare for the day while Jiyong still sat on the chair, now checking some fashion articles. About thirty minutes later, Seungri was ready and looking good. He chose a casual outfit too, similar to Jiyong’s but instead of a shirt he chose a plain tight t-shirt that showed his muscles; yes he was a bit of a show off.

“We should go,” Jiyong announced as Seungri arrived back in the kitchen. “I’ll drive…” Jiyong added as he picked up a set of keys from the table. Then, he headed out the door.

“Okay,” Seungri said and quickly followed the other.

Seungri’s jaw dropped when he saw the car Jiyong was heading towards. A beautiful black matte Porsche was waiting for them and Jiyong just climbed in the front seat. Seungri made his way towards the car trying not to seem too impressed by it. He climbed in the passenger seat calmly.

“Yours?” he asked and Jiyong nodded.

“Birthday gift from your father actually,” Jiyong said and Seungri chuckled. He should’ve expected.

“Oh…” Seungri said with a smile. “He always liked buying love,” Seungri commented and Jiyong looked at his briefly but didn’t say anything, instead he just started the car and soon they were off towards the studio.

The car ride was peaceful and they both enjoyed it. They talked about the car and Jiyong found out how much of a car enthusiast Seungri was; he loved sport cars. Jiyong even promised to let Seungri drive when they come back and the brunet simply squealed out of excitement. It was cute. Despite the traffic they arrived fairly quickly and saw that Himchan was already waiting for them, in front of the studio. The two got out of the car and Himchan walked towards them with a smile on his face. He shook their hands and then they headed inside.

The studio wasn’t any different from any others, everything seemed professional as ever. They were greeted by two photographers and Himchan quickly recommended them as ‘the best of Korea’. Afterwards, Himchan went to pick up some outfits –only the best for the two models- while they were left in the hands of the models who explained how things will go today.

“Alright my pretties, let’s get dressed,” Himchan said with excitement in his voice.

There was only one dressing room but the guys dressed up together without any restraint. Seungri managed to steal some glances at Jiyong’s body and noticed the several tattoos that covered it, he didn’t see them before and truthfully he kind of liked them. He didn’t want to linger on watching him too much so he wouldn’t seem weird.

Once they were dressed they exited the room and Himchan began clapping, they were looking fabulous. Himchan quickly began making the final touches by applying some make-up on their faces, not much because he preferred the natural look.

Firstly, Himchan suggested they would start with individual shots and Jiyong volunteered to go first. The posing began and as Jiyong was throwing all kinds of looks to the camera, Himchan and Seungri were sitting on stools and were watching him. Honestly no one could look away when Jiyong was posing. The way he was doing it, his moves and looks were one of a kind, he was born to be a model. Himchan threw glances at Seungri and smirked.

“Gorgeous isn’t he?”

“He’s good…” Seungri observed. He was stunned by how natural it was for Jiyong to pose. Himchan scoffed.

“You can say it, there’s no one around and I won’t tell,” Himchan said with a Cheshire cat smile on his face. Seungri looked at him and chuckled.

“He’s divine but he’s not my type,” Seungri said and Himchan burst into a laugh that startled everyone in the room.

“He’s everyone’s type,” Himchan said with a chuckle.

“Why exactly did you choose me and Jiyong?” Seungri asked, now with a serious tone.

“Having him and Chaerin on the cover would be mainstream since they’re on every cover these days,” Himchan said with the same serious tone. Then, a smirk curled up his beautiful lips. “And seeing Chaerin die inside a little was priceless. Is she as jealous as I think she is?”

“She tried making me cancel,” Seungri chuckled. Himchan laughed loudly again.

“I’ll make sure she’ll never forget this,” Himchan winked.

A few minutes later, Seungri followed doing the solo shootings and he was giving his best. His facial expressions went from cute to sexy and when he winked, even Jiyong chuckled. He was cute and quite a good model from what Jiyong could see. There was room for improvement, there always is, but he was doing a good job. Himchan was a fan of his cute poses, with big eyes and pouty lips but Jiyong commented he liked the sultry look he was throwing the camera; those beautiful bedroom eyes.

Group shots followed and truthfully at first they were quite awkward with each other, not wanting to get too close or be too far. Seungri leaned on Ji’s shoulder and looked at him with an alluring look in his eyes but as soon as Jiyong smiled, he started laughing. It took a while for them to get used to each other but things were definitely progressing. Himchan felt the need to intervene and as this magazine was his, he took the liberty of promoting some of his make-up products.

They took a couple of photos with the products in hand; both making surprised and excited poses and Himchan seemed satisfied. Jiyong was by far bolder than Seungri and surprised everyone when he started putting on lipstick, a bloody shade of red; _Bloody Seduction_ was the name. Surprisingly it looked amazing on him; Seungri couldn’t take his eyes off him. They posed together and Himchan- as the little devil he was- suggested they would get closer and they did. They were standing face to face, looking at each other with fierce expressions on their faces.

“I want lipstick on Seungri too…” Himchan commented.

“On my lips?” Seungri asked as he prepared smearing lipstick on his lips.

“No, on your clothes,” Himchan said with a chuckle.

Himchan put on a bit of lipstick too, the same red shade, and began kissing Seungri’s shirt from top to bottom, focusing more on the collar. Seungri just stood there and chuckled; it was funny for him. What he didn’t expect was Jiyong to join in a few seconds later. Soon, the shirt was filled with red lip stains and Seungri was just as red. Truthfully he was a bit shy.

The next poses made him even shier as Jiyong kept looked at him; his eyes were just so deep and tempting. Suddenly Jiyong made a ‘oops’ expression to the camera implying he was to blame for the red stains and the brunet felt himself getting red. Himchan only watched them and smirked victoriously; this will sure be a photo-shoot Chaerin won’t forget.

“Can I kiss him?” Jiyong asked all of the sudden. “On the cheek, with the lipstick you know…” he continued, looking down. Himchan chuckled while Seungri looked at the other with a shocked expression.

“Yes!” Himchan agreed.

Jiyong looked at Seungri and smiled before he got closer and closer to him. Seungri didn’t move, he breathed slowly and tried not showing his shyness but he just couldn’t control himself. He closed his eyes when he felt Jiyong’s warm breath on his cheek and he sighed deeply as he prepared himself for the kiss. Jiyong’s lips touched his cheek and he just stopped breathing for a moment. The kiss was strong, Jiyong was pushing slowly in probably to make the lip-stain more powerful; and unconsciously making Seungri’s knees weaker. Seungri heard the camera shutters go off and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Himchan’s proud smirk on his face. Jiyong backed away slowly and smiled, looking at Seungri.

“Love the perfume,” Jiyong said to the brunet who just smiled and nodded. Gosh, he felt so weak right now; he just couldn’t utter any word. What was happening to him?

The shooting session continued and the two were closer than ever now. Jiyong’s sensual poses mixed perfectly with Seungri’s innocent and cute ones. Himchan was watching them and smiling; _they do make a cute couple._

In the end, they did a few more solo shoots as the photographers seemed to love the way Seungri looked covered in lip stains and then everything was done. The two models got dressed in their usual clothes and then thanked the photographers who were just leaving.

“I hope this was a pleasure rather than work,” Himchan said with a smile. Both Jiyong and Seungri nodded.

“It was fun,” Jiyong said with a broad smile.

“I liked it,” Seungri said, looking down. He was still quite shy.

“Lunch? I took the liberty of making reservations,” Himchan said and the two models looked at each other and nodded; they were quite famished. “Come on then, Yongguk’s waiting for us.”

The three met with Yongguk at ‘ _The plaza’,_ a luxurious restaurant in the center of the city. Lunch was very enjoyable, the atmosphere was very relaxed. They ate delicious food and talked about their lives. Jiyong and Yongguk talked about business while Himchan and Seungri discussed fashion, with the CEO showing the other different outfits on his phone. Seungri seemed a bit out of it, though and Himchan observed.

“Not your type my ass…” he whispered to Seungri. The brunet kicked him under the table, right in the shin.

“He’s not…” Seungri said, glaring at the other.

“You just blushed,” Himchan winked. Seungri covered his face and then excused himself to go to the bathroom.

After the lunch, they parted. Himchan and Yongguk went back to the company’s building while Jiyong and Seungri went towards Ji’s car. As they arrived at the Porsche, Jiyong handed the keys to Seungri who looked at him with wide eyes.

“I promised,” he said with a smile. Seungri nodded and smiled too.

The ride back was awesome for Seungri as he got to drive this awesome sport car. He didn’t want to push it or drive recklessly, either way he was grateful he got to drive this beauty. They arrived at the mansion shortly and after a very smooth parking, they got out of the car.

“Thank you for this,” Seungri said with a smile. “…and for today.”

“It really was. Hope you enjoyed everything as much as I did.”

“I did…” Seungri said and slowly made his way inside the mansion.


	9. Of Dinner and Drama

**[Play](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0meMvE_7i1s) **

It’s been a few days since the photo shooting and Seungri was still la bit rattled by the whole experience. He couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy it but things got a bit out of hand when Jiyong kissed his cheek. He declared several times over his stay that Jiyong wasn’t his type but still, when the brunet’s lips touched his cheek he felt something in him switch. He felt weak, his knees turned to jelly and the whole experience was a bit weird and exciting too. He still preferred Caucasians more, though he had to admit Jiyong managed to stir something in him, something he hasn’t felt in a long time. He blamed Himchan for this; the CEO knew him better than anyone else and surely planned this to happen; that sneaky devil.

He plans on leaving back to LA the day after tomorrow, he stayed here long enough and like he previously said, this didn’t feel like home anymore. The magazine’s launch is in about a month but he won’t be here, he has some business to take care of in LA. These last few days were spent mostly out, he rarely came to the villa and he has barely seen any family members which was quite a blessing. He met with a few friends; he went clubbing almost all the time and was living his live just like any other young guy would do.

However today he decided he would stay inside and had an idea of how he wanted to spend the evening; he wanted to spend it with his family. He was well aware of the fact that the relationship between him and his family was not going to be mended soon, if ever, but he didn’t want to leave for LA with this bitterness between them. He wanted to prove to them that he’s matured and is willing to spend a few hours in their company; even though he might later regret it. So, around noon he sent an invitation via text to everyone in his family. Everyone confirmed their presence.

*

At the _Allure_ headquarters, things were quite peaceful. Himchan was attending meetings and was finalizing all the details before launching his magazine and new make-up collection. He was very excited for this and was very happy too; things were going according to plan. Yongguk was monitoring the production and was mostly at the factory. The two were very busy and some days they just met at lunch and home; it was quite tiring. Today however things were different as Yongguk chose not to go to the factory and instead joined Himchan in his meetings; his opinions were greatly valued too. Both of them were happy that things were going according to plan.

The boyfriends just had lunch together and returned to their shared office. Himchan was doing some paperwork while Yongguk just ended a phone conversation with YoungJae about the factory. The smile on his lips indicated everything was going good.

“Is it me or he’s extremely mopey these days?” Yongguk spoke suddenly and for a second Himchan had no idea who is he talking about. Then, he looked where Yongguk was pointing and saw none other than Daehyun, sitting at his own desk, absentmindedly stirring into his coffee cup. “Did you say anything to him?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Himchan asked with a chuckle. “No, I was not rude to him, if that’s what you’re implying. You know I care for him.”

“Your love can be tough,” Yongguk said with a chuckle and then he dodged a pencil that flew his way. Himchan chuckled cutely.

“I saw this change too,” Himchan commented.

“Should we ask? Or do anything about it?” Yongguk asked.

“I’ll handle it,” Himchan said and Yongguk threw him a look. “I’ll be gentle, Gukkie.”

A few hours later, Yongguk went to the factory to check things up while Himchan stayed at the office. He kept watching Daehyun from afar, noticing how he seemed bored. He was not smiling anymore either which concerned the CEO. He knew he should respect his employee’s privacy but Daehyun was a friend and wanted to know if he could help. He called Daehyun into his office immediately and when the younger entered, he invited him to sit down. The serious expression Himchan had on his face only managed to scare the younger who was now thinking what he had done wrong.

“I noticed you seem a little sad lately. Are you ok?” Himchan asked with a concerned tone. Daehyun looked at him briefly and then nodded.

“I’m ok…” he said while looking down. Something was definitely not ok.

“I know I’m your boss and I shouldn’t get too involved in your personal life but I’m also your friend…” Himchan said with a serious tone. “We are friends, right?”

“Y-Yes…” Daehyun stated with a shaky voice.

“So, tell me, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing…”

“Jung Daehyun, you’re a bad liar.”

“Uhm…” Daehyun started and looked down. “It’s about a guy…”

“Go on,” Himchan smiled.

“Well we met on Grindr and talked a lot. We agreed to meet and everything went really well but then he became distant. He stopped answering my messages and calls and when I confronted him about it, he blocked me…” Daehyun explained with a sad tone and noticed how Himchan clenched his fists.

“That fucker!” Himchan exclaimed. “He doesn’t deserve you,” he continued, with a small smile upon his face.

“I’m sorry I let my personal stuff get involved with work. I’ll work harder,” Daehyun said with a smile.

“You work hard enough,” Himchan said with a smile. Daehyun then slowly got up and bowed politely. “Yongguk and I will take you on a date, tomorrow night.”

“O-Ok…” Daehyun said, a bit taken aback by this. “T-Thank you.”

“Dress casually but keep in mind that you might need to impress someone…” Himchan said with a serious tone. Yet again, he was planning something and Daehyun didn’t know if he should be excited or scared.

“I will,” Daehyun said, a small smile spread on his face.

As soon as Daehyun exited the office, Himchan called Yongguk to inform him of his plan.

*

The table was already set in the dining room and it looked really amazing. Seungri asked YoungBae for help and he wasn’t disappointed with the result. Everything was set for the hopefully not awkward dinner that was about to take place there.

Seungri wanted to impress tonight so instead of ordering the food, or making the chef of the villa prepare, he was going to prepare everything by himself. He put on an apron and after looking through the fridge, he had a pretty good idea of what to make. Rather than a Korean dinner, he opted for something western and hoped his family will enjoy it. He wasn’t the best cook but he took some classes and was confident in his abilities. He wasn’t going to make something complicated; just some roast chicken with mashed potatoes and steamed veggies. YoungBae offered to help with the cooking too but Seungri was adamant in his decision to do everything alone.

“Why are you even doing this?” YoungBae asked as he watched the brunet run from one corner of the kitchen to another, trying to find the ingredients. “You don’t even like each other…”

“I’m trying to be nice,” Seungri said as he looked through the fridge. “Oh damn, we’re out of peaches…”

“What do you need peaches for?”

“I wanted to make a Peach Sorbet for desert,” Seungri pouted but then his expression changed, a wide smile appearing on his lips. “Can you please buy some for me?”

“Sure,” YoungBae said and left immediately.

Seungri resumed his cooking and everything was going really well. Soon, the kitchen was filled with a combination of amazing smells. YoungBae returned shortly with some peaches and Seungri thanked him with a big hug. Soon, everything was ready and the dinner was about to begin.

It was 7PM and everyone was heading towards the dining room where Seungri was awaiting. He was dressed casually in just jeans and a shirt that was unbuttoned just enough. One by one the family members entered the room all impressed by how beautiful the table was set. The lights were dimmed and everything looked quite surreal. Seungri was sitting at the edge of the table, welcoming them with a warm smile upon his lips.

He was sitting at the head of the table, his mother and father sitting on his right while Chaerin and Jiyong were sitting on his left. They made small talk at first, all saying how surprised they were to get an invitation like this. Seungri just smiled and told everyone he was happy that they were there. It was silence at first and truthfully the atmosphere was becoming somewhat tense but then Seungri told one of the housekeepers to bring the wine.

“To us,” Seungri said, raising his glass. “To family.”

“To family.”

Then, another housekeeper brought the food which was arranged on fancy plates. Everything looked quite good and Chaerin suddenly asked if he bought this or made it by himself. Seungri did not say anything, just threw her a glare. They all began eating and though the food was not perfect, no one said a thing at first. They all ate in peace.

“Did you cook this by yourself?” his mother asked with a smile.

“Yes, I did everything by myself.”

“The chicken is dry and the vegetables are too salty,” Chaerin commented bitterly. Seungri’s grip on the fork he was holding intensified. Jiyong looked at his fiancée briefly before looking at Seungri.

“So are you but I don’t see anyone complaining,” Seungri said with a calm tone and a small smile on his lips. Jiyong almost chuckled. Chaerin’s face went red.

“I like it,” his mother intervened quickly. “Are you going back to LA or are you going to stay here more?” she then asked.

“I’m heading back to LA soon. There are a few TV shows and movies I want to audition for. I also have a few modeling gigs coming up,” Seungri said with a smile.

“He’s a good model,” Jiyong spoke, looking at his future mother-in-law. “We had a lot of fun on the set for the Allure magazine, didn’t we?” he continued, now looking at Seungri.

“Yes, it was fun,” Seungri chuckled, feeling a bit embarrassed.

“I hope to see you in a movie someday,” his mother said.

“He needs talent for that,” Chaerin said under hear breath, just loud enough for they to hear. Seungri chuckled.

“Ah, I forgot you’re multitalented my dear sister. You could be an actress,” Seungri said with a smile. “…you can really fake love,” he added with a wink.

“What are you implying?” she asked with a serious tone.

“I’m not implying anything; I am just stating the obvious.”

“Anyway,” his mother felt the need to intervene again. “It was nice having both of my children around. I’m hopeful that one day you’ll come back home and decide to run the family company.”

“He doesn’t care about the company,” Chaerin commented. The whole room fell silent.

“You’re unbelievable…” Seungri chuckled and then turned his attention towards his parents. “I am sure your very skilled daughter will run the company just well.”

“Of course I will,” she smirked.

“Shut up, Chaerin,” Seungri’s father - who was awfully silent until-now spoke and surprised everyone. He had a dark look upon his face and glared at Chaerin a few times.

The room fell silent once again. The tension between them was only growing and it will soon reach a boiling point. Chaerin seemed hell-bent on ruining Seungri’s night. The latter was still calm, he was trying to ignore all the comments she made. He was trying to be the mature sibling. Jiyong felt the tension but couldn’t say anything; he didn’t understand why Chaerin is behaving so badly towards her brother.

After the main course, a servant brought the Peach Sorbet and it seemed that everyone was enjoying it. The sweetness of the dessert seemed to have calmed down the bitterness between them. Seungri began talking more about his plans and told his parents that being Asian in the US wasn’t easy. They all listened and Jiyong actually began giving the younger advices on how to be more confident when he’s posing. Chaerin decided not to participate in this and was just rolling her eyes but thankfully she was keeping her mouth shut.

The dinner ending in a happy note and Seungri actually received a big hug and words of encouragement from his mother. He didn’t expect nor did he receive a hug from his father but at least he said his cooking was good. Chaerin and Jiyong left the room quickly without saying much and truthfully Seungri couldn’t care less about her opinions.

After he cleaned up, Seungri went to the rose garden to clear his mind a bit. He was glad he managed to have this party without incidents –or without strangling his sister. He was watching the stars when he heard footsteps coming towards him. He didn’t need to turn around to know who was there.

“The villa is not burning so I guess everything went well?” YoungBae asked as he sat down beside him.

“Kind of,” Seungri said with a smile. “Thank you, I couldn’t have done it without you…”

“It was my pleasure,” YoungBae said and wrapped his arms around the other. There were a few seconds of silence between them. Seungri relaxed in the other’s arms and snuggled closely to him. “I’ll miss you.”

“Me too,” Seungri said and looked at him. The younger shifted his position so they were now face to face; he was basically sitting on YoungBae’s lap but he didn’t care right now. “There’s still some food in the fridge if you want to taste it…”

“Right now I want to taste something else…”

And with that, YoungBae clashed his lips onto Seungri’s with no hesitation. The brunet was surprised at first but didn’t fight back. A few seconds later he began answering the kiss and deepening it. The kiss was slow at first, closemouthed and kind of unsure but now it was becoming more passionate with each passing second. Finally their tongues met and they both moaned. They parted after a few seconds but not before YoungBae bit down on Seungri’s lips; that’s how he drove the younger crazy. They resumed kissing a few seconds after unaware that somewhere behind them; Jiyong was watching the scene, biting his bottom lip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment?


	10. Of Hello and Goodbye

[ **Play** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wEkLHC7l25w)

It was about 10AM on the day of Seungri’s departure and things were definitely slow. In the rooms of the brunet, clothes were still all over the place, arranged in a chaotic way. The luggage was halfway done but it seemed no one was hurrying. The plane leaves at night so he still has plenty of time to do it. He was still in bed, sleepy but with a wide dumb smile on his face. For the first time since he was here, he was not alone there.

His head was resting on a toned chest and his fingers were tracing circles all around his partner’s upper body, tickling him slowly. A strong arm was wrapped around him, resting on his bare ass, gripping it softly from time to time. Seungri began placing butterfly kisses all over the other’s chest and was soon caught into a very slow but erotic morning kiss.

“Coffee?” YoungBae asked as the kiss broke. Seungri nodded lazily. “Stay here, I’ll bring it to bed.”

“Thank you,” Seungri smiled cutely before stretching. YoungBae placed another kiss on the other’s lips before getting out of bed.

He searched for his clothes but only found the jeans he was wearing last night and after he quickly put the on, he got out of the room. He had that ‘I just got laid’ smile on his lips and was feeling generally very good. He always felt good around Seungri and fooling around with him was really easy; they’ve been doing it since high school. He liked this no-strings attached, no feelings involved, type of relationship they had; they were friends who occasionally fucked. Maybe there were some types of feelings involved but it was easier for both of them if they didn’t say anything. The kitchen wasn’t empty as he had hoped, Jiyong was there. The fashionista raised his head as he heard someone come inside and his eyes slightly widened at the sight.

“Good morning,” YoungBae mumbled as he headed towards the coffee machine. Jiyong still looked at him, holding the coffee cup to his lips.

“Morning…” Jiyong replied slowly. He watched as YoungBae poured two cups of coffee and immediately realized what’s going on.

A few night ago, the night with that awkward dinner, Jiyong witnessed something strange. He left the dining room after everything was over and, accompanied by his future wife, he went to their shared bedroom. They argued because Jiyong didn’t understand why Chaerin was being so cold towards Seungri. She had no right to behave this way but when Jiyong scolded her, she exploded telling him he had no right but intervene in the family problems. He preferred to leave the room before things escalated and wanted to clear his mind so he went towards the rose garden. There, he heard voiced and as he got closer he saw Seungri and YoungBae sharing a very passionate kiss. His first instinct was to leave but instead he stood there and bit his bottom lip, watching them.

He had mixed feelings about this. He didn’t know Seungri liked guys, well he didn’t know anything about the younger actually. It was a surprise seeing the two together and he had to admit the sight was quite hot, not that he was gay or anything. He was pretty open-minded and sure, he experimented in high school and college but he always considered himself straight.

He turned around and left, not wanting to disturb the couple.

“You spent the night here?” Jiyong asked, a smile curling up his lips.

“Yeah, I...” YoungBae put milk and sugar in Seungri’s coffee. “…I caught up with Seungri…”

“I see,” Jiyong smiled and turned his attention back to the tablet in his hand.

YoungBae quickly took the cups and left the kitchen before Jiyong would ask any other question; he felt quite awkward right now. He returned to the room and found Seungri in the same place, now on his phone. He handed the cup to him, kissed him briefly and sat back on the bed.

*

Jiyong went to work but just after the awkward kitchen meeting, he texted YoungBae saying that he should take a day off. YoungBae agreed. He actually enjoyed working alone and had some new ideas that needed to be put to paper immediately. He was sketching in peace, being attentive at every little detail; he was a perfectionist.

He didn’t even hear someone come inside at first but then the click of the heels on the wooden floor made him look upwards. Chaerin was there, smiling softly. She approached his desk and leaned in for a brief kiss.

“Working hard?” she asked and he nodded, putting his pencil away.

“Yeah, I had some ideas that needed to be put on papers immediately.”

“I called you,” she said, now sitting on his lap. “Will you come to the company with me? Father’s holding a conference.”

“I can’t, I have to go and purchase some materials,” Jiyong said, looking at Chaerin with an apologetic look upon his face.

“Can’t YoungBae go?”

“I gave him a day off. It’s Seungri’s last day and I noticed they’re quite good…friends…” Jiyong said, the scene he witnessed replaying in his mind. He squeezed Chae’s thigh slowly.

“Oh…” Chaerin rolled her eyes.

“Don’t roll your eyes like that…” Jiyong chuckled. “You should be nicer to him…”

“Are we having this conversation again?” she asked bitterly. “I told you to mind your own business.”

“Fine,” Jiyong said with a smile. He didn’t like her attitude but he couldn’t do anything about it. After all, she did whatever she wanted.

“See you later,” she said and leaned in for a brief kiss. Then, she left and Jiyong went back to work.

*

Chaerin went to the meeting organized by her father alone. She was quite disturbed by Jiyong’s attitude towards her lately. She was Chaerin, she was doing whatever her heart desires and if she wants to be a bitch to Seungri, she will be. He couldn’t wait for him to be gone, he was causing trouble just by being there and she did not need that in her life right now. She started to regret inviting him in Seoul and she couldn’t wait until he leaves again.

The elevators doors opened and she stepped out, heading towards the main conference room where the meeting was held. She entered confidently and expected a whole party of board members and associates but instead she only found her father and a very familiar guy; they were shaking hands.

“I’m sorry I’m late,” she said with a smile as she headed towards them. “Is the meeting over?”

“You are late indeed,” her father spoke, his voice stern. “Where were you?”

“Don’t be too harsh on her Mr. Lee, I am sure the future bride is very busy these days,” the guy next to her father spoke in a soft and calm voice. He then headed towards her. “It’s always a pleasure to see you, miss,” he said and proceeded to kiss her hand. Such a gentleman.

“Likewise,” she smiled.

“Chaerin, it’s my pleasure to announce you that Mr. Moon Jongup just became a very important partner in our company,” her father spoke and she looked at him and smiled. His smile grew into a smirk as he nodded.

“Welcome to the company then,” she shook his hand. “I’m looking forward doing business with you.”

“We will definitely do business,” he said and kissed her hand one more time.

*

The luggage was waiting by the front door already but Seungri was still in his room, looking around making sure he didn’t forget anything. After he double checked every drawer, he exited his room and headed towards the main hallway. He didn’t expect anyone to be there, not after that awkward family dinner.

He didn’t know what was in his mind when he thought of doing something nice for them. They never did anything nice for him. He couldn’t forget the looks his father gave him when he talked about his career, he knew he didn’t approve but he wasn’t saying anything; he never said anything but his silence spoke volumes. On the opposite pole there was Chaerin who only spoke harsh words, throwing them towards him without caring that he has a heart too and he can get hurt. He tried not to seem affected by them and threw harsh replies back but deep down he really wanted to get along with his sister. The only one who cared, or pretended enough so it was believable, was his mother who constantly asked about his career. Seungri believed she was the one with a heart, the only one.

To his surprise, his entire family and Jiyong were there, waiting for him. He stopped for a second and looked at the four people gathered there and softly smiled. He approached them slowly.

“Hi…” Seungri said silently. “…I am going now…”

His father was short; he just stepped forwards and shook his hand. A small smile spread on Seungri’s lips. His father told him to be careful and he nodded and promised to be.

“My beautiful boy,” his mother approached him and fixed the collar of his shirt just like she did when he was younger. He chuckled lightly. She hugged him and kissed both of his cheeks. “Be careful and come visit often, I’ll miss you.”

“Take care mom,” Seungri smiled.

Then, he approached his sister and hugged her. It was a cold hug as he whispered “I’d like to say this was a pleasure, but I can’t,” into her ear. She nodded as they parted the hug. They both smiled at each other briefly.

Jiyong was last and Seungri didn’t really know what to do. A handshake would be too cold and he would feel bad because Jiyong was really nice to him and a hug would probably mean too much. He stood there for a few seconds but luckily for him, Jiyong took the initiative and shook his hand and then gave him a ‘bro-hug’ which was essentially a half prolonged hug.

“It was nice meeting you,” Jiyong said.

“Likewise,” Seungri smiled widely. “It’s been a pleasure working with you as well. Thank you.”

“The pleasure’s all mine. Take care and I hope to see you take the world by storm.”

Seungri nodded and shook Ji’s hand one more time. However, this time he lingered a bit more and looked into the other’s eyes. Poor guy, he was too nice to enter such a family. The little moment they shared was interrupted by a car honk indicating that YoungBae was waiting for him.

He took his luggage and left the mansion. YoungBae helped him put everything in the car and then they were off. Seungri sighed deeply as they passed through the gate and headed towards the airport. YoungBae looked at him and chuckled. They arrived shortly at the airport and stopped to have a coffee before Seungri needed to check in.

“I have to apologize,” Seungri said, looking at his cup. “When I first got here I rejected you…”

“I know you did it because you didn’t want past feelings to get in our way. You certainly did not reject me these last days…” YoungBae chuckled making the other blush.

“We both needed it,” Seungri said and YoungBae nodded. “You should come visit me,”

“I will,” YoungBae smiled. “I hope to see you soon.”

After about an hour, it was time for Seungri to check in. They exchanged encouraging words, a long hug and a few tender kisses before Seungri headed towards the check-in area. They made a promise to each other, that the next time they see each other they’ll both have handsome partners by their side and with that Seungri left.

One hour later Seungri was on the plane, preparing for the very long journey home. This experience was both nice and bitter and he wasn’t sure if he’ll ever return to Seoul. His life was in LA and there are not a thing tying him to Seoul, certainly not his family.

_Oh boy was he wrong._


	11. Of Dates and Dreams

**[Play](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=szZYlVTAfns) **

**Seoul, 7:35 PM**

Daehyun was getting ready for the dinner he’ll have with his bosses and truthfully he felt a bit nervous. He was in front of the mirror in his bedroom and was checking out the shirt he just put on. He sighed; it didn’t look really good and wasn’t matching the jeans he was wearing. He picked up a thing or two about fashion in the years working for Himchan and now he dressed better than before. He took off the shirt and pouted as he looked back in the mirror. His body was not as before, he didn’t go to the gym in such a long time and his abs disappeared completely. He wasn’t a health freak, he loved food more than himself but he wanted to look good too.

He put on another shirt but then took it off because it needed ironing and he didn’t have time for that right now. He was quite nervous about tonight, not because his bosses were super handsome and he looked like a potato compared to them but because they’re bringing someone for him. They did that before and came up with stunning guys with model looks. Sadly there weren’t many second dates. He remembered Jason, a Canadian model, friend of Himchan. That guy could kiss but sadly he returned to Canada shortly after and their relationship ended abruptly.

Finally, he put on a black simple shirt, one that showed off his pectoral muscles and was feeling quite good about his choice. His jeans were tight and hugged all the right parts of his body, especially his thighs. Then, he went to the bathroom, applied some perfume and fixed his hair. He looked quite good and hoped that he’ll manage to impress the guy tonight; he hasn’t had a boyfriend in a long time.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang. Daehyun opened it, revealing none other than Himchan. He looked really good. Himchan scanned him from head to toe and finally smiled; that meant he approved of his outfit.

“You handsome devil,” Himchan smirked. “Ready?”

“Yes, just let me grab my jacket,” Daehyun said.

After a few moments, he emerged out of the apartment and they walked together towards the exit of the building. Himchan’s red matte Ferrari was waiting for them.

“Where’s Yongguk?” Daehyun asked as they walked together towards the car.

“He’s picking up your date,” Himchan smiled as he headed towards the driver’s side.

“Tell me about my date,” Daehyun said as he got inside the car. Himchan started it and then chuckled. “Is he hot?”

“He’s cute rather than hot, that’s all I can say. I think you’ll like him,” Himchan said and Daehyun smiled widely. He couldn’t wait to meet this guy.

*

_Soft moans echoed as the two were caught in love’s tangles. They were one, perfectly in sync, their bodies molded together perfectly. Hard kisses and hands running all over each other, soft bites and nails scraping along their backs; erotic bliss. Lips on lips, tongues meeting desperately in hungry kisses, fingers tangled in locks of hair and possessive hugs. Their bodies screamed eroticism, they were needy for one another._

_A prolonged kiss on one of the partner’s neck signaled that the other was needy and wanted more. The pair of lips was travelling downwards, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses all along the guy’s neck and chest. He was being worshiped like a god with kisses and little bites that only fueled his desire more. His fingers were caught in the hairs of his worshipper, pulling ever so slightly just to increase the pleasure._

_Soft moans and kissing sounds filled the room._

_“…Jiyong…”_

Seungri woke up with a gasp, his eyes shot open. He was panting slightly and looking around with a shocked expression plastered on his face. He looked around and realized he was still on the plane and had many more hours until he reached LA.

His body felt hot, he felt like sweating and his heart pounded in his chest. He just had a wet dream, about Jiyong, and his whole body was trembling. He hasn’t experienced this –at this level of intensity- since his teenage years; the hard on in his pants proved it.

He asked the stewardess for a bottle of water, his mouth was dry. Then, he relaxed in his seat and tried thinking of depressing things to calm his erection but nothing seemed to help. He slightly touched it, gasping slowly at the touch, and adjusted it so it would feel more comfortable. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply. _What the fuck did I just dream of?_

*

Himchan and Daehyun arrived at the luxurious restaurant and sat at the reserved table. It was a private table, away from curious eyes. Everyone knew about them, they were famous but Himchan knew that Yongguk didn’t enjoy this too much so he always tried staying private.

The CEO ordered expensive wine and they chatted as they were waiting for their partners. Daehyun was excited and nervous but Himchan reassured him that everything’s going to be okay. A few moments later, Yongguk and none other than YoungJae entered the restaurant and headed towards the table. Himchan’s face lit up at the sight of his boyfriend but the same happiness wasn’t shared by Daehyun whose facial expression darkened heavily. YoungJae was equally shocked and just looked at the other with his mouth agape. Yongguk and Himchan shared a knowing glance and then the two proceeded to sit down, Yongguk across his boyfriend while YoungJae across Daehyun.

“Is this a joke?” Daehyun was the first to react, breaking the silence. He looked at Himchan with a displeased expression.

“You’re the joke,” YoungJae commented bitterly. “Yongguk dear, you said my date is cute while this…specimen…in front of me is far from it.”

“You’re right, I am not. I’m hot and way out of your league,” Daehyun commented with the same bitterness in his voice. YoungJae shot him a stern glare.

“You’re both cute so shut up,” Himchan said with a serious tone. “We’re here to have a dinner together so please don’t ruin my night or there’ll be hell to pay.”

“I’d listen to him if I were you,” Yongguk chuckled.

Daehyun gulped down the contents of his wine glass and refilled his glass immediately; if he’s going to see YoungJae’s face the entire evening, he might as well be buzzed. The atmosphere around the table was very tense in the beginning; YoungJae refused to even look at the other while Daehyun seemed too preoccupied with his phone.

The food was ordered quickly and as they were waiting, Yongguk and Himchan were trying to engage the two into conversation. They talked about their jobs and YoungJae never missed a moment to tell Daehyun that he’s a manager and is doing well to which Daehyun replied he has the biggest salary. Himchan was both amused and worried about their relationship.

As they were eating, the atmosphere calmed down a bit. One side of the table was filled with chuckles and romantic touches while the other one was draped in silence and glares. Yongguk and Himchan could be annoyingly romantic with each other and now they were giving their cheesiest best. It was almost gross.

Dinner ended in the same weird atmosphere but the night was definitely not over yet. Himchan proposed they would go for a walk and then they should hit a club since it was a weekend night and they don’t have to work tomorrow. Daehyun and YoungJae had no chance on backing down from that.

They exited the restaurant and headed towards a nearby part with Himchan and Yongguk going in front while the two joined behind. The couple joined hands and were acting very romantic with each other while the other two walked awkwardly behind them. The distance was growing bigger and the atmosphere was growing awkward once again.

“Who hurt you?” Daehyun asked suddenly, breaking the silence. Maybe it was the wine talking, definitely the wine, but he wanted to know why YoungJae was such a bitch.

“You’re hurting me with your company,” YoungJae rolled his eyes.

“Your bitchiness…” Daehyun looked at him briefly. “It’s a defense mechanism. So who hurt you?”

“Oh, wouldn’t you want to know…” YoungJae’s tone was softer this time. “It’s not a defense mechanism and I am not bitchy, I just don’t like you Jung Daehyun…” YoungJae looked at his briefly.

“I don’t like you either,” Daehyun smirked.

After a while, Himchan and Yongguk rejoined the two. It was clubbing time and though both Daehyun and YoungJae protested, they couldn’t win this fight; Himchan was already dragging them to a club. Yongguk only chuckled behind, admiring his boyfriend’s assertive nature. They got inside a very known club and it was no surprise that Yongguk got them a table immediately. They each got a drink and sat around the table on the comfy little sofas.

Himchan and Yongguk got to kissing the next moment, they were all over each other and they were not shy about it. The other two felt weird right now. Daehyun gulped down a triple vodka and he was getting tipsy enough to have a good time; maybe even tipsy enough to realize YoungJae looked really nicely dressed tonight.

YoungJae went dancing in the next moments and he was looking quite hot doing it. He was swaying his body in just the right way and definitely getting attention for it; even from Daehyun who kept looking at him. Himchan smirked.

“Stop ogling like a stalker and go there. Dance with him,” Himchan whispered in Daehyun’s ear.

“But…”

“Now!” Himchan ordered.

Daehyun slowly moved through the crowd and he couldn’t deny that the music rhythm was really good. He was not much into dancing but he could give it a try. He was right behind YoungJae, the latter was too absorbed into dancing to notice him yet. Daehyun looked at the other’s moves and unconsciously licked his lips; he was enjoying the view nevertheless.

The vodka combined with the wine was definitely giving him the needed courage to do something so in the next moment he got really close to YoungJae. They started grinding together, following the intoxicating rhythm of the music. Things escalated when one of Daehyun’s arms wrapped around the other’s waist, pulling him closer to him. YoungJae’s back was glued to the other’s chest and the movements just became a whole lot sexual and Daehyun’s lips ended up on the other’s neck in a very brief kiss. The brunet moaned and then opened his eyes; he wanted to see who was grinding on him –mentally preparing himself in case of an ugly guy- but the sight in front of him made him gasp.

“What the fuck!” he exclaimed, struggling to get out of Daehyun’s grip.

“Shut up princess,” Daehyun said with an unusual deep voice that made the other stop and stare at him. “You just moaned so I guess you like it,” he said with the same low tone. YoungJae took a moment to process everything.

“If you tell anyone you’re dead,” YoungJae threatened as he relaxed in the other’s arms and started moving again.

“Deal,” Daehyun whispered in the other’s ear, kissing the earlobe slowly.

And so they started dancing together and everything was getting really sexy. Daehyun was surely excited as he planted a few more kisses on YoungJae’s neck, enjoying the little moans that came out of the latter’s mouth. He could feel YoungJae’s ass grinding on his so badly, teasing him and the more the younger did it, the more intense his kisses got; he was fond of the other’s jawline.

“Ah, don’t overstep your boundaries,” YoungJae said as one of the kisses got dangerously close to his lips. Daehyun was a good boy so he returned to the neck and kissed it hard causing the other to moan.

From the sofa, Himchan and Yongguk were watching them and both were chuckling. It was incredible how quickly things can change in some hours.

Shortly after, Daehyun went to the bathroom, probably to take care of Daehyun Jr. while YoungJae returned to the table but hasn’t spoken one word about what happened. When Daehyun returned, he sat opposite of YoungJae and did not say a thing either. About thirty minutes later, they all left and each went to their places, not really talking much about what happened.


	12. Of LA and Confusion

[ **Play** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fsfolcI1eGA)

**S** eungri arrived safely in LA and immediately headed to his place. He was really tired, the plane ride exhausted him and the weird dreams he had made him feel weird. He had dreamt of Jiyong and YoungBae several times during the long plane ride –all the dreams had a sexual nature- and every time he woke up confused. Was he just horny or was something else happening to him?

He admitted it a million times, Jiyong was not his type and he didn’t know why was he dreaming of him. It was true that Jiyong was hot and had this aura of superiority around him but Seungri wasn’t attracted to that. The kiss on the cheek made him blush, yes, but who wouldn’t blush? Jiyong was nice to him but that’s what it was, just nice, nothing sexual or attractive about it.

The brunet fell asleep as soon as he went to bed; he was so tired. He woke up the next day and was really feeling so much better, he totally needed the rest. His sleep was peaceful and he didn’t have any more weird dreams which was good because he didn’t need the confusion right now. He was feeling a little light headed, he was still jet-lagged and wasn’t in the mood for anything. He picked up his phone and texted one of his LA friends, announcing him that he’s back in LA and that they should meet. The reply came instantly: _“Yas Bitch!”_

Knowing his friend, he’ll probably be there in less than 30 minutes with coffee and snacks so he quickly got out of bed and went to the bathroom to freshen up, he had to look presentable. In about 20 minutes, the doorbell rang and he quickly opened the door.

“Babyyyyyyyyy,” a squeal came from his friend’s mouth. He was pulled into a bear hug the second after. “Omg you were gone for such a long time I actually thought you were deported to North Korea.”

“I missed you too, Daesung,” Seungri chuckled at his friend’s silliness.

[ **Kang Daesung**](https://pm1.narvii.com/6010/3f5b25fde8e7ad4a50c2b4c5f6e391462f98d0a4_hq.jpg) was a Korean-American rich guy and an aspiring musician. He was a drummer and the vocalist of ‘Angel’, a local band. They weren’t really famous but they got a few gigs here and there. He didn’t care much about fame, or money; he just loved making music and singing. He and Seungri met about a year ago, at a college party and they were friends ever since. He often acted like Seungri’s agent and found modeling jobs for him.

“I bought you your favorite latte and some strawberry muffins,” the blond said with a big smile on his face.

In Seungri’s opinion Daesung was a very cute guy but the cuteness level went overboard every time he smiled. His broad smile made his eyes disappear and he looked absolutely adorable. That’s how Daesung got his nickname ‘smiling angel’.

“You’re the best,” Seungri hugged him once again before he let the other inside.

They sat on the small couch from Seungri’s apartment and enjoyed their coffee and muffins while talking about the brunet’s trip to the mother land. Seungri didn’t miss any detail as Daesung knew by now how bitchy his sister could be. He told Daesung about him family, about the magazine photo-shoot and about YoungBae too. Then, Seungri showed him some pictures on his phone.

“Who’s that?” Daesung stopped at a picture of Jiyong.

“That’s Chaerin’s future husband, Jiyong…”

“Oh God, he’s gorgeous. What do you mean he’s not your type? He’s so damn sexy! And he kissed you on the cheek? How did you not jump on him?”

“I don’t do that, I am a good boy,” Seungri said and Daesung almost choked on his coffee.

“Sure you are,” Daesung laughed. “I would’ve flirted so hard with him…”

“Okay, enough drooling over my future brother-in-law,” Seungri said with a laugh. “Tell me about you, what’s new in your life?”

“Sadly, no dick,” Daesung laughed. “Little gigs with the band here and there but nothing too big. I heard H&M is hiring new models for their fall campaign so I think you should sign up.”

“I’m back for a few hours and you’re already finding me work,” Seungri chuckled.

“It’s my job as your agent,” Daesung laughed.

*****

**Seoul, 1PM**

Himchan felt the change in Daehyun’s behavior since the little date he planned. Not only that Daehyun didn’t bring him any baked goods today but the coffee today was kind of cold too. Daehyun’s attitude was colder too, he didn’t smile that much and spoke very briefly and in a very professional way; that wasn’t how Daehyun usually behaved.

Both Himchan and Yongguk were busy as they were preparing the Allure Magazine launch so the CEO spent most of his days in meetings while Yongguk was busy at the factory. It was already the middle of the day and Himchan hasn’t eaten a thing, he was starving, and since Yongguk was still busy he thought of inviting Daehyun to launch.

“How’s my awesome assistant doing?” Himchan smiled widely as he approached Daehyun’s desk. The younger pretended he was looking through some files.

“Busy,” Daehyun answered briefly.

“Why the cold shoulder?” Himchan asked with a serious deep tone. He always intimidated people with his tone and look and now he was glaring at the younger. Daehyun felt it too and slowly lifted his eyes.

“I’m not giving you the cold shoulder; I am just busy with all this paperwork.”

“You’re not a good liar,” Himchan said with a very serious face. “What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong is that you like to play God way too much,” Daehyun said with a cold tone.

“Are you talking about the date?”

“Of course I’m talking about the date. What in the world were you thinking? You know I despise that sassy prick!”

“I think everything turned out just fine…” Himchan said with a confident smile on his face.

“Of course everything was just fine because you and Yongguk had a good time…” Daehyun rolled his eyes.

“No, I wasn’t talking about that,” Himchan paused, a smirk visible on his lips. “I was talking about the fact you grinded up to YoungJae like a horny dog. You even kissed his neck for God’s sake. I am sorry the night turned to be horrible for you…” Himchan said sarcasm evident in his tone.

“Shut up, I was drunk!” Daehyun excused himself.

“You were not that drunk and it’s not an excuse. I wanted to help since you were moping around here like a sad puppy,” Himchan said with a serious tone.

“I just don’t like YoungJae,” Daehyun said and Himchan chuckled.

“Whatever,” Himchan was as serious as ever. “So, lunch? I am starving.”

“You’re paying,” Daehyun said, getting up from his chair.

“I always pay.”

*****

Jiyong and YoungBae were in the fashion studio and they were quite busy as Jiyong’s inspiration was at its peak. He didn’t know why but he woke up today feeling like he needed to draw something and he was at the studio ever since. He was into his work mode again and everyone knew better not to disturb him while doing art.

YoungBae was talking on the phone right now and even though he went to the other room, Jiyong could still hear him. It seemed he was talking to Seungri and YoungBae was wishing him luck on the next gig. Before hanging up, Jiyong heard that YoungBae was making kissing sounds and he couldn’t help chuckle, he found that cute. After a while, YoungBae returned to the room and had a broad smile on his face.

“Seungri arrived safely in LA,” YoungBae said, approaching Ji’s desk. “He’s going to audition for a H&M thing soon.”

“Good for him, he’s a good model,” Jiyong said, not looking away from his sketch.

“Yeah, I’m happy for him…”

“I admire you,” Jiyong started, and then looked at YoungBae. He dropped his pencil and got up from the chair he was sitting on for two hours already, he was feeling sore. “…not many guys would let their partners live halfway across the world. Aren’t you jealous?” Jiyong asked and saw the confusion plastered on the other’s face.

“Seungri and I aren’t together,” YoungBae scratched the back of his head and chuckled. Jiyong’s expression changed to a shocked one.

“Oh, sorry,” Jiyong looked down in embarrassment. “I just thought you were since I saw you two kissing the other night…”

“Were you spying on us, Mr. Kwon?” YoungBae’s tone was playful but still Jiyong got red as a beet.

“N-No. I was actually trying to get some fresh air when I saw you. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay dude, I don’t mind and I don’t think Seungri does either,” YoungBae chuckled.

“So you’re not a couple?”

“No but we did fool around a lot in the past. I was his biggest supporter in terms of sexuality, other than Himchan, and we got really close. We never put a label on our relationship and it was fun while it lasted.”

“You’re a good friend, ”Jiyong said with a smile. “And I think you two made quite a cute couple.”

“Thanks,” YoungBae smiled also. “You two make a good couple too…”

“What?” Jiyong was confused by the statement.

“Uh, I meant for the magazine. He showed me a few pictures of you two and you really have that chemistry together. I can’t wait for the magazine to launch."

“Yeah, me too,” Jiyong laughed awkwardly.


	13. Of Anger and Page 16

**[Play](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DBPDy60f0fw) **

**Seoul, 9AM**

**T** he big day was here and Himchan was a nervous wreck. He just couldn’t sleep last night due to excitement and the morning found him pacing the bedroom floor and thinking hard. The magazine and make-up collection will be released today at 10AM and it could either go very good or very bad. If this fails, the whole corporation might go down and his whole life will crumble too. _Allure_ was his life’s great achievement and if he loses this he will surely die.

Before the release, he organized a little party at the headquarters and the factory too. He wanted to thank everyone who worked hard on this. He arrived at the main building where everyone was and as soon as he entered he was greeted by a roar of applauses. He stood there for a while and bowed politely, thanking everyone for their support and hard work.

Himchan invited the journalists who took part writing the articles as well as everyone who contributed. In the lobby of the building, a few buffet tables were set and were being filled with trays of delicious food.

“Hello, this is Kim Himchan, CEO of Allure. I would like to thank everyone for their efforts and devotement on this project. I don’t know if the magazine and make-up line are going to be successful but I know everything did their best. I am proud of you and together we can make _Allure_ a worldwide phenomenon. Thank you.”

Another roar of applauses and cheers was heard. He then saw none other than his assistant coming towards him with the first issue of the magazine in his hands. The broad smile on his face indicated he was enjoying it.

“This is pure gold!” Daehyun exclaimed happily. “The articles, the photos and the little gift you included in each copy. This is the best!” he continued and Yongguk chuckled lightly while Himchan just stood there and smiled.

“Thank you,” Himchan said and out of instinct he hugged Daehyun tightly. Yongguk hugged the assistant too afterwards.

Himchan started looking through the magazine and even if he saw the prototype before, being able to hold it in his hands was a really emotional moment for him. He was proud of it and loved everything that was included.

“You were not wrong,” Yongguk commented as he wrapped his hands around his boyfriend and planted a short kiss on his neck. “Jiyong and Seungri look really good on the cover.”

“They have good chemistry,” Daehyun commented also.

“Everything’s better than I expected,” Himchan said with a smile. “Let’s enjoy this little party!”

Himchan tried to be a good CEO and talked to mostly everyone there. He always tried treating his employees with respect, even when he was firing them. He wasn’t the warmest boss and he could be cruel when angered but he was kind most of the time. He was congratulated all the time, and he preferred staying humble even though he was jumping from excitement inside. Yongguk followed him all the time, keeping at close eyes and holding his hand firmly. It was a cute gesture that didn’t go unnoticed. Suddenly, Himchan stopped and his expression darkened for a second, Yongguk observed it but chose not to comment on it. A man was heading towards them and he wasn’t familiar to the older.

“This is a closed party, I would suggest you leave before I call security,” Himchan said with a serious tone.

“Ah, you’re such a sweetie sometimes,” Jongup chuckled. “I’m not staying long; I came just to congratulate you. I have the feeling the magazine’s going to be successful.”

“I know it will be.”

“Modesty was never your thing,” Jongup laughed and then turned his attention to Yongguk who was looking at him with a serious look too. “Ah, you must be Yongguk. I heard so much about you, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” he continued and extended his hand for Yongguk to shake.

“I’d like to say the same thing but I have no idea who you are,” Yongguk slowly shook the other’s hand.

“Of course you don’t,” the gray haired guy chuckled and looked back at Himchan. “Your boyfriend likes to keep many secrets.”

“This is Moon Jongup, he’s a colleague of mine from Boston,” Himchan said with a small smile on his face. “And he’s just leaving…”

“I am,” Jongup said with a chuckle. “I’ll see you later, my dear.”

Yongguk noticed the change in Himchan’s mood but didn’t say anything even though he felt a bit weird. Everyone’s entitled to secrets but he thought he knew everything about his boyfriend yet things kept popping up. He chose not to be too bothered by this and tried enjoying the success the company is having.

*

Chaerin stormed into Jiyong’s little studio and only by her walk you could tell she was angry. She was holding the magazine tightly in her hand, crumbling up the pages but she couldn’t care less. She threw the magazine on the desk, starling Jiyong who was really concentrated on his sketches.

“Jesus woman…” Jiyong said, looking at her. She was fuming.

“What the fuck is this shit?” she asked and Jiyong looked at the magazine. He picked it up and looked at the cover and couldn’t help but smile.

“I don’t see anything wrong with this…” Jiyong said with a serious face. “We look really good on the cover.”

“You are kissing his cheek in page 16!” she yelled and Jiyong casually opened up the magazine, chuckling at the sight. The photos were amazing.

“And we look cute,” Jiyong said with a smile. “I don’t see your problem.”

“Are you kidding me? This whole photo-shoot is the problem!” she was yelling and Jiyong got up and glared at her. His serious face was really intimidating.

“We are models, it’s just a picture. You posed with tens, hundreds of guys and I said nothing about it. Just after we got together you posed for Vogue and you were laying on a dude’s abs and I didn’t care,” his voice was dead serious and she was surprised by his tone. From the other room, YoungBae peeked but decided not to bother the couple.

“That was different!”

“How?”

“It was!” she failed to explain herself and Jiyong shook her head. “I should’ve never let Seungri pose with you.”

“You should be proud, your brother is a good model and he’s very professional too. Don’t be a hypocrite, it’s a turn off for me,” he said with the same serious tone and she was shocked; he never talked to her like that.

“I’m going to kill Himchan and will get the magazine off the market!” she said and Jiyong chuckled and shook his head.

“You’re such a kid about this,” Jiyong stated as he sat back down and started browsing the magazine. She scoffed and left.

*

Seungri had no luck landing a well-paid gig these days and he was feeling quite discouraged. He had an audition today for a commercial and apparently they were looking for Asian or American-Asian guys so he was quite hopeful he’d land a part. He got dressed in a casual but cute outfit, nothing too fancy, and as he got there he saw a multitude of Asian guys waiting. Some of them were so hot they looked like dolls rather than humans, some were okay and some were just weird. The queue was long so he’ll be there for a few hours.

“Excuse me, is this the actual line?” A guy behind him said and Seungri turned around. The guy was as tall as him and was really cute, especially with that shy smile on his face. Seungri couldn’t help but smile.

“Yeah,” Seungri replied.

“Oh God, we’ll be here for hours.”

“I guess so,” Seungri chuckled.

“Minseok,” the guy said extended his hand. “Kim Minseok.”

“Seungri, Lee Seungri.”

[ **Kim Minseok**](http://image.kpopstarz.com/data/images/full/494161/xiumin-exo.jpg) was –Seungri found that as he talked to him- a 23 year old Korean guy who just moved from Boston to LA in hopes of becoming a big model. He sure had the looks for it as his pink-ish hair and big eyes caught anyone's attention. He was doing well in Boston, being quite successful and he wanted to extend his fame but soon discovered that the LA model life was quite harsh. The two talked a lot while waiting in line and they both got alone so nicely. The wait definitely seemed shorter as they both had great company. They also cheered for each other as they entered the audition room and afterwards they shared numbers and even promised to meet for coffee these days.

He was an interesting guy, to Seungri at least, and the latter was excited to have a friend in the same business as him. He had to admit the guy was really cute too and he seemed to be smart.

Right after he and Minseok parted, he headed home as Daesung was waiting for him there, probably with food already ordered. He felt lucky to have Daesung by his side, he always cared for him; he was his guardian angel. Seungri tried to return the favors as much as possible and their friendship only bloomed.

He got to his apartment and he was right, the food was already there and Daesung was waiting for him. He kicked off his shoes and as he took his jacket off, he noticed his phone was buzzing continuously. He looked at it and noticed there were a few messages on WhatsApp from an unknown number. As he opened the app he noticed there were pictures from the _Allure_ magazine and the sender was none other than Jiyong

**_The magazine just launched. The pictures are so cute! We’re hot, hehe._ **

**_-Jiyong._ **

Seungri kept looking at the set of pictures and was smiling like an idiot. They really looked good and Jiyong was right, they were really hot. The pictures where he had lipstick smeared all over his clothes were super funny and the one where Ji’s kissing his cheek made him smile even wider.

“What are you doing? The food’s getting cold,” Daesung asked, seeing that Seungri was still staring at his phone. “Why are you blushing? Are you sexting again?”

“I’m not sexting!” Seungri said with a chuckle. “You know I told you about the little photo shooting I did in Korea, the pictures just arrived and they look amazing,” he continued and passed the phone to Daesung.

“Holy shit!” Daesung exclaimed as he followed Seungri towards the living room. “What? He kissed your cheek. Oh My God!” Daesung kept exclaiming as he browsed through the pictures.

“Yeah, we fooled around,” Seungri said as he started eating.

“You do make a good couple,” Daesung smiled widely and Seungri almost choked on his food. “And he’s still hot as fuck.”

“Stop fantasizing,” Seungri said, taking the phone from Daesung.

After they ate, Seungri saved Jiyong’s number and they typed a message for him.

**“Wow, the pictures are awesome. Thank you! It was an honor to work with you.**

**We’re hot indeed. ”**

*

It was just after lunch and Himchan finished a phone conversation with Seungri; the latter called to congratulate him on the magazine. The CEO already e-mailed the younger an online version of the publication but he promised he’ll also send him a signed copy.

The magazine was successful from the start and immediately sold out so Himchan was really happy about this. He was preparing to go home and relax for the day but the double doors to his office opened revealing a fuming Chaerin and a scared Daehyun following her.

“Miss, you can’t be in here,” Daehyun said and then looked at Himchan with an apologetic face. “Sorry, I couldn’t stop her…”

“No one can stop her,” Himchan chuckled and nodded. Daehyun left immediately. “What can I do for you, queen of destruction?”

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” she exclaimed as she walked towards him. She had the magazine in her hands, crumbled up. “What is this?” she continued as she slammed the magazine on the desk.

“My very successful magazine,” Himchan chuckled.

“Do you think this is a joke?”

“Calm down, Satan. What seems to bother you?”

“You made my husband look gay! You’ll ruin his reputation!” she was angry.

“Au contraire, queen, I think he’s very happy with the result. He congratulated me several times and seems to like it,” Himchan smirked, he always like pushing Chaerin’s buttons. “Maybe he is gay…” he said and Chaerin exploded with rage.

“You planned all this!” she said as she started tearing the magazine apart. Himchan only chuckled.

“Calm down, I didn’t plan any of this. It’s just a photo shoot, don’t take it so personally! Or are you jealous because Seungri is there?”

“You’ll pay for this!” she said with anger in her voice. She left a few second earlier leaving a trail of what used to be Himchan’s magazine. Himchan only shook his head and chucked. _This bitch’s crazy._


	14. Of Meetings and Proposals

[ **Play** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gPDcwjJ8pLg)

**J** iyong woke up and noticed that Chaerin wasn’t beside him and instead of her, he was hugging a pillow. He groaned lightly as he threw the pillow back on the empty side of the bed and then proceeded to get up. He felt a bit weird about the whole magazine thing and Chaerin’s reaction really puzzled him. He didn’t understand what was going on between her and Seungri but things were definitely more serious than a sibling rivalry. When Seungri was here everything was tense whenever the two were in the same room together and Jiyong couldn’t forget that awkward dinner and the bitter remarks Chaerin threw towards his brother. Seungri seemed nice from what he observed, they didn’t talk much but they got along really well. Everyone seemed to like him. He didn’t want to get too involved in this, after all they were both adults and cold handle things on their own but still he was curious. No one would leave the luxury life if things were going well, right?

He began to question the entire Lee family, especially his fiancée who was really shady about certain aspects of her life. For example she did not mention anything of Seungri until a while ago, no one in the family did. Jiyong actually found out by mistake a few months ago when they were having lunch with Youngbae and the latter announced that Seungri was having a movie audition. Chaerin got all red and quickly explained everything but Jiyong wasn’t too convinced.

The brunet shook his head as he got out of the bed and headed towards the bathroom, he really didn’t want to overthink this and hoped that things calmed down a bit. He took a quick shower and then he walked out of the bathroom with only a bathrobe on; his usual morning attire. He didn’t expect anyone to be home but as he entered the kitchen he saw a very rare sight. Chaerin was at the stove, flipping pancakes while dancing to the music that was playing on her phone. There was a strong smell of freshly brewed coffee in the room. She was wearing a very causal outfit and she seemed much focused on what she was doing; she didn’t notice Jiyong entering. Jiyong thought he was dreaming for a second and slowly entered, unsure of what was going on.

“Are you…cooking?” Jiyong asked with a slightly amused tone. Seeing Chaerin at the stove was an uncommon sight, the family had cooks hired but they usually ate out most of the days. Chaerin turned to him and smiled widely.

“Good morning dear,” she said and then turned her attention at the stove. She flipped the last pancake and then turned off the flame. She put everything on two plates and then walked towards the table. Jiyong was standing there trying to remember if it was his birthday or something.

“What’s the occasion?” Jiyong asked, slowly heading towards the table.

Chaerin extended her arms and as Jiyong closed the distance between them, she hugged him tightly. Jiyong buried his face in the crook of her neck and softly placed a kiss on the soft skin. Then, their lips met in a brief kiss and as they parted, Chaerin brought her arms around the other’s neck while Ji’s arms rested on her hips.

“I’m sorry,” she began and her tone was serious. “I behaved childishly yesterday. After a bit of thinking I realized that it was nothing serious. I admit I was a bit jealous.” She was looking down and seemed to be very sorry about her outburst.

“Why were you jealous, my love?” Jiyong asked with a chuckle. “Seungri’s a guy and last time I checked I wasn’t into guys. I was just doing my job.”

“I know but I wanted to do that photo shoot with you …” she looked down and sighed deeply. “I’m sorry I was such a child but I don’t want to lose you.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Jiyong said and embraced her lovingly. “Did you apologize to Himchan and the others too?”

“I sent a box of bagels to Himchan and I even sent Seungri a congratulatory message,” she said with a smile.

“Good girl,” Jiyong chuckled and embraced her one more time. He slowly kissed her head and Chaerin hugged him tightly.

“Let’s eat, I’m hungry.”

“Me too.”

Chaerin seemed to be another person right now, she was kind and sweet and it was like Jiyong remembered her, when they met. Inside he was proud that she was able to step over her fairly big ego and admit she was wrong and she even apologized too. He hoped fewer incidents like this happen.

*

**“Oh little brother you look so good in the magazine. I would say I am proud of you but let’s face it, you’re only there because Himchan felt sorry for you. You’re no good.**

**I warned you and you didn’t care but if you’re going to destroy my husband’s reputation with your gayness I will personally ruin you! You got too close to him. Back off or else.”**

Seungri was still looking at his phone 20 minutes after he received the text from his very dear sister. He wasn’t really shocked as he expected something like this to happen but he just couldn’t peel his eyes off the screen. He couldn’t believe how vile and spiteful his sister was. He knew she was malicious and probably her soul belonged to Hades but this was unbelievable. However, he couldn’t deny that he felt a bit proud that he managed to make her feel insecure about Jiyong; it boosted his ego and –yes wickedness runs in the family- he thought of texting her back.

**“Jiyong and I look cute ”**

He then looked at the time and gasped, he had to get ready; he’s meeting Minseok for coffee. Since they shared numbers, they talked a lot and they were getting along really well. Seungri kind of liked him and it seemed that the other liked him back because he was responding to his flirts and signals. Seungri wasn’t sure if he wants a relationship right now but he definitely needs a distraction from everything and coffee with a friend surely doesn’t hurt.

They met in a park, about halfway distance from their apartments and almost instantly Minseok started praising Seungri for looking really good. Seungri did the same and he wasn’t lying; Minseok looked absolutely adorable. They went to a little coffee shop and took some to-go coffees and started walking through the park. At first they didn’t really know what to talk about but soon they started talking about their days and the atmosphere became more relaxed.

Minseok began telling him about his Boston life, how he and his step brother were both in this industry but the other was more business oriented and is currently in Seoul. Seungri enjoyed listening to him but thoughts about the text his ‘sweet’ sister began running through his mind making him to space out every once in a while.

“I’m boring you, aren’t I?” Minseok asked, his expression a sad one.

“No, no, not at all,” Seungri said with an apologetic smile. “Sorry, I have some family issues and my thoughts are all over the place. I enjoy listening to you.”

“Oh, I hope things get fixed soon,” he said and Seungri nodded. “I know we just met but if you want to talk about it…”

“Thanks.”

The conversation grew as they talked about their interests and dreams, Minseok admiring Seungri’s ambition to become a well-known actor. They also flirted very slightly, a few compliments here and there, some alluring looks from Seungri thanks to his long lashes, soft and quick touches of hands. Without noticing two hours went by and unfortunately Minseok had a yoga class he needed to attend so he had to go. They big farewell with a handshake and a half hug and promised to meet again really soon.

*

It was a gloomy afternoon in Seoul, it just rained and gray clouds still hovered above the city. Himchan came back from work a while ago and now he was enjoying a cup of tea, while looking out the window and listening to the soft sounds of an acoustic guitar. Yongguk was playing it, a soft melody; it was his way to relax. Himchan sipped from his cup and then looked at his boyfriend with a smile on his face. He was so focused, his hair falling beautifully on his face; he looked like a rock star. Himchan drew his phone out of the pocket of his jeans and quickly snapped a photo of Yongguk, chuckling afterwards.

“I couldn’t help it you were so into it,” he explained as Yongguk looked at him. The older chuckled and put his guitar aside, coming towards his boyfriend. Soon, they were sitting at the window, embraced, Himchan’s back glued on the other’s chest.

“Can I ask you something?” Yongguk asked, breaking the silence between them. Himchan turned to look at him.

“Anything.”

“Who was that guy?” Yongguk asked and immediately saw a slight change in Himchan’s expression, something so slight many would not be able to detect but he knew his boyfriend’s expression’s all too well. ”That gray haired one…”

“Ah, Jongup,” Himchan’s tone was calm. “We met in Boston; he was a colleague of mine.”

“I see,” Yongguk’s tone was deep. “You seemed distressed by him, am I wrong?”

“I was surprised to see him there, that’s all. We don’t really get along,” Himchan said with a calm tone.

“You seemed really weird after you saw him and I know you enough to know that not many things get to you. Should I worry?”

“Never,” Himchan said and leaned in for a brief kiss. “He’s not important in my life. Don’t worry.”

“Okay,” Yongguk kissed him once again.

Himchan went to take the tea cup back to the kitchen, his hands slowly shaking as he didn’t expect Yongguk to ask him about Jongup. He wondered if he noticed something more, he knew that Yongguk was very perceptive and detected any slight change in him. He slowly put the cup in the dishwasher and then leaned on the counter, a blank expression on his face. He sighed deeply. In the living room, Yongguk was looking out the window, he noticed something was wrong but decided not to pressure the other.

*

Chaerin was just preparing to go home after she visited the company, mostly to assist her father in some company matters. She tried being more active, showing her father that she is capable of running this company but at this point she was more of a secretary of her dads, not doing much, just being there. She headed towards the elevator but he saw someone very familiar standing in front of the doors.

“Ah, miss Chaerin,” Jongup smiled widely. “It’s always a pleasure to see you,”

“What are you doing here Mr. Moon?”

“I visited your father concerning some business matters,” he said and both reacted as the elevator bell dinged and the doors opened. Chaerin stepped inside and was followed closely by the other. “I wanted to talk to you too.” She pressed the down button.

“About what?”

“I saw the magazine,” Jongup said and Chaerin glared at him. “Quite rude for Himchan to do this, isn’t it?”

“It’s just a magazine,” she said trying not to seem too concerned by this.

“So, you’re not concerned of the gossip that the photo shooting is going to cause?” Jongup asked with a smirk. “Surely Himchan planned this, I know your relationship is kind of tense.”

“Be straightforward Mr. Moon, what do you want from me?”

“I think we both have the same interests regarding Allure,” Jongup said with a chuckle. “…and Himchan.”

“What do you mean?” Chaerin asked.

“How do you feel about taking revenge?” Jongup asked with a smile. Chaerin was puzzled.

The elevator arrived at the destination and Jongup got out immediately, bidding farewell to the beautiful lady. Chaerin was a bit bewildered by this but she couldn’t help feeling very curious. Did she want revenge? Maybe.


	15. Of Betrayals and Opportunities

[ **Play** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DksSPZTZES0)

**_About 3 years ago_ **

_**H** imchan arrived at his apartment after classes and tears were streaming on his face. He cried all the way home and now that he’s here, he just couldn’t calm down. This apartment had so much meaning to him as he shared it with no other than his fiancé at that time, Moon Jongup. The two met at University, both studying business and having most of the classes together. They began talking, being the only two Asians in the classes, and slowly discovered they had the same interests. They began liking each other and soon they were together. At the end of the first college year, they were already living together. The relationship was blooming beautifully and soon they were so much in love. Himchan was so happy, it seemed that he finally found someone who understood him completely and loved him for what he was. It was beautiful. Jongup proposed the next year on Christmas and Himchan accepted without hesitating. Everything was so beautiful and Himchan really thought they would be together forever. _

_Himchan fell on the couch, crying his eyes out. He didn’t know how to react to the news he just received, it was the ultimate betrayal for him. He had a business plan to submit, it was the end of the year assignment and it was very important since this could determine if he actually graduates or not. Himchan submitted his plan this morning but found out that the exact same plan was submitted by none other than Jongup therefore he was rejected immediately. Himchan just stared at his professor and couldn’t utter any words; he just nodded and got out of the class before he started crying._

_He was waiting for the other to come home and at least explain to him why he did it. Soon, the door opened and Jongup stepped inside the apartment. His expression was very serious and it hasn’t softened even if he saw Himchan on the couch, bawling his eyes out. Himchan raised his eyes and looked at the other._

_“Why?” he asked and Jongup sighed and got closer to him._

_“The world of business is harsh and you’re just too naïve, I had to teach you a lesson. There will always be betrayals.”_

_“I thought you loved me,” Himchan cried._

_“I do,” Jongup said, looking at Himchan with a stern look. “This will teach you a lesson, I hope.”_

_“What did I do wrong?” Himchan asked, tears still pouring on his face._

_“As I told you, this world is a harsh one. It had to be like that, I had no other choice. I don’t expect you to understand but I am now sorry for what I did.”_

_“Get the fuck out of the apartment!” Himchan yelled between sobs, pushing at the other’s chest._

_“It’s my apartment, I am not going anywhere.”_

_By the end of the day, Himchan took everything he owned and moved to the place he stayed before moving in with Jongup. He couldn’t believe Jongup was able to do something like that. He couldn’t understand why he chose to betray him. A few weeks later he discovered that one of the reasons he did it was because of another guy. This crushed Himchan and he just wanted to go back to Korea and not see Jongup again._

_He managed to come up with another business project in just two weeks and that’s when the idea of Allure came into his mind; just a prototype at that time. He graduated with honors and he last saw Jongup when he was on the stage, giving a speech. Their eyes met and Himchan almost forgot his words but he kept strong, he didn’t want to seem broken even though he was._

“Earth to Himchan…” Daehyun said while waving his hand in front of the CEO’s eyes. “You ok?”

“Y-Yeah…”

“What’s with you? You keep spacing out.”

“I’m tired, that’s all,” Himchan lied.

“You should go home and rest, the company is doing well,” Daehyun said with a smile.

“I will.”

The two just had lunch and then returned to the company’s building. Himchan promised he would go home but he still had a couple of meetings so he couldn’t do that right now. Daehyun had a lot of work too, he was answering calls, making schedules and organizing papers and he seemed to be having quite a rough time with some people; they just couldn’t understand that Himchan’s schedule was booked. Since the magazine and new make-up line was released, sales rose steeply and everyone wanted to have a meeting with the CEO. Some were promising interesting business plans, some wanted to have collaborations while some just wanted to waste Himchan’s time.

Yongguk returned from the factory and seemed pleased with everything. He went into the office where he greeted his lover with a few long kisses. Himchan still seemed weird but Yongguk didn’t ask anymore. It wasn’t affecting their relationship yet. However today things were different because Himchan was extremely clingy and started showering Yongguk with affection; not that the latter minded much.

“Don’t you think Daehyunnie works too much?” Himchan asked with a serious tone.

“I do but that’s just because you can’t answer your own phone,” Yongguk joked and earned a stone cold glare from his partner. “…or make your own coffee…”

“Do you still want to sleep with me in this century?” Himchan’s tone was a threatening one. Yongguk slowly nodded.

“How do you plan on making his work easier?” Yongguk asked and Himchan’s features softened.

“I have a plan,” Himchan smiled as he sat on Yongguk’s lap.

“Speaking of plans, I found a new detective that specializes in finding lost family members. Do you want to have a talk with him?” Yongguk asked as they were sitting together on a chair.

“Why? So he could take my money and deliver nothing? We found nothing on our previous attempts,” Himchan sighed.

“I know this can be discouraging but one day we’ll find them,” Yongguk said with a smile as he caressed the other’s back. Himchan’s head fell on the other’s chest and he sighed deeply.

“Maybe,” Himchan said looking at his boyfriend. “Still, I have everything I want right here.”

Yongguk smiled and then closed the gap between their mouths with a sweet kiss. “Me too Channie, me too.”

“So, here’s my plan…” Himchan began telling Yongguk his plan on making Daehyun’s life easier…or harder.

*

Seungri was thrilled when he got a call from H&M about a week ago announcing him that he was chosen as a model for the upcoming campaign. He was even more thrilled when he heard Minseok’s going to be there as well. He just couldn’t believe he was chosen at first and he was really excited. He thought about it the whole week.

Today was the shooting day and as he got there, he saw that Minseok was already there. They shared a quick hug and quickly went to meet with the other models and the photographers. They were shooting for the Autumn-Winter campaign and the set looked absolutely amazing. It had kind of a spooky vibe about it but it was really beautiful. The ones in charge of the whole set were really nice and they talked a lot with the models and prepared them for the shoot. They were all dressed in some really cute clothes-part of the new collection- and then everyone started posing at the camera. Seungri did some solo shots, giving his best to look good winking at the camera, acting cute and serious too. The photographers seemed to love him.

Then, the group shots followed and Seungri posed with a few girls which were very beautiful. He wasn’t shy to touch their faces, pose really close to them and act all sexy. The next shot was coincidentally with Minseok and they were both sitting on a bed that was draped in holiday lights. A smoke machine was used to make everything look more unusual. The two were told to join hands and look deep into each other’s eyes and this proved to be a very hard thing to do for Minseok who kept giggling, making Seungri laugh as well.

Seungri just couldn’t stop thinking about Jiyong in those moments, how they looked deep in their eyes and chuckled too. Still, something was different; Jiyong’s deep eyes captivated Seungri on an entire different level. Strangely, he wanted to get lost in that gaze, he wanted to explore it deeply and wanted to be closer to it. Ji’s gaze could make you confess your darkest desires –involving him- and could make you have dreams of pure pleasure –also involving him-. _Why am I even thinking of him? What’s so different about him? He’s just another guy, nothing’s really special about him; except his eyes and his explosive charisma and charm and his posture too. Focus Seungri, focus!_

About 6 hours later the shoot was done and everyone was really tired. Seungri was really hungry, he hasn’t eaten anything the whole day and he felt like he was going to pass out so when Minseok suggested they should go have lunch together he accepted immediately.

“You did really well,” Minseok smiled as they were both gulping down fries and burgers. No one cared about the junk food right now, they were starving.

“You too. Those clothes looked so cute on you,” Seungri chuckled.

“Sorry I kind of screwed up that bed scene,” Minseok chuckled.

“It’s okay, we both laughed. I hope it wasn’t awkward,” Seungri laughed.

“Nope, I got used of holding guys’ hands,” Minseok laughed too. “It was fun watching you up close. You’re really handsome.”

“Look who’s talking,” Seungri winked.

The two enjoyed their late lunch together and then took a walk through the park, both enjoying a latte. They got along really well, flirted a bit too and generally had fun together. After a while they parted with a hug, a long one, and then both went home.

*

It was a lazy day for Jiyong and his fiancée as they just didn’t have anything planned. It was also raining so that added to their laziness. They were in the luxurious living room on the couch. Jiyong was changing channels on the TV while Chaerin was sprawled on the couch, with her legs over his, reading some articles from various Fashion magazines. There were two coffee cups on the coffee table, both half empty.

He stopped at a music channel and put the remote down. His hands were now on her legs, gently massaging them, making her sigh in pleasure. Yes, he was good with massages too, his long fingers knew how to press the right spots on the body and Chaerin loved the feeling. She let the vogue magazine drop from her hands as she got up and straddled Jiyong. She kissed him softly as his hands moved to caress her back and waist. The kissing continued for a while and it was about to get hotter but Jiyong’s phone dinged a couple of times signaling he got a new e-mail. At first he wanted to ignore it but then he reached out for the device, stopping the kiss with Chaerin.

His eyes were glued to the screen and his mouth fell agape as he was reading the e-mail. Chaerin looked at him with a curious look. He then turned the phone to her, letting her read the e-mail.

**_Greetings,_ **

**_Mr. Kwon Jiyong, it is our duty and pleasure to announce that you were chosen to represent aspiring Asian designs and designers at the upcoming gala that will take place during the world renowned Los Angeles Fashion Week. We hope to see you there and we are thrilled to see the amazing designs you come up with._ **

**_For further details, don’t hesitate to contact us._ **

**_Have a good day,_ **

**_Ms. Alexandra DiLaurentis; Head of the fashion department of LAFW._ **

Chaerin squealed as she finished reading the e-mail and hugged her fiancé tightly the next second. She covered Jiyong in kisses before he had the chance to say anything. Jiyong had tears in his eyes; this was very big news for him and his career. Surely, being part of something this extraordinary will have its rewards and he just couldn’t wait to attend such an amazing event.

“I am so proud of you!” Chaerin exclaimed after she stopped kissing the other’s face.

“Thank you,” Jiyong smiled and crashed his lips with hers in the next moment. He was too star-struck to say anything else.


	16. Of Good and Bad News

[ **Play** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BqGSRVbUaLw)

**J** iyong was in the seventh heaven right now, his excitement was through the roof and a part of him still felt like he was dreaming. Being chosen by the LA fashion week was a big deal, not only for him but generally, and it could mean the lunch of a very successful career. He just couldn’t wait to be there and present his collection to famous designers around the world. He wanted to make a good impression so for that he needed his best designs and that meant a lot of work.

The fashion show is in about a month and he needed to be fully prepared. He had some designs ready but he was nowhere near ready for the show. He needed help and fortunately for him he was friends with one of the biggest Seoul fashionistas, Kim Himchan. The CEO of Allure screamed when he heard the news and immediately showed up at Ji’s small studio with a bottle of champagne and chocolates. He offered his full support; he really wanted Jiyong to wow the world of fashion. Jiyong was a very talented man and he needed recognition for his efforts.

“I’m so happy for you! Finally people are going to see the genius you are!” Himchan hugged him tightly.

“I’m really nervous about everything. I hope I don’t screw up.”

“You can’t screw up when you’re with me,” Himchan said with a chuckle. “Now, let me see your designs and let’s create magic.”

Jiyong smiled and gave Himchan his portfolio containing every design he ever imagined. Himchan was intrigued by some and immediately began choosing some of the drawings that he liked. Jiyong couldn’t choose, he kind of hated everything he created –artist problems- and nothing seemed worthy of LA.

As the brunet was looking through the portfolio with his very critic eyes, they were talking about _Allure_. Jiyong actually apologized on behalf of Chaerin for her outburst regarding the controversial photo shooting. He also found out that she lied to him and didn’t deliver any donuts to the Allure headquarters.

“I know I shouldn’t be sorry but I kind of caused this whole scandal by adding Seungri to the mix. I thought it would be fun but…” Himchan said with a serious tone.

“It was really fun working with him,” Jiyong admitted. “I don’t know why she’s like that.”

“Jealousy man,” Himchan chuckled. “She doesn’t want to lose the only person capable of handling her craziness.”

“She has nothing to worry about, it’s not like I would do something with her brother,” Jiyong said with a laugh.

“Seungri’s hot though…” Himchan admitted, also chuckling. “…and you two do make a cute couple. Everyone that saw the magazine said that.”

“I saw the reviews,” Jiyong admitted with a laugh.

Himchan had connections all over Seoul so he immediately found the best tailor able to create Ji’s masterpieces.

“Thank you so much,” Jiyong said with a grateful smile upon his face. Himchan nodded happily. “I couldn’t have done it without you!”

“Slay them!” Himchan said and they shared a hug.

*

It was just after lunch when Chaerin entered the studio Jiyong was in and she was looking quite pissed. Jiyong was busy talking on the phone with the guys from LA at first so she quietly stood on a chair, looking at him. He was so professional and sexy talking in English, he knew the language very well –as well as French and Japanese too- and she couldn’t help smiling. Once the conversation ended, Jiyong turned his attention towards her, leaning in for a brief kiss.

“My queen,” he said in English, with that sexy accent. “I missed you for lunch.”

“I’m sorry, I was really busy. I’m afraid I have some bad news,” she said with a sigh. “I tried postponing my activities so I could join you in LA but I couldn’t do it. My dad wants me to be here for some promotional work and I just can’t say no to him. He already thinks I am not good enough to inherit such company and he’ll freak if I miss this,” she said with a serious tone. Jiyong smiled and held her hand.

“It’s okay. I would’ve loved to be with you there but I understand that the company’s work is important. I hope you’ll watch me on the internet,” Jiyong said with a smile.

“I will! I am so proud of you,” Chaerin smiled.

*

Seungri was sitting on the couch, watching some TV show on Netflix and eating popcorn. Yes, he wasn’t the most active person today but he felt lazy and everyone needed a lazy day. He was alone as Daesung was rehearsing with the band. He could’ve invited Minseok but he thought their relationship was in a beginning state so asking him for Netflix and chill would be inappropriate; not that he wanted anything sexual with the guy. He was pretty focused on the phone, so focused that he didn’t hear the notification sound go off on his phone. It was only a bit later when he heard another ding that he noticed someone just texted him. He lazily reached out for his phone and looked at the screen, it was Jiyong.

 **“Hi Seungri!”** the first text said. **“It’s me, Jiyong,”** said the second one.

**“Hi! Yeah, I know I saved your number. ”**

**“I’m coming to Los Angeles in about a month and I thought that maybe you’d want to hang out. “**

**“Really? Wow that’s great! ”** Seungri didn’t notice but he was smiling from ear to ear. **“Yeah, I would love to hang out with you.”**

**“Great! I can’t wait to see you!”**

**“Me too.”**

Seungri felt like blushing and tried to stop it but he just couldn’t do it. He looked in the mirror and saw that his cheeks were as red as they can be. He sighed deeply and fell back on the couch, not knowing what’s actually going on. He really did not like Jiyong in that way, and he surely didn’t want to be the target of Chaerin’s wrath; he didn’t want to get between them in any way but it seemed that his body was reacting very strangely to Ji. He shook his head and resumed watching the show, but his mind was drifting elsewhere.

*

At the Allure headquarters things were kind of busy as Himchan began redecorating in the middle of the day. He sent Daehyun away after lunch on all sorts of trips, like shopping and talking with different people just so he couldn’t be there. Why? Well he was planning kind of a surprise for him. He noticed how hard Daehyun was working and wanted to bring someone to help him and fortunately –or unfortunately- he knew just the right person.

Two workers were now moving the furniture around so two desks would fit in the hallway between the elevator and the CEO’s and COO’s joined office. Himchan was watching everything with a smile on his face, clearly enjoying that things were going good. Yongguk was by his side and had a smile on his face too, he liked seeing that Himchan was happy and not too lost in thoughts.

“Daehyun’s going to kill us one day,” Yongguk commented.

“He won’t, he will thank us.”

“How can you be so sure?” Yongguk chuckled.

“They’re meant for each other; I’m just pushing the wheels of destiny a bit,” Himchan said and Yongguk smiled. The two joined hands and looked at each other, sharing a brief kiss then.

A few seconds later the doors to the elevator opened and to Himchan’s surprise, Daehyun came inside, holding a bit box of donuts in his hands. He stopped when he saw everything and walked towards his bosses with a confused look upon his face. He saw the workers there and didn’t understand what was going on.

“Uhm, here are your donuts,” he said with a smile. “What’s going on?”

“Daehyunnie, we have something to tell you,” Himchan started and had a very big smile on his face. He looked quite creepy.

“Okay…”

“You worked really hard…” Himchan began the same grin on his face and Daehyun’s eyes widened fearing the worst. “…and these two years with you have been amazing…”

“Oh my god! Are you firing me?” Daehyun asked with a shocked tone. “I know I made a lot of mistakes but they were not entirely my fault!”

“N-No…” Himchan began but he was interrupted by Daehyun’s ramblings.

“Is this because I brought you a latte instead of an Americano the other day? I know how much you value a good cup of coffee but that lady at the store was a bitch.”

“Stop, Daehyun, we’re not firing you…” Yongguk intervened, his deep voice sounding through the room. Daehyun bowed, showing respect.

“As I was saying, you worked really hard these past months and dealt with all sorts of things. I know you were quite overwhelmed by everything so I thought I’d bring you someone to help you. I wanted it to be a surprise, that’s why I sent you away today,” Himchan said, the brig grin on his face disappearing and being replaced with a soft smile. Daehyun smiled.

“It’s a pleasure working for you despite having tons of work. Thank you.”

“I hope you and your new colleague will get along well,” Yongguk said with a smile. “You should guide him through everything since he doesn’t have much experience. “

“I will,” Daehyun smiled widely. “When can I meet him?”

“He should be here any moment,” Yongguk smiled.

Daehyun thanked his bosses one more time and then began talking to them as he usually did. He liked that they were very friendly and they could talk about everything. He asked questions about the new assistant but didn’t get many answers in return; just that he’s an okay guy. He was definitely curious. About 15 minutes later the workers finished moving the furniture and everything looked really good. They will be facing each other and Daehyun joked that he’ll keep staring at the new guy if he’s cute. Himchan couldn’t help but laugh, knowing how much truth his words were holding.

The doors to the elevator finally opened, revealing the new assistant and colleague of Daehyun. Their expressions were priceless. YoungJae stepped inside; a confident smile on his face that turned into a displeased expression once his eyes met Daehyun’s. The blond couldn’t say much, he glared at his bosses for a second and then turned towards the other, faking a smile.

“Mr. Kim, Mr. Bang, thank you for the opportunity you gave me. Being your assistant is an honor to me,” YoungJae said with a smile on his face. “I hope you won’t get in my way,” Youngjae continued, looking at Daehyun.

“You’re the extra one, you should not get in my way,” Daehyun replied coldly.

“Now, play nicely you two,” Himchan said with a smile on his face. “Join us in our office for a celebratory drink,” Himchan continued and then turned around and walked inside. Daehyun quickly joined him, really not pleased with the choice they made.

“You know, I kind of wished you would’ve fired me…” Daehyun said with a sigh.


	17. Of Bad Days and Kisses

[ **Play** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GEhDA13d4lQ)

* * *

**I** t was a beautiful morning in the Korean capital. The sun was already shining brightly, lifting the moods of the people who were on their way to work. It was the beginning of fall and the leaves already began changing colors making the sight much more beautiful.

“Oh shit!” Daehyun exclaimed as he hurried through a sea of people, coffee in one hand and freshly baked goods in other. He was 9 minutes and 37 seconds late for work and he was freaking out already.

He hurried to the building he was working in and as he entered he headed straight towards the elevator. While inside, he quickly ran a hand through his hair fixing it and then fixed his clothes so he didn’t look like some kind of hobo. 

The elevator dinged signaling he arrived at his destination and he quickly ran out of it, heading towards the shared office of his bosses. He hurried, not batting an eye to his new colleague who was currently sitting at his desk, smirking. The double doors swung open surprising both Himchan and Yongguk who were just sharing an intimate moment in front of the long glass windows. 12 minutes and 45 seconds. 

“Good morning,” Daehyun said loudly as he started bowing politely. “I’m sorry for being late. Here are your coffees and some baked goods,” he said and then noticed a plate full of goodies on Himchan’s desk along with two coffee cups.

“Good morning Daehyun,” Himchan said with a serious tone though he had a smile on his face. “YoungJae already bought us coffee and sweets but you can leave them here.”

“Oh,” Daehyun frowned for a second as he placed the cups and goodies on the desk. “I’m sorry…”

“It’s ok, we understand,” Yongguk said with a serious tone. “I would like you to instruct YoungJae today, guide him through everything you do. I want him to learn everything quickly.”

“No problem,” Daehyun said and bowed one more time before leaving.

“Daehyunnie…” Himchan called out before the latter left. Daehyun turned around. “Behave,” Himchan winked.

Sighing deeply, Daehyun exited the office and tried to be calm and positive about everything. His day won’t be ruined by the little things, he won’t let it. The next second he clenched his fist as he saw YoungJae with his feet on his desk, looking at him and smirking. He slowly walked towards the desk, trying hard not to snap.

“Get your dirty feet off my desk!” Daehyun said with a calm voice, emphasizing every word. YoungJae rolled his eyes and slowly took the legs off, adapting a normal position. “Your desk is there so please…”

“That desk is too little,” YoungJae commented, not even looking at Daehyun. He was instead browsing on Instagram.

“They’re the same size.”

“I like this one better.”

“Fine,” Daehyun said. He was done arguing. He then walked towards a nearby work cabinet and got out two piles of files that needed sorting. He threw the papers on the desk, startling the other who seemed to be too focused on his phone. “Turn off your phone for now. We have work to do.”

YoungJae sighed deeply and put the phone in his pocket. With a deep breath, Daehyun began explaining the other what he had to do. Daehyun tried to keep everything professional and explained everything slowly, focusing on the important parts of the job. He explained everything in great details and it seemed that YoungJae actually gave a crap about this job; he wasn’t making any bitchy comments.

He then explained how YoungJae should sort the papers and then let him do it while he was taking calls and arranging meetings for his bosses. It was quiet for a while; Daehyun was looking over some documents while YoungJae kept sorting papers. Both of them were lifting their eyes from time to time to see what the other was doing. Their eyes met several times and Daehyun couldn’t help smiling.

“I think I’m done,” YoungJae said and Daehyun got up from the desk to check on him. Surprisingly YoungJae did a good job.

“Take these to Himchan, he needs to sign them,” Daehyun said.

“And if I refuse?” YoungJae said with a smirk. Daehyun glared at him.

“You can’t refuse.”

“You’re not the boss of me,” YoungJae said, a small innocent smile on his face. Daehyun wanted to punch that face.

“You’re right I’m not, Himchan is. And if you want to still have a job you should take these papers to him,” Daehyun was awfully calm for this situation.

“You’re so dramatic,” YoungJae said, picking up the papers. He got up from the chair and went towards the office of the CEO. He was swaying his hips left and right in a very tempting way and Daehyun couldn’t help but look. “I can see you looking at my ass, pervert!”

Daehyun clenched his fists and sighed deeply. This was a bad day.

*

Jiyong’s fashion studio was a mess since it was announced that he’ll be attending LA fashion week. He was so busy these days with his designs that he barely came home anymore. He was either at his desk, drawing sketches or at the tailor, checking to see the progress. There was still time until the fashion show but Jiyong was an incurable workaholic and wanted to get things done quickly and perfectly. Things until now were going great, the first few designs were awesome and Jiyong was pleased but he needed more; he wanted to wow the audience.

Chaerin entered his studio and her eyes widened at the mess she discovered. There were papers everywhere, pieces of fabric, some clothes scattered on the floor and some leftover food containers. Jiyong was nowhere in sight but still she proceeded inside, scrunching her nose at the filth. YoungBae emerged out of the other room in the next moment.

“Hi,” he happily said. “Nice to see you.”

“I’d like to say the same,” she seemed disgusted. “You two are living in a pigsty!” she said and YoungBae laughed.

“We were brainstorming ideas last night and things got really out of hand,” YoungBae chucked as he began cleaning up. “Jiyong’s picking up some new fabrics. He said he won’t be long…”

“Okay. I’ve been meaning to talk to you,” she said and he stopped his actions and looked at her.

“Talk.”

“You’re going to LA too, right?”

“No. Jiyong asked me to come but I have some opportunities I can’t miss.”

“You should go with him!” Chaerin said with a smile. “It’s LA, you should go and have some fun.”

“Why do I have the feeling there’s an ulterior motive here?” YoungBae chuckled as he saw her expression change. “Don’t tell me this is about Seungri…”

“It’s not…” she said and then sighed deeply. “Okay, it is but don’t tell Jiyong, he’ll think I am over-reacting. I’m just worried that little prick will say something to him or I don’t know…” she said and YoungBae couldn’t help but laugh loudly.

“That little prick is really not interested in your husband,” YoungBae chuckled.

“You don’t know that.”

“Actually, I do. We talked about it.

“You talked about hooking up with Jiyong?” Chaerin asked, a repulsed expression on her face.

“Yes, after we had sex,” YoungBae said with a smile. He always enjoyed annoying Chaerin.

“Ugh, I don’t need to hear this,” she turned around and headed towards the exit. “Tell Jiyong to call me and please clean up this place.”

YoungBae chuckled and shook his head after she left. He actually didn’t know if Seungri was interested in Jiyong or not but he did enjoy seeing Chaerin so bothered about this. Was she insecure about her relationship or didn’t she trust Jiyong? Still, Seungri was not the type to hit on straight guys, even if they were hot and his sister’s lovers.

*

**9PM, Los Angeles**

Seungri loved the nightlife that Los Angeles provided and didn’t miss the chance to party. So, when Minseok proposed they would go to a new club that was opening, he immediately said yes. He was in his room, trying out clothes that would best fit him. Daesung was there too, judging him on his choices and giving his best advice; of course he wanted his friend to look good.

After about thirty minutes Seungri finally found something that pleased Daesung and went to the bathroom to style his hair a bit and apply some perfume. Of course, Daesung followed him.

“Do you like this guy?” Daesung asked, referring to Minseok.

“I don’t know yet. We flirt a lot and he’s cute…” Seungri said and Daesung nodded.

“He’s cute indeed. He reminds me of someone.”

“Who?”

“Jiyong,” Daesung said and Seungri looked at him with a confused expression. “Oh come on, you surely saw that he looks similar to Jiyong! It’s funny since you admitted you don’t like Jiyong yet you choose a guy who looks like him,” Daesung laughed.

“You’re talking nonsense!”

“I’m not, you’re just in denial my boy,” Daesung laughed louder.

“Shut up!” Seungri said, getting out of the bathroom. “I have to go, I am late. Are you sure you don’t want to come with us?”

“Nah, I am tired and there are a bunch of shows on Netflix that want me tonight,” Daesung chuckled. “Have fun!”

Seungri met with Minseok about 15 minutes later and they walked together towards the location of this new club, talking happily about their days. Seungri immediately received a compliment for his outfit and he couldn’t help but praise Minseok’s too; they were both looking amazing. They arrived at the club and it was quite full already. Music was booming and people were dancing and drinking without a care in the world.

They both got drinks, some alcoholic cocktails with weird names, and at first they sat down on stools and looked around. Minseok was definitely getting some looks from some guys but he seemed to be interested only in Seungri at the time as he was flirting shamelessly with the other. Seungri didn’t mind, in fact he flirted back.

About three drinks later they were both feeling good and Minseok suggested they would dance. They got on the dance floor and let the music rhythm invade their bodies. Minseok discovered that Seungri was a great dancer and he made sure he’ll get noticed by the other. In those moments Seungri remembered what Daesung said earlier and as Minseok was moving, he could see some resemblance with Jiyong. He shook his head and cursed his friend for planting such image in his head. They started dancing together, grinding on each other and they were both feeling really good.

Minseok was bold but Seungri could be bolder so he didn’t hesitate and grabbed the other in all the right places, his hands traveling down towards his thighs. Minseok was definitely enjoying it and touching the other as well, both lost in the dance. They looked at each other briefly before they smashed their lips together in a long, intoxicating kiss.

Maybe it was the drinks, maybe it was something else but in that moment Seungri didn’t think that he was kissing Minseok, he thought of kissing Jiyong. At first he was shocked by his own thoughts but he was aroused by them too. He didn’t stop; he just kissed with more passion and showed the other how great of a kisser he was. Their tongues danced together as their bodies moved to the music rhythm. Their hands were all over their bodies and Seungri felt like Minseok’s body was awfully similar to Ji’s. He couldn’t stop; he didn’t want to stop even though he felt it was wrong.


	18. Of Tension and Kindness

[ **Play** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xtk8ro_eJZE)

**T** wo bodies were moving together as one, hard sloppy kisses and moans filling the room. The bed squeaking under their weight as the pace intensified, the passion growing with each passing second. Touches, lustful grabs and soft bites, moans and pleasure sounds only added to the eroticism between them. The two were in perfect sync, bodies grinding together in harmony, lust in the air.

Seungri straddled the other, slowly riding him and moaning in pleasure. Two big hands were touching, grabbing and slapping his ass causing the moans only to grow louder. Seungri was going agonizingly slow and the guy just had enough. He grabbed his waist tightly and leaned upwards for a long, deep kiss.

“What was your name again?” Seungri whispered in a sexy voice. The guy kissed him hard, his tongue invading Seungri’s mouth with no mercy. As they broke the kiss, the guy bit Seungri’s bottom lip.

“Pablo,” he said in a sexy accent. Seungri moaned as he ran his hands through the thick, curly hair of the other.

In the next moment, Seungri was pushed on the bed. Pablo’s body glistened in the moonlight and Seungri licked his lips knowing exactly what will happen next. He gripped the sheets and moaned loudly as the other entered him completely.

**_The morning after_ **

It was 10AM when Seungri opened his eyes and groaned as the sunlight hit his eyes. He was naked and alone, his partner was already long gone. He moved slowly, feeling his whole body quite sore from last night’s activities. He sighed deeply and slowly got up, looking for his clothes. The only thing he found were the black boxers he wore last night so he quickly put them on and walked outside of the bedroom. The smell of freshly brewed coffee hit his nostril and for a moment he thought that Pablo or whatever his name was decided to stay but as he entered the living room he saw none other than Daesung sitting on the couch and watching TV.

“Morning, slut,” Daesung said with a chuckle. “I made coffee.”

“Thanks,” Seungri said with a deep voice as he went to get some. After a while he returned to the living room and sat on the couch, right next to his friend.

“He was hot and confused when I opened the door,” Daesung said, probably referring to Pablo. “…but weren’t you dating Minseok?”

“I kissed Minseok once, that’s it,” Seungri said and sipped from his coffee. “I don’t think it will happen again.”

“When’s Jiyong coming?” Daesung asked suddenly, changing the subject.

“Tomorrow.”

“Oh, I can’t wait to meet him. Is he coming alone?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you going to go to the airport?”

“I don’t know yet, maybe. He didn’t say anything about it but I could go,” Seungri said and Daesung smirked.

“Perfect.”

“Oh god, I don’t even want to know what you’re thinking!” Seungri shook his head. “You’re gross!”

“Says the one fucking half of LA!”

“If you got it, flaunt it,” Seungri said, getting up and shaking his ass. Daesung burst into laughter.

*

Things have been awfully tense at the Allure headquarters lately as Daehyun and YoungJae just couldn’t find any common ground. They would fight over everything and occasionally it was the CEO who had to stop them for causing massive scandals. They couldn’t even ride the elevator together without causing a scene and Himchan wondered if he had made a mistake. He definitely saw some attraction between the two and thought it would be a good idea given the fact both of them were single and quite miserable.

Daehyun just finished making appointments and glancing over at his partner’s desk, he saw him as usual on his phone. He rolled his eyes and then turned his attention to the computer, he wanted to update Himchan’s calendar as well. YoungJae kept chuckling and laughing while the other worked and that pissed Daehyun off.

“Please be quiet, I’m trying to work here,” Daehyun said and YoungJae scoffed. “…and finish up those reports, don’t stay on your phone.”

“You’re not the boss of me,” YoungJae said in a mocking voice. “Himchan said I’m allowed to use the phone.”

“You’re allowed to use it for work, not sexting with creepy dudes over the internet. I saw your _Grindr_ photo,” Daehyun said with a grin.

“Jealous?” YoungJae said with a smirk. Daehyun chucked and got up, heading towards the other’s desk. YoungJae’s expression didn’t change though he had to admit that serious Daehyun was quite intimidating.

“Why would I be jealous? You’re nothing special.” Daehyun said, leaning over the other’s desk. YoungJae gasped and glared at the other.

“You have no idea how special I am,” YoungJae winked. Daehyun’s blood was boiling; no one ever defied him like YoungJae did.

“Get back to work, princess,” Daehyun said with a dark deep tone. YoungJae got up from his chair and now he was face to face with the other. They were inches apart and glaring at each other. The tension between them was palpable.

“And if I don’t?” YoungJae’s tone was sweet yet bitchy.

“I might make you moan like I did the last time,” Daehyun said, grabbing the other by the collar of his shirt. All the moving around the desk caused files to fall on the ground; there were important documents all over the floor. YoungJae gasped for a second and then smirked really widely.

“Two words: work harassment.”

“What are you two doing?” Himchan intervened; his tone was dark and serious. Daehyun let go of the other and looked at his boss who seemed to be quite pissed. “Why are my documents on the ground?” he asked with the same tone.

“I…” Daehyun tried finding an explanation.

“Clean this mess up,” Himchan said, looking at the two. “Both of you! Now!”

“We’re sorry,” YoungJae said.

The two quickly started gathering all the files and things were really quiet for the rest of the day as the two didn’t dare say a word. At least it was quiet.

*

Jiyong was in the main bedroom of the mansion, packing up the few last things he needed for his trip. The big luggage was already at the door, waiting. He was checking up things for the last time as he didn’t want to miss anything important. When everything was done, he was ready to go. He sighed as he got out of the room.

Truthfully he was a nervous wreck ever since he was picked; he could barely sleep at night. He wanted to do a good job there, he wanted to wow the audience and make a good impression. Of course he trusted himself but he also doubted his craftiness. There were tons of good designers in this world, many so much talented than he is and he wondered what new he can bring to the table. The fashion world was a cruel one and people might not like his style at all. He was only a rookie, trying his best and of course an opportunity like this is very important. This can be his start in the major, international, fashion world but this also could be a disaster. Koreans called his style edgy and bold but maybe this was too tame for the American public. Maybe he needed to be edgier. He sent his best designs out there and hoped for the best. Even if it fails to impress anyone, he knows he did his best. He tried not to think too much but his thoughts kept flying to dark places of his imagination. He dreaded the long plane ride and hoped there will be some good movies on the plane so he can get his mind off things for a while.

“Are you ready?” Chaerin asked as she waited for him in the living room. Jiyong nodded and smiled. She got up and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him slowly. Jiyong wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss.

“I’m nervous,” Jiyong said as they broke the kiss. She chuckled.

“It’s normal,” she said, caressing his face. “Don’t worry, your designs are amazing and I am sure you’ll wow everyone. You’re a great designer and I trust you completely.”

“Thank you for your support,” he said and kisser her forehead. “I’m lucky to have you in my life.”

“I’m the lucky one,” Chaerin smiled as they headed towards the main entrance. “Make sure to call me when you get there, I don’t care if it’s 3AM here, you should call me. And be careful ok?”

“I will call you and I will be careful,” Jiyong smiled.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Another-briefer- kiss was shared and then Jiyong left. Chaerin sighed deeply as she waved at her fiancé as he was getting into YoungBae’s car. As she closed the door, she bit her lip. She had a bad feeling about this and the recent situation wasn’t making things easier for her. Seungri will be there and he surely won’t miss an opportunity to hang out with Jiyong. She was conflicted and while a part of her trusted Jiyong and his love for her, the other part was remembering Seungri’s words from a long time ago. The question that was on her mind was would Seungri do something like that? And would Jiyong fall for it?

_Relax Chaerin, he is yours and no one is ever taking him away from you. Ever._

**_11 hours later, Los Angeles, California._ **

The plane landed safely in Los Angeles and Jiyong was relieved because he didn’t know how much more he could take, he didn’t like long plane rides. He couldn’t sleep on the plane at all and spent the entire time listening to music and watching movies so he was quite exhausted. He got out of the plane and quickly walked towards the baggage claim area. He felt a bit lost at first but he quickly found his way inside the huge airport.

He took his luggage and then headed towards one of the many exits in hopes to find a taxi that would take him to the hotel. As he was moving, he heard his name being called and turned around curiously. To his surprise he saw Seungri running towards him, and smiling widely. His eyes widened and a smile crept in his face as well. Seungri quickly arrived and had to catch his breath for a second before he grabbed Jiyong in a tight ‘bro-hug’.

“Hello! It’s so good to see you again,” Seungri said, this time in English. It was the first time Jiyong saw the other speak like that and was surprised by how good he was speaking.

“It’s good to see you too,” Jiyong said, in English too. Seungri smiled like an idiot because that bit of English made Jiyong so much sexier.

“You must be exhausted from your flight, right? Have you booked a hotel room?” Seungri asked, in Korean this time.

“Yes, I have everything booked,” Jiyong smiled.

“Well then come with me, the taxi is waiting,” Seungri smiled, taking Jiyong’s luggage.

“I can carry it,” Jiyong chuckled.

“Nonsense, you’re a guest,” Seungri said flashing his smile.

The taxi was indeed waiting and after loading everything in the trunk of the car, they were headed for the hotel. The traffic was crazy as always so the two had time to talk and catch up on things. The first thing they talked about was the pictorial they did together and Seungri got really shy, he was blushing madly but Jiyong was kind enough not to say anything about that. After about 40 minutes they arrived at the hotel.

“Do you need any help with the check-in?” Seungri asked.

“No, I’ll be fine. Thank you for your kindness,” Jiyong said with a smile. “Maybe tonight we can have dinner together? I don’t know many people here and I could use the company.”

“Sure,” Seungri smiled from ear to ear. “Call me when you want to go. See you soon.” With a firm handshake they parted and both had broad smiles on their faces.


	19. Of Meals and Sadness

[ **Play** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PLDIhqMWH00)

**J** iyong was sprawled on the big bed of the hotel room, his hair was all messy and he was sweaty; who knew LA would be so hot. He just took a two hour nap and he was feeling much better. His thoughts and insecurities were still all over the place and he knew he’ll be like this until the end of the show. He didn’t want to dwell into his dark thoughts for too much, it will get him nowhere. What he wanted now was to eat something because honestly he was starving so he picked up his phone and quickly sent a text to Seungri.

**“Are we still on for dinner? I just woke up and I’m hungry. ”**

**“Yes. When?”** Seungri’s reply came almost instantly.

**“Give me one hour to shower and change. Where should we meet?”**

**“I’ll pick you up. ”**

**“Great!”**

Jiyong smiled, Seungri was very nice and sacrificed his own time for him. Groaning, the brunet got out of the bed and then walked towards the bathroom, still yawning and rubbing his eyes. He undressed and climbed into the shower and sighed heavily as the hot water poured on his body. He felt a bit better.

On the other side of the city, Seungri was rummaging through his closet trying to find a good outfit for tonight. He didn’t want anything too classy but he really didn’t know what to choose. He wanted to look good. Helping –and criticizing every choice- was Daesung who seemed to be very excited, more excited than Seungri.

“Wear these,” Daesung said, throwing a pair of jeans in Seungri’s way. “…it makes your ass stand out and we all know your ass is your best asset. Get it, asset?” he chuckled.

“These are my slutty jeans,” Seungri said with a laugh. “I can’t wear them.”

“Sure you can!” Daesung said as he continued looking through the closet. “…and wear this shirt with them,” he said, getting out a blue shirt.

Seungri eventually got tired of Daesung’s nagging and decided to wear what he was proposing. After a while, he was dressed up and ready to go and he was looking amazing. He texted Jiyong announcing him that he’s ready and then got out of the apartment.

Jiyong was ready too, he decided to wear something casual and the black jeans and red shirt he picked looked really good on him. After a while, Seungri arrived at the hotel and there was Jiyong, waiting for him and looking all fabulous; Seungri felt like a potato compared to him. They smiled at each other and shared a handshake and then both got into a taxi.

Seungri knew LA quite well and he knew the best place to dine and still have money in the pocket. He could not afford the five star restaurants Jiyong was used too but he hoped the restaurant he had in mind will be just fine. The taxi stopped in front of a very nice looking place and the two got out, both smiling and talking.

 _Papa Jino_ was a restaurant Seungri used to frequent quite a lot because of its great food and great prices. It had a very homey feel and it definitely captured the brunet’s heart since the first time he was here. The place was quite crowded tonight but the two managed to get a table quickly. Jiyong was looking around and he seemed to like what he was seeing. He actually loved Italian food.

They ordered their food and a bottle of wine and as they were waiting, they began talking about their lives. Seungri actually liked talking to Jiyong since he was smart and knew how to keep a conversation going, they were awkward at all. The topics varied but they all came back to the fashion world and undeniably the reason why Jiyong was here. Seungri gasped when he heard Jiyong was picked by the LAFW to represent Asia.

“Wow, that’s amazing!” Seungri said in a loud voice. “I’m really happy for you!”

“Thank you,” Jiyong giggled, getting shy. “I’m really nervous though.”

“I’m sure everything will turn out great. I bet the designs are amazing!” Seungri said optimistically. He was genuinely happy for Ji’s success.

“Would you like to see them?” Jiyong asked with a smile.

“Yes!”

“I’m allowed to bring someone with me so would you like to be my plus one?” Jiyong asked, a bit smile spreading on his lips. Seungri’s eyes widened and he could feel himself blushing.

“Oh my god, yes!” Seungri said, grinning like a fool.

Chuckling, Jiyong poured wine in the two glasses. “To us,” Jiyong said, raising his glass. Seungri raised his as well.

“To us,” Seungri smiled as the glasses clinked.

A while later the food arrived and it was as delicious as Seungri expected it to be. Jiyong seemed to love it too. The atmosphere was very nice and the conversation flowed perfectly, it wasn’t tense at all. Jiyong was very interested in Seungri’s work as a model too and even admitted he would love to have him as a model someday; Seungri was honored.

Seungri paid for everything, it was the least he could do after Jiyong was so generous. Then, they got out but neither of them wanted the night to be over so Seungri suggested they would take a walk. Jiyong accepted immediately.

“How are things in Korea? I kept Himchan but he’s busy all the time.”

“Himchan’s very busy with _Allure,_ the magazine is quite successful. Everyone talked about us,” Jiyong chuckled.

“What was Chaerin’s reaction?” Seungri asked.

“She huffed and puffed, threatened to make Himchan pay for everything but she apologized eventually,” Jiyong said with a smile. “Did she talk to you?”

“Well, she sent me a message accusing me of ruining your reputation with my gayness,” Seungri chuckled. Jiyong looked at him with a serious expression on his face. “She’s right though, I hope I didn’t cause any bad press. I know Korea’s a lot more homophobic than USA.”

“I don’t care about the press or any gossip sites and you haven’t ruined anything. I think people are beginning to cope with the idea since Himchan took over the beauty world. We had fun during the photo-shoot; that’s our job, to pose for the camera and it was really creative of Himchan to do something this edgy. I don’t know why she over reacted like that, she posed with tones of guys and I didn’t say anything,” Jiyong said, his tone was really serious. Seungri smiled. “And by the way, I am ok with your sexuality…” Jiyong said, this time his tone was a bit more joyful.

“Thanks,” Seungri chuckled.

After their relaxing walk, they took a taxi towards the hotel Jiyong was staying at. As they arrived, Jiyong thanked Seungri for the nice evening and the two shared a hug. Something has changed that night, maybe because of Jiyong’s amazing perfume, maybe because of the way he tightened the hug or maybe because of that million dollar smile he flashed as they parted but it was certain that Seungri couldn’t get Jiyong out of his mind that night. Even when he arrived back at the apartment and sat in bed, he just couldn’t shake the other out of his thoughts.

*

Daehyun arrived a few hours late at work today and something was very different about him. You could tell when something was bothering him just by glancing at him. His expression was serious and though he forced a few smiles when he entered the building, they weren’t genuine. His eyes seemed sad too and if you’d look closely you could tell he cried recently; Himchan’s eyes make-up did wonders but Daehyun couldn’t fool anyone. Yes, he was wearing eye-make-up today, don’t judge him. There wasn’t that spark in his eyes, something was totally off.

The doors to the elevator opened and he headed towards his desk as quickly as he could. YoungJae was there and he seemed to be buried in paperwork but Daehyun couldn’t care less. He dropped his work bag on his desk and startled the other who was too focused to notice anything around him.

“Look who decided to come…” YoungJae threw a bitchy remark but Daehyun headed immediately towards the CEO office. “He’s in a meeting. Boy, you’re in such big trouble…” YoungJae commented bitterly and earned a stone-cold glare for the other.

The elevator dinged again and Himchan stepped outside of it. Daehyun immediately went towards him with YoungJae following, if there’s going to be drama, he’s present.

“Thank you for letting me skip a few hours,” Daehyun bowed and smiled. Himchan smiled and nodded. YoungJae watched from behind.

“How is she?” Himchan asked.

“Not really good,” Daehyun said with a frown.

“I’m sorry,” Himchan hugged the other.

Daehyun was on the verge of crying right now. His grandma, the most important person in the world to him, was just admitted to hospital and things weren’t looking too good. Daehyun’s parents weren’t exactly the loving type and things got really rough for Daehyun during his teenage years. They split up when he was 15 and he decided to stay with his mother. She remarried and Daehyun really didn’t feel like he fit into the family anymore. He was always close to his grandma and once he was legal he moved with her; his parents didn’t protest much. She was a very kind lady, very funny too and she loved her nephew more than anything. He got jobs and tried his best to earn lots of money so they could live comfortably but things weren’t always easy. They had struggles but Daehyun was always optimistic and worked hard. Sometimes he would have three part-time jobs and was scolded by his grandma but he didn’t care, all he did he did for her. When he was hired by Himchan, things got better and later, when the company grew bigger and his salary grew, he managed to get his own place. He still sent his grandma money, brought her the medicine she needed and went grocery shopping so she would live well.

Himchan knew of the situation and always helped him with whatever he could, he even raised his salary a few times; Daehyun was actually one of the most well paid assistants in the city. Yongguk helped a lot too; he would drive Daehyun around wherever he needed to go. Daehyun really felt thankful towards his bosses.

Lately things got bad as his grandma has fallen ill. The medicine wasn’t helping much as her coronary heart disease was progressing. Daehyun was worried but he would often hide his pain behind a smile as he didn’t want to burden anyone with his problems. Last night she had a stroke and was admitted into hospital. Daehyun got so scared that he called Himchan at 1AM and while crying he told him what happened. The blond hoped for the best, he didn’t want to lose her.

“Excuse me but since when is he getting special treatment? He missed half of his shift and I had to work my ass off and he’s getting hugs?” YoungJae protested.

“He had some personal matters to attend,” Himchan said with a serious tone. “And you did well so don’t complain.”

“What was so important that he couldn’t come?” YoungJae asked, his bitchiness showing off.

“Shut up already!” Daehyun snapped, turning towards YoungJae with a mean look upon his face. “What I did is none of your business so please shut your mouth!” he continued, his tone was harsh and tears began forming at the corners of his eyes. YoungJae just looked at him, frozen.

“Calm down and get back to work,” Himchan said, putting a hand on Daehyun’s shoulder. “Quietly!” Himchan added before leaving for his office.


	20. Of Surprises and Suits

[ **Play** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AdlpR9dcb88)

**T** he sun was shining gently over the Korean capital announcing another warm autumn day. The little fancy café –Moonlight- was crowded even now at the early hours of the morning. It’s location in downtown Seoul made it a very popular choice even if the price of coffee was a bit higher than usual. It had a very Parisian feel to it and soft music was playing at all times making the atmosphere very pleasant.

Chaerin just entered the place and immediately heads turned not because it was uncommon to see her in such place but because she looked stunning as ever. She walked confidently towards a back table, not sparing any glance at the people inside, she didn’t care about them. The owner of the café, Moon Jongup was waiting for her and he smiled widely when she sat down opposite of him.

“Good morning, you look elegant as ever Miss Lee,” he said politely as he took her hand to kiss it. Chaerin smiled.

“You’re always so charming,” she said with a soft tone. “Good morning.”

“I try,” he chuckled. In the meantime, a waiter came at the table, bringing two coffees and croissants to them. “I hope you don’t mind I took the liberty of ordering.”

“No problem,” she smiled. “So tell me, what the reason you called me here,” she asked after she sipped from her cup of coffee.

“Ready to get down to business, I see. Well, I think it’s about time you and I collaborate on a very important mission.”

“Before we continue, I’d like to ask you something,” she said and he nodded. “The last time we met you said something about my interests with Allure and Himchan…”

“Coincidentally, that’s what I want to talk about now,” he laughed. “As I said, I think we both have the same interests,”

“And those are…”

“Taking over, of course,” he smirked. “Himchan sure likes to play God and I am sure you agree that he needs a lesson. He put Jiyong’s reputation at risk with that scandalous photo shooting, don’t you think?”

“He did, yes,” Chaerin nodded. “So, you want us to take over Allure?”

“Yes,” Jongup chuckled as he sipped from his coffee. “And I want to destroy Kim Himchan.”

*

The _Allure_ headquarter was very quiet today, mostly because the two assistants were not fighting, in fact one of them was not even there. Daehyun sighed relieved when Yongguk took YoungJae with him at the factory; he surely needed a break from seeing the other’s face. YoungJae was a complete asshole lately and he seemed to do everything to get Daehyun in trouble. Daehyun wanted to be nice and professional but that guy didn’t have any professionalism in him, or niceness; he was straight from hell.

In the other side of the city, at the factory, things were busy as always. Everything seemed to be going well and Yongguk was pleased with the results. Though he seemed happy, there was something really serious and scary about him today, he seemed pissed and he was not talking much. It wasn’t unusual for him to be silent –Himchan was the one with the big mouth-but he barely spoke to YoungJae.

“The new manager is doing a good job,” YoungJae remarked as he looked through some papers. “Almost as good as I did.”

“Getting cocky?” Yongguk asked with a chuckle.

“No, it’s just the truth.”

“You’re right…” Yongguk said and paused. “…but lately you became very unprofessional. I heard what happened yesterday…” he said in that grave voice that brought shivers down YoungJae’s spine.

“Uhm, I can explain.”

“Please do because Himchan was very pissed and I don’t like it when my boyfriend is pissed,” Yongguk said, now looking at the other. He liked the fact he was intimidating with just one glance.

“I felt like he’s being privileged ok? He’s such good friends with you two and it feels like he can get away with everything…”

“I can assure you that Himchan is very correct in what he’s doing. Daehyun had a very important issue to solve.”

“Yeah, right. He probably overslept…” YoungJae rolled his eyes.

Sighing, Yongguk told YoungJae about Daehyun and his grandma. He told him everything he knew up to this point and YoungJae listened carefully. He couldn’t believe that this guy with his dumb smile could be so serious and responsible. He never looked at Daehyun that way; to him he was just the noisy and annoying assistant who pushed papers all day. He kind of felt bad for what he said.

“Oh…” YoungJae said, looking down.

“Next time please be more considerate and if you feel like you’re being mistreated, come to me or to Himchan. You know, we’re not the typical cold bosses, we take you out on dates for God’s sake,” Yongguk said, chuckling at the end.

“I’ll try,” YoungJae said with a smile.

The two got into the car and Yongguk drove back to the headquarters. As the two arrived, Yongguk went to his office to talk to Himchan while YoungJae sat at his desk. Daehyun was just opposite of him and he seemed to be very focused on certain things. YoungJae had to admit he looked quite cute being so serious. _Stop it Jae, he's not for you. No, not in a million years. He'll hurt you like the others._

Surprisingly, the office was very quiet the whole day.

*

The fashion show is tomorrow and Jiyong was kind of freaking out about everything. He went to the venue today and there he met Alexandra, they one who e-mailed him. She was a nice woman and Jiyong immediately got along with her. His clothes arrived too and they were safely stored, waiting to be displayed. There was a lot of work involved but the organizers assured Jiyong that everything will be perfect and he won’t face any difficulties; that eased his mind a bit. After everything was over, he went to eat something because he didn’t have breakfast and then he went back at the hotel.

On the other side of the city, Seungri just had breakfast and was doing his morning workout which included some push-ups; some squats for his amazing ass and crunches. It wasn’t much but he was too lazy to go to the gym today. He was almost finished when his phone started ringing; Jiyong was calling.

“Hi,” he said cheerfully. He didn’t know why he was so cheerful.

“ _Good morning Seungri,”_ Jiyong said with a cheerful tone as well. _“Can you come by the hotel? I want to see you.”_

“N-Now?” Seungri stuttered.

“ _Yes.”_

“Let me shower and I will…”

_“Great!”_

Seungri looked at the phone and couldn’t help smiling. _Why am I acting like that?_ He wondered as he got up from the floor and went straight to the bathroom. He took a quick shower and then he dressed up and exited the apartment. About 30 minutes later he arrived at the hotel and saw that Jiyong was waiting for him in the lobby. Jiyong quickly shook his hand and smiled widely. Seungri returned the smile, it was impossible not to do so when Jiyong was smiling so brightly.

“We have to go,” Jiyong said and Seungri looked at him curiously.

“Where?”

“You’ll see.”

They got out of the hotel and Jiyong immediately got into a taxi, followed by a really curious Seungri. Jiyong wouldn’t tell him anything as much as he asked. The ride wasn’t long and when they arrived, Seungri noticed that they were in front of a big clothing store. _Does he want to shop for clothes?_ Seungri wondered.

The two walked inside and Jiyong immediately approached a middle aged man. The two seemed to know each other well as they shared a hug and talked happily. Seungri just watched curiously as they talked about clothes; it seems they were both fashionistas. Suddenly they both looked at the curious Seungri and the latter saw the man smile.

“Ah, cute as you described him,” the man said towards Jiyong who chuckled shyly. “I have the perfect suit for him.”

“A suit?” Seungri asked confused.

“Jack here is one of my friends, he’s a designer,” Jiyong said with a smile. Seungri nodded and shook the guy’s hand. “Since you’re coming with me tomorrow, I want you to look absolutely flawless. There will be lots of models and designers and they have to notice you so this guy will help you by choosing the suit that represents you best.”

“Wow, thanks…” Seungri said with a smile. Jiyong nodded.

Jack then took Seungri by the hand and they walked together towards aisles and aisles of suits. Firstly, he made Seungri choose what he liked in order for him to have an idea about Seungri’s tastes and sense of style. Jiyong was following them quietly, examining a few suits too. To Jack’s surprise, Seungri picked out some very fine suits and after he picked up some more, he told the guys to follow him.

They walked into a back room which seemed to be Jack’s studio. The man bluntly told Seungri to get undressed and then try out the suits he had picked. Seungri went behind a quite transparent divider and he began trying on the suits, one by one, coming out for approval after each try. Jack kept saying no, commenting that the suits don’t show his assets well. Jiyong seemed to agree. Some suits were just not Seungri’s type, or they didn’t go well on his ass –Jack said that- and Jiyong agreed.

After a while, Seungri put on a suit that made both of the men look at him in awe. It hugged his body in all the right places and even Seungri felt really hot wearing it. Seungri did a few modeling poses and got applauses from Jack and praises from Jiyong who seemed to be having a good time. This was it; this was the suit he will wear.

Jack and Jiyong left the room, leaving Seungri to change in peace and as the latter came out of the room, he saw that Jiyong already paid for the suit and it was not cheap. He didn’t say anything at first, only thanked him and Jack for their kindness.

“Before you say anything, I just want to say this is not pity or anything. I know you have your own suits but I wanted to do something nice because you agreed to come with me tomorrow. It’s also a thank you gift because you showed me around and waited at the airport,” Jiyong said as they got out of the store, feeling the tension between Seungri and him.

“Uhm…thank you,” Seungri replied, this time smiling. He felt his cheeks burn. “I can’t wait to see your designs tomorrow.”

“I’m quite nervous,” Jiyong chuckled.

“I’m sure they picked you because of your talent so there’s no need to be nervous. Just be confident,” Seungri said with a smile.

“Right now I’m hungry,” Jiyong said with a laugh. “Want to join me for lunch?”

“Sure!” Seungri said with a long smile. “But this time I’ll pay!”

“Perfect!”


	21. Of Fashion and Proposals

[ **PLAY** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-lGTKtqtXeE)

**C** haerin stepped inside the lobby of _Allure_ and walked confidently towards the elevator that will take her to the CEO’s office. She was turning every head; everyone was looking at her because undoubtedly she was looking really good. A few murmurs were heard, questions about why she was here because everyone knew about the rocky relationship she had with Himchan. She paid no mind to that and continued her stroll towards the lift and as she arrived she pushed the top button. A smile curled up on her lips as the doors closed.

A few minutes later, she entered the double doors and headed towards the desk where Himchan was waiting. He had a serious face one, his business face, or the face he had when he didn’t like someone.

“Two assistants? You’re really busy these days,” she said with a smile as she sat down on the chair facing the CEO.

“I am so better make this quick. Why the urgent meeting?”

“Can’t I miss my friend?”

“You can hardly call me your friend since your last visit,” Himchan said with a serious tone. “No one rips my magazine and gets away with it.”

“You know how emotional women can get,” she said with a calm tone. She had a sweet smile on her face. “I’m sorry, really, and I want to make it up to you.”

“How?”

“Let me endorse your products,” she smiled. “It will definitely help them the number one Korean brand.”

“I am the number one Korean brand,” Himchan said with a smirk.

“Well, for now,” she smiled. “You wouldn’t want a bad review, would you?”

“Are you trying to blackmail me?” Himchan asked, scoffing. This woman had no shame.

“You do remember what happened to “Ko Ko Jeans” right?”

Chaerin was a very influential person on social media especially in Korea and last year she demonstrated just how vicious she could be when she offered to endorse a clothing brand that everyone loved – _Ko Ko Jeans_ \- and they refused. She was really mad and was determined to make the brand fail. She posted nasty reviews about the brand on her social media account and in just two months everyone stopped buying them; she destroyed the brand with just a few words and no one could do a thing to her.

“I do remember indeed,” Himchan chuckled. “You’re not going to stop until I offer you an endorsement deal, are you?”

“You catch on so quickly,” she smiled. “I’ll even do it for free, you’re my friend!”

“I’ll have to think about it,” Himchan said, now getting up from his chair. She got up as well. “I’ll call you!”

“I can’t wait, Channie!” she hugged him tightly. “We’re going to rule the world; it will be like high school all over again. Remember we were the bomb?”

“Such a dream team,” Himchan chuckled.

“I am looking forward for our collaboration. Thank you for listening to me,” she smiled and left. Himchan nodded and hugged her one more time; he had to make sure she is real because she was way too nice to him. What happened? Did she hit her head?

He didn’t know what to think about the endorsement deal though. She is very influential and a bad review could make people doubt of Allure. He knew just how moody she could be if things don’t go her way and even if they’re friends now, once he refuses she might turn back into Satan and Himchan surely didn’t want to risk that. Allure was his life and if he loses this he will die.

*

It was the big day and things were pretty agitated for Jiyong. He really wanted things to be perfect but he was growing more nervous by the hour. His designs enter the stage at 9PM but he was already pacing the floor of the hotel, anxiously making up crazy scenarios in his head. He needed to relax. He looked at his phone and smiled when he saw an encouraging text from YoungBae. Himchan and Chaerin also called him and wished him luck.

He then looked at the clock and went to the bathroom; he has to be there at least two hours earlier so he better prepare. He took a long hot shower and then proceeded to get dressed. He didn’t have any stylist or anything but the gray suit Jack picked for him was truly one of a kind. He got dressed and then he was ready to go. His heart was pounding hard, he was shaking but he tried keeping his composure, he can’t have a breakdown now. The LAFW committee sent a car after him and soon, he was inside and was being escorted to the beautiful venue.

On the other side of the city, Seungri was too getting prepared. He won’t need to be at the venue so quickly but he started preparing about three hours ago because he had to look good. He didn’t want to disappoint Jiyong so he needed to look radiant. Luckily Daesung was there to help with everything and boy that guy had thousands of beauty products, even some early _Allure_ ones. Himchan would be proud.

He took a hot shower and as he got out, he shaved the little hair he had on his face and then applied a series of face masks and creams that would help him look absolutely flawless. Daesung was pleased with the result, especially when he saw Seungri struggling to get certain products off his face; those charcoal masks were absolute horror.

Then, he got dressed and was looking absolutely fabulous. The suit was perfect for his type of body, hugged him in all the right ways and was definitely making his ass look great. Then, Daesung began fixing his hair and Seungri really felt like a top model right now. After a while, he was ready to go and truthfully he was looking absolutely spectacular.

“Wow!” Daesung said with a smile.

“Take some pictures; I want to put some on Instagram.”

Daesung did as he was told and soon Seungri uploaded a series of photos on the social network, -adding the #LAFW hashtag- gaining likes and comments immediately. What surprised Seungri was the Jiyong instantly liked his photo and commented with three fire emojis. A few minutes later Himchan commented too.

**xxxjikwon :**

**himchankim : Looking hot baby! Have fun!**

Then, it was time for Seungri to leave as a car came from him as well. Soon, he arrived at the venue and at first he seemed quite lost. There were a lot of people there already, stunning people, and the younger felt quite awkward, standing there not really knowing where to go or what to do. He looked around and then proceeded towards the entrance, walking with a confident face on even though inside he was freaking out a little. He was greeted by a girl approximately of his age who asked for his name. Strangely, he didn’t appear on any of the guest list.

“Alexandra, he’s with me,” came a deep voice from behind and Seungri turned around to see Jiyong standing there, smiling. “He’s my plus one,” Jiyong explained, looking at Seungri, his eyes moving up and down.

“Oh, I didn’t think you’d bring a date,” she chuckled. Seungri’s eyes widened briefly. “Welcome,” she said, turning towards Seungri.

“I’m not his…” Seungri proceeded to talk but Jiyong interrupted him.

“So, do you want to see the designs?” Jiyong smiled towards him. “Or do you want to wait until the models come on stage?”

“I think I want to be surprised,” Seungri said with a chuckle. “I trust your designs are awesome,” Seungri added.

“Awww, I always love couples who support each other like that,” Alexandra added before she left to attend other guests.

“We’re not…” Seungri said but she left already. Jiyong just chuckled.

“Let me show you to our seats,” Jiyong said with a smile. “You look amazing by the way!”

“Thanks, you too.”

The entered one of the pavilions and Seungri was looking around, mesmerized by the beauty of the place. There was a big catwalk with chairs all around it, there was an open bar and a champagne fountain in the back and for those who felt a bit hungry there was a buffet table filled with all sorts of food. Their seats were close to the catwalk and Seungri was happy about that; he’ll be able to see Jiyong’s designs up-close.

“I’ll have to be backstage for a while but I’ll be back shortly. Ok?”

“Okay,” Seungri said with a smile.

The show won’t start too soon so Seungri went to get a glass of champagne. He looked around and saw some models that he recognized; they were already really famous appearing in magazines all over the world. Seungri wanted to be like that but he couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy being less famous. He returned to his seat then and a few moments after, Jiyong joined him. They talked briefly before the show was about to begin. Loud music suddenly started and the lights in the pavilion went dim.

Fortunately –or unfortunately- Ji’s designs were first and Seungri could see he was nervous from the beginning. He was looking around, twiddling on his seat and he was biting his bottom lip in frustration. His legs were also twitching, he couldn’t keep them still. The younger sighed and slowly placed his right hand on Ji’s thigh, right above the knee. Jiyong looked at him and Seungri smiled and got closer to him.

“Relax, everything’s going to be ok,” he whispered in Ji’s ear. Jiyong nodded and smiled widely. Seungri’s hand was still on his thigh and honestly he didn’t mind.

The first model hit the catwalk, walking graciously on the booming music. The outfit he was wearing was very interesting, very colorful and had a mix of patterns on it that normally wouldn’t go together but in this case they looked amazing. Jiyong had his eyes glued to the catwalk, while Seungri was looking at him and at the models with much attention.

One by one, models walked down the catwalk, wearing Ji’s designs which were definitely interesting. His clothes were kind of a perfect chaos, a boom of colors and patterns that worked really well. Seungri was no expert on fashion but he liked what he saw and hoped that one day he could wear such a one of a kind piece.

Others seemed to like what they saw too, there were roars of applauses and Jiyong trembled at each one. Seungri started clapping even louder, causing Jiyong to smile brightly. After the last model left, Jiyong was called on stage and he shyly went there, bowing and thanking everyone. He gave a small speech, mostly thanking the organizers that they invited him to such event. The crowd was applauding him continuously.

He went back to his seat and sighed so very deeply. He was still shaking but he was happy that everything turned out good. Seungri kept cheering for him and Jiyong couldn’t stop laughing; the younger was so very cute right now. The show continued for about two hours or so and Jiyong seemed to be really interesting in other designers while Seungri still thought that Ji’s creations were the best.

When everything ended, people were either taking selfies or heading towards the exit. Jiyong suggested they would take a couple of pictures too and Seungri immediately got out his phone and started taking silly pictures.

“Awww, you two are adorable,” Alexandra commented as she was approaching them. “I hope you don’t mind, I couldn’t resist taking a picture,” she continued as she showed them on her phone. Both chuckled.

“Send it to me; I have to Instagram it right away!” Jiyong said with a long smile. 

**himchankim : #Supercute**

**Chaerinlee : My two handsome men**

“I have to congratulate you, Jiyong, I heard only good things about your clothes and I think you have a bright future ahead of you in the fashion world. You’re very talented.”

“Thank you!”

“LA Fashion Week organizers are throwing a party tomorrow night in Las Vegas and you two are invited. Hotel and transportation costs will be supported by them so you don’t have to worry about that. Are you in?” she asked and Seungri looked at Jiyong briefly.

“Yes!” Jiyong answered immediately.

“Perfect! See you there,” she smiled and hugged both of them.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Thanks God for Fake Instagram Generators.**


	22. Of Truth and Las Vegas

[ **Play** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9MO1KyNUOIs)

**J** iyong woke up with a very good mood the next day. He managed to sleep very well last night, maybe because all the stress about the fashion show was gone. He was so nervous about it but it seemed that everything turned out perfectly, just the way he wanted. The show was a success and for a budding designer, that’s all he needs in order to gain popularity. People were talking about his designs on social media and there were a few articles on fashion sites about him. He was still pretty much unknown but he was sure things were about to change.

The first thing he did this morning was to talk with Chaerin, she called him a bunch of times during the night but he was sleeping too deeply to hear. She saw the fashion show online and was very proud of her future husband. She seemed genuine and kept going on and on of how she will support Jiyong every step of the way. During the conversation, Jiyong mentioned Seungri too and she was oddly silent about that. Clearly, this bothered her but she kept it civil and bit her tongue when it came to comments, for now.

After the phone conversation that lasted about one hour, Jiyong went to take a long shower. He really felt like this day will be good. He was excited about the party and couldn’t wait to meet other designers. Also, he was happy he is going there with Seungri because he found out he enjoys spending time with the younger. Seungri had a terrific sense of humor and conversations with him were never dull. In his opinion, Seungri was a great guy and he didn’t understand why there was so much hatred between him and the rest of the family. He experienced firsthand how tense the relationship was but the reason was never too clear. Jiyong was so very curious about this.

After the shower, he quickly went on his laptop and booked the plane tickets and hotel for Las Vegas. He told Seungri he will do it last night but he was so tired he just fell asleep as soon as he arrived at the hotel. It didn’t take long before everything was set so he quickly texted Seungri about the details.

**6PM, LAX Airport**

Both Jiyong and Seungri got out of a taxi and headed towards the main entrance of the airport, they were talking about something and it seemed that Seungri just told a joke as Jiyong burst out laughing. They headed towards the check-in area and it wasn’t long until they boarded the plane. About thirty minutes later the plane took off. It wasn’t a long journey, about an hour and a half and it seemed that neither Jiyong nor Seungri wanted to spend it in silence. Jiyong thought this was a perfect time to talk to Seungri about his family.

“I know I shouldn’t ask but the curiosity is eating me alive,” Jiyong said with a chuckle. “What is actually the deal with you and your family? I keep hearing sides of stories but I never heard your side. Do you want to tell me?”

“Do you want to listen to boring family drama?” Seungri asked, chuckling as well.

“From what I saw in Korea, it’s anything but boring. I would like to know, if you don’t mind, of course.”

“I don’t mind but it’s probably best I shouldn’t tell you much. You’ll change your opinion about certain people…”

“Tell me,” Jiyong said with a smile.

Seungri sighed deeply and relaxed in his seat. He looked at Jiyong briefly and chuckled before he began talking. Why was Jiyong agreeing to listen to a story where Chaerin was the main bitch was beyond Seungri. And so, he began telling Jiyong everything that has happened from his teenage years until now. He didn’t fail to mention any situation in which Chaerin was an absolute devil towards him, especially her meddling into his relationships and ‘accidental’ coming out. He was talking slow and his tone was indeed a sad one. He was mostly looking at the floor but his eyes kept meeting Ji’s from time to time, to get a glimpse of his reaction.

Jiyong listened calmly to everything. Of course there were things he knew and things he assumed that were confirmed now – Seungri’s relationship with his father in particular- but he never imagined that Chaerin would be this hateful against her own blood. He was definitely surprised because he didn’t expect to hear such a complicated and sad story. He knew Chaerin could be cold and ruthless when it comes to her objectives but that was just plain evil. Besides being surprised, he felt something else: anger. He was angry at Chaerin and disappointed in her, really. She presented a totally different story and now that the truth was revealed, he was socked to say the least. Doubts started sprouting in his mind; he wondered what else she lied about.

“I’m sorry,” Jiyong said as Seungri finished his story. He suddenly touched the other’s hand in a comforting way. 

“I got over it,” Seungri said with a small smile. “I hope I didn’t disturb you with some of the details.”

“I wonder,” Jiyong said after a short pause. He just took his hand away and smiled. “Why was she reluctant for us to meet?”

“Probably because of my promise,” Seungri chuckled.

“What promise?”

“I had a boyfriend and I was really happy back then and I told her about him. That’s when she outted me to my parents and called me an abomination. She destroyed my relationship and I told her she should be careful because I might just steal her boyfriend one day. I promised – I swore actually- that I will,” Seungri said, looking at Jiyong briefly. “I never did, though.”

“You should,” Jiyong said with a chuckle. “I mean I would’ve done it.” Jiyong said, still smiling.

“I should…” Seungri chucked.

They looked into each other’s eyes again briefly, before Seungri turned to look out the window. Jiyong kept looking at him for a few seconds, now thinking about Chaerin’s actions. It was all a bit extreme but Jiyong understood that Chaerin wanted to protect what was hers. Still, it was weird.

_Did she think I would be tempted by him or that he would jump on me or something? So far he didn’t do anything that would suggest he likes me, or if he did it was really subtle. Or maybe he just doesn’t like me. Gay guys don’t usually go for straight ones, that’s what Himchan told me. And straight guys can’t be turned gay so she has nothing to worry about. The only thing she has to worry is her lies._

_I admit he’s cute and he makes me laugh but there’s nothing romantic about us, or is it? I admit I was curious about it –a kiss with a guy- in collage but I never did anything. I wouldn’t even know what to do. And I’m sure I wouldn’t kiss Seungri._

Jiyong’s thoughts were interrupted by a voice that said that the plane is about to land. They have arrived in Las Vegas. They quickly got out of the plane and in about 20 minutes they were already waiting for a taxi that would take them to the hotel.

They were in awe, both looking out the windows of the taxi at the beautiful city in front of them. Las Vegas was a spectacle of lights, a captivating city that managed to wow its visitors even from a taxi. Both of them were for the first time here and were behaving like two kids at Disneyland. The hotel was as flashy as the rest of the city. The two entered, still looking around like little kids. Jiyong went to the reception desk to get the keys for the rooms he booked while Seungri sat on one of the red velvet couches, waiting and looking out for the small luggage. Jiyong returned briefly but he seemed distressed.

“Uhm, there was a problem with the booking and our rooms were given to someone else. We can get a room together if you want to,” Jiyong said but was interrupted by Seungri.

“Sure,” Seungri said with a smile.

“…but they only have rooms with a double bed…” Jiyong said and Seungri’s smile dropped for a second.

“Oh…”

“We can go and look for other hotels if you want to,” Jiyong said with a smile.

“It’s already pretty late and we have to get ready for the party. I don’t mind but I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable,” Seungri said with a smile.

“No, not at all. I slept with guys before,” Jiyong said and Seungri unwillingly chuckled. Jiyong just realized what he said sounded so wrong. “I mean, in the same bed…”Jiyong said with a chuckle. He got red as the velvet couches.

They booked a double room and silently rode the elevator up towards it. Decorated in beige and red shades, the room was comfortable and spacious. It had classic furnishing and was equipped with modern amenities and air conditioning. There was a big double bed, also with red covers that were smooth and silky. The room also had a work desk, and the bathroom was bright and fitted with a big bathtub. They seemed to like the room.

“You can go shower first,” Jiyong said towards Seungri. The younger nodded.

“I’ll be quick.”

While Seungri was in the shower, Jiyong unpacked and then talked with Alexandra on the phone, announcing her that they have arrived. About 30 minutes later, Seungri came out of the bathroom wearing only a while towel around his waist. His sculpted body, now wet, was in full display.

Jiyong looked towards him and couldn’t help but smile. Seungri was now fixing his hair in a mirror and was looking so serious and focused. Jiyong thought Seungri looked really good, he was a stunner.

“All yours…” Seungri said, heading towards the bed on which Ji sat. “…the bathroom…” Seungri continued, not wanting to be misunderstood. Why was every word today so interpretable?

Jiyong nodded, chuckling. He then went inside the bathroom and while he was there, Seungri chose the clothes he will wear tonight. A simple suit will do.

When Jiyong emerged from the bathroom, he found Seungri on the bed, wearing only boxers and looking through his phone. Jiyong –who was wearing boxers too- sat on the bed as well and started looking through his phone, seeing he got a couple of texts. There was silence between them.

“The bed’s big…” Ji said suddenly. “…and comfy…”

“I must warn you, I tend to move a lot and I might accidentally hit you,” Seungri said with a chuckle.

“No worries, I know how to stop you…” Jiyong smirked. Seungri looked at him confused.

Seungri was surprised when Jiyong approached him and started tickling him all of the sudden. A burst of loud laughter came out of Seungri mouth, he tried pushing Jiyong away but the other was just too strong. Seungri kept fidgeting and laughing loudly while Jiyong mercilessly attacked his body, laughing as well. The younger decided to fight back so he used all his strength to push Jiyong on the bed. The latter was so taken aback that he realized what was happening too late. Seungri quickly stranded him, putting his ass over Ji’s crotch area and began ticking Jiyong with the same savageness. Ji’s laugh was so loud and infectious; they both started laughing like crazy. All the friction between their bodies was certainly making the guys feel hot and it wasn’t long until Seungri felt something very hard pushing at his ass. He suddenly stopped ticking Jiyong and looked him in the eyes.

“We…we should get dressed…” Seungri said as he quickly got off the other. Jiyong was embarrassed and only nodded.

They both dressed up in silence and Seungri managed to catch a glimpse of the other just as he was getting off the bed, his erection visible in his boxers. He blushed hard. Maybe he indeed had a thing for Jiyong.

The incident was quickly forgotten and 30 minutes later they were already in a taxi, going towards the venue and talking about Ji’s fashion show. The taxi stopped in front of a big building and the two got out slowly. The place looked huge and so very beautiful. The main building looked like a castle with big gates at the entrance, long pathways and grassy areas and in the back there was a beautiful lake. The party was inside so they headed there, walking confidently on the brick pathway. At the entrance, Alexandra was waiting, smiling widely. She hugged them both as she saw them.

“Oh, you two look like two Korean princes, or rather Gods,” she chuckled.

“Thanks,” Jiyong smiled while Seungri blushed.

“Oh, your boyfriend blushed, so cute!” she said and Seungri looked at her with wide eyes. Jiyong only laughed.

“He’s not my…” he tried to say but was interrupted by her again.

“Come inside, this party is amazing!” she said, dragging them both inside.

This party had everything! From buffet tables filled with delicious food to an open bar which served the finest drinks, it had everything! There were people dancing on a soft, beautiful melody and there were people sitting at tables talking and laughing loudly. There were also poker tables and a roulette table for the game amateurs.

Jiyong was attacked by a bunch of reporters who desperately wanted an interview and he was kind enough to talk to them. Seungri did not want to intervene so he distanced himself from the crowd of journalists, looking around to see if he knew any of the models. His eyes scanned the room and at first he didn’t see anyone familiar. Everyone seemed very rich and fancy. He looked over at Jiyong who was still talking to the media and sighed deeply. He began walking towards the bar, hoping to get a big glass of champagne to keep him company but suddenly stopped in his tracks when he saw someone very familiar.

Saliva stopped in his throat and beads of sweat were already forming on his forehead. _No, not him! Not here!_ He gulped and turned the other way, hoping he wouldn’t get recognized. He quickly looked for an entrance and when he saw a door that headed to a balcony, he ran there as fast as he could. Jiyong just finished his interview, thanking the reporters for their time and saw the younger run outside. Concerned that something might be wrong, he followed the younger and found him leaning on the stone balustrade, panting hard.

“Are you ok?” Ji asked, putting a hand on the other’s shoulder. Seungri turned to him, a grim expression on his face.

“My ex-boyfriend is here. It’s bad.”


	23. Of Exes and Poker

[ **Play** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bFDzhKdrN9M)

**T** he expression on Seungri’s face really startled Jiyong, he could tell the younger was frightened, terrified even. Seungri was shaking, having a full panic attack there, looking around like a maniac and biting his bottom lip. His breathing intensified too and beads of sweat were covering his forehead. Jiyong held his shoulders firmly, looking at him with a concerned expression. Whoever this guy was, he sure scared Seungri.

“Calm down,” Jiyong said with a soft tone. After a few moments, Seungri stopped panting and looked at Ji.

“I can’t believe he’s here…” Seungri said, mostly to himself. “He’s probably hunting models…” he continued and Jiyong was intrigued already.

“What happened?” he asked with the same soft tone. He still had his hands on Seungri’s shoulder, now massaging them slowly, trying to calm Seungri down. “Who are you talking about?”

Seungri gulped and took a deep breath. He couldn’t believe that even after this time that bastard has the same effect on him. He kind of hid behind Jiyong and didn’t want to move for a while. He looked briefly at the brunet’s face and then looked down.

“It’s nothing…” Seungri sighed deeply.

“Seungri,” Jiyong’s voice was a bit firmer but his tone stayed gentle. “I’m sure it’s not ‘nothing’. You can talk to me. “

“The guy, at the roulette table…” Seungri said as he pointed towards a brunet guy dressed in an expensive looking suit. “He’s my ex…”

“Okay,” Jiyong said, looking briefly at the guy. “Did he do anything to you?”

“Yes,” Seungri said with a soft tone. “I mean…I…Oh God, this story will make me look like a slut or something…”Seungri said, looking down in embarrassment. Jiyong chuckled.

“Don’t worry; I’m not quick to judge.”

“His name is [**Choi Seunghyun**](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/0f/11/46/0f1146c5fe4d574cecd2d9c51c47ed44--choi-seung-hyun-tops.jpg) and he is kind of a fame pimp for young models. When I got to LA, I was lost obviously but I wanted to be famous really quick. I wanted to prove to my family that I could do it without them. I met him one night at a club near the University I am studying at and I was attracted by his looks immediately, he is really handsome and such a charmer. We danced and talked for a while, he was a gentleman at first, didn’t make any move on me; just wanted to get to know me. He said I have star quality, that I will be famous in no time and he also gave me his number.

The next days we established a meeting and there he told me he knows a lot of people in LA and that he could get me auditions. I accepted it right away; I was such a naïve guy. I didn’t even ask him what he wanted in return. For the next few months I thought I struck gold, I had three photo shootings a week and I was on the path to success. We became close and soon we were together. I liked his mature way of talking, the way he could make me do anything; I was under his total control.

Things got a bit weird when he started taking the money I was making but I didn’t say much, I had no guts to confront him. I was getting less and less auditions and the ones I was getting, he made me pay for them. The price was quite hefty too, 1000$ an audition, and I wasn’t swimming in cash at that time. Also, he tried getting me to audition for a porn movie; he said I’d be perfect for it. When I refused, he was so angry he slapped me. One day I decided to confront him and when I got to his place, I found him in bed with another guy, some porn actor. That’s not even the worst part. After I broke up with him, he showed up at my apartment one day and demanded I pay for everything he had done for me. He asked for 25000$, apparently those were the money spent into my hair, clothes and the auditions he bought me. When I refused, he barged in and tried to rape me. I can still remember the look on his face and how he called me a whore. I barely escaped and managed to call the police. He got away with a warning, the police barely wanted to listen to my story. Since then I tried avoiding him as much as I could, I even moved out of that apartment. Still, even now he tries to ruin me. He has a lot of friends in the entertainment business and every time I audition for something, I get rejected right away.”

Seungri finished his story with tears in his eyes. He was looking down, not even daring to look up at Jiyong. The story was far too embarrassing for him and he didn’t even know why he even told him. No one knew, only Daesung. In the next second, he was brought in a tight hug and gasped at the contact; he sure didn’t expect that. Jiyong was rubbing his back in a soothing way and Seungri started trembling again but for a whole ‘other reason.

“You poor boy,” Jiyong said, still embracing the other. Seungri buried his head in the other’s chest. “You’ve been through a lot and that guy is an absolute asshole.”

“He is…”

“I’ll protect you,” Jiyong said while breaking the long hug. “If he does or says anything to you, I’ll be there ok? Let’s enjoy the night as much as we can and hopefully he’ll not recognize you,” Jiyong said with a small smile on his face.

Eventually Seungri accepted going back inside and the two got drinks and sat around a table, talking to the various guests. Things were calm for a while and it seemed that Seungri was actually having fun. He was talking to some models, laughing and drinking wine. Jiyong kept looking at him, never being too far from his side. Seungri’s story really got to him, he went through a lot and didn’t deserve this so he wanted to protect him; it felt like it was his duty.

A while later, Seungri went to the bathroom and just when he came out he bumped into the man he tried to avoid the whole night. It was no doubt that Seunghyun recognized him instantly; that gross smirk on his face was making Seungri nauseous. Seungri winced in pain as he was pushed to a nearby wall. Seunghyun towered over him, his eyes dark. One of his powerful hands was wrapped around the other’s neck while the other squeezed and touched the younger’s body. Seungri tried escaping but it was no use.

“Look what we have here…” Seunghyun chuckled darkly as Seungri kept struggling in his hands. “…the little whore came to the party. Who did you fuck to get access in here?”

“Let me go!”

“Not until you pay up! I invested a big deal in you, ungrateful bitch! Pay up what you owe me or should I just take it? A night with you would do, after all, you’re the best whore in LA,” Seunghyun said, his head leaning towards Seungri. A yelp came out of the younger’s mouth as Seunghyun licked his face.

“Hands off Seungri!” Jiyong’s voice was heard from the darkness. Jiyong approached a very dark expression on his face as well. You could tell Jiyong was angry. Seunghyun glared at him. “Now! Before I call security!” Jiyong’s tone was rough and his voice deep and raspy.

Seungri took advantage of the distraction and managed to get away from the other’s grip, quickly running towards Jiyong. He hid behind the other, grabbing tightly at his shirt. He was indeed terrified.

“Aww, you got yourself a little boyfriend,” Seunghyun chuckled. “You still need to pay, bitch!”

“He doesn’t need to pay you anything. You tricked him!”

“He took advantage of my good-will in order to get famous! He’s a little whore that needs to be put in his place!” Seunghyun said making Jiyong clench his fist.

“Enough!” Jiyong yelled. “I saw you enjoy playing games so how about we play? Poker, you and I, an hour from now. If I win, you clear Seungri’s dues,” Jiyong said, a very serious expression on his face. Seunghyun seemed intrigued. Seungri was horrified.

“And if I win, he’ll be mine,” Seunghyun smirked; now heading towards the others. He walked past them, looking at Seungri’s terrified expression and winked.

Jiyong expression changed as soon as Seunghyun left; now smiling warmly towards Seungri who was still in shock after all that happened. His heart was pounding in his chest and he could barely stand still anymore. He looked at Jiyong with a scared expression. Jiyong slowly grabbed his hands in his, holding them tightly, trying to get him to relax.

“W-Why did you do that?” Seungri asked, after a while. “Why did you agree to such a bet?”

“I’m a really good poker player,” Jiyong smirked.

An hour passed really slowly for Seungri who kept anxiously looking at the time. He was really shaken from what had happened and tried drowning his sorrow in champagne and wine but Jiyong did not let him drink too much, he said he needed his sober for this. The fashion designer tried calming the other down but there was no use, he was a nervous wreck and kept telling Jiyong that it was a bad idea, that Seunghyun is a dangerous man. Jiyong didn’t like seeing Seungri like that; he liked the confident image of the other. He wanted to help Seungri and for that he needed to win this. He was confident in his abilities and hoped he could bring Seunghyun down.

Soon, they were around a table, glaring at each other. Seungri was shyly standing by Ji’s side - only because Jiyong asked him to; otherwise he probably would’ve been hiding somewhere- while on Seunghyun’s side there was some kind of bimbo that looked like a prostitute. He called her his lucky lady.

The game began slowly, with small wins on both sides. Seungri smiled widely every time Jiyong won, even if he won only a small amount. Jiyong had a very confident expression, while Seunghyun was smirking all the time. The bets were increasing with each round and the poker chips were growing in stacks on both sides of the table. They were both purchasing more and Jiyong wowed everyone when he threw three 10000$ stacks of cash on the table. Seunghyun smirked and threw a stack of money as well. Everyone in the room was looking at them.

“Play time’s over. Let’s get real now,” Jiyong said with a smile. Seungri looked at him with wide eyes.

The dealer began shuffling the cards, both getting two. Jiyong peeked at them and smirked. Seunghyun did it as well and let out a loud chuckle. The bimbo beside him kissed his cheek and Seungri just wanted to throw up right now. Jiyong looked at Seungri and smiled at him, giving him a bit of confidence. Seungri couldn’t understand how he could be so calm in these moments. They started with small bets at first but then the stakes rose to the max. The tension was palpable.

Jiyong took a chip in his hand and began playing with it. He looked at Seunghyun and chuckled. Then, he looked at Seungri.

“He’s not even cute, what did you see in him?” he asked making everyone around the table laugh. Seunghyun glared at him.

“Probably my big dick!” Seunghyun said with a cocky smirk.

“Hardly, you’re still Asian…” Jiyong laughed. Seungri let out a sweet chuckle. Seunghyun clenched his fists.

“Enough talking!”

“Right, I have a game to win,” Jiyong smiled and then handed the chip to Seungri. “Will you kiss it for good luck, darling?” he asked with a wink. Seungri’s heart just skipped a beat, maybe more. He was looking at Jiyong with wide eyes and shaky hands. Jiyong was smiling at him cutely.

Seungri did as he was told and then handed the chip back to Jiyong who instead of placing it back on the stack, put it in the pocket of his suit-jacket. Then, he pushed the huge stack of chips towards the center of the table. Seunghyun did too.

Jiyong’s hands were touching the two cards that were face down. On the table there were three cards facing upwards and he was feeling really lucky right now. The reveal was imminent and it seemed that Seunghyun was feeling very confident.

Seunghyun was the first to reveal his cards and smirked. **Full house**. The crowd around the table all gasped. Jiyong chuckled lightly and played a bit with his cards, looking at Seungri from time to time; the poor boy was panting like he had run a marathon. He found it cute. With a swift hand, Jiyong revealed his cards and the whole room got silent. **Royal Flush**. Seungri didn’t realize they won up until he saw Seunghyun’s shocked face.

The younger was so happy; he embraced Jiyong tightly and thanked him for everything. Jiyong actually blushed in these moments and tightened the hug more. He found out that he liked receiving hugs from Seungri.

“You will not bother Seungri again, did I make myself clear?” Jiyong asked with a serious tone. Seunghyun glared at him and left the table and the room in a hurry. Seungri was still hugging Jiyong’s arm, tears of happiness in his eyes.

The party continued for a while but both Seungri and Jiyong were feeling very tired. Seungri was a bit tipsy and very clingy but Jiyong didn’t mind. They took a taxi to the hotel and they were laughing happily when they got there. They rode the elevator in silence and then got into their shared room. Both of them took their suit-jackets off and Jiyong went onto the balcony to check out the view while Seungri stayed behind.

“Jiyong…” he said with a soft voice.

“Yes?” Jiyong asked, coming back inside the room.

“Thank you. You didn’t have to help me with that creep but you did and for that I am eternally grateful.”

“Bullies like him have to be put in their right place. It was a pleasure,” Jiyong said, getting closer to the other.

They were really close to each other and the tension between them was growing by the second. There were millions of thoughts going through Seungri’s head right now and none of them were good. Jiyong felt like Seungri wanted to tell him something.

“Jiyong…” Seungri said again.

“Hmm?”

“I’m about to do something really stupid,” Seungri said and with that he wrapped his arms around the other’s neck, pulling towards him and bringing their mouths together in a surprising kiss. Jiyong’s eyes widened and then closed softly.

* * *

  * **Full House**



This consists of three cards of one rank and two cards of another rank - for example three sevens and two tens (colloquially known as "sevens full" or more specifically "sevens on tens"). When comparing full houses, the rank of the three cards determines which is higher. For example **9-9-9-4-4** beats **8-8-8-A-A**. If the threes of a kind were equal, the rank of the pairs would decide.

  * **Royal Flush**




This is the highest poker hand. It consists of **Ace** , **King** , **Queen** , **Jack** and **Ten** , all in the same suit. As all suits are equal, all royal flushes are equal.


	24. Of Mistakes and Aftermath

[ **Play** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yqHqh0nC8-w)

**I** t was a beautiful day in Seoul, quite a warm one for this time of the year. The sun was shining brightly on the blue sky giving everyone quite a good mood. Everyone loved a sunny day, right? In Downtown Seoul, between the many skyscrapers there was a quaint little French bistro that was a popular lunch destination of the CEO’s around, including Kim Himchan.

He and his boyfriend were having lunch together for the first time in about a week, they were so busy lately. They were alone; their assistants chose elsewhere to go, Daehyun opting to vising his grandmother while YoungJae said he has to meet a friend. They were quite happy about that, they didn’t get to have much private time lately. There were days where they only met at home and even then, they would sometimes just go to sleep.

Himchan was chewing on a low-everything salad while Yongguk was making love to a double cheeseburger with fries on the side. Himchan hated Yongguk’s ability to eat everything he wanted without getting fat; instead it seemed that all the food goes to his abs, making them harder. No, he wasn’t complaining about the abs, they were comfortable to sleep on and really sexy to touch.

“Fries?” Yongguk asked, pushing his plate towards the other. Himchan glared at him while munching on his lettuce. He refused at first but Yongguk kept pushing the plate towards him and grinning with that adorable gummy smile of his. Eventually he gave up and took a fry from the plate.

“Thanks,” Himchan smiled.

“You can take more, you won’t get fat from a few fries,” Yongguk said with a serious tone now. “And you’re perfect the way you are. I love you either way,”

“What did I do to get such an amazing boyfriend?” Himchan said, smiling. Yongguk leaned and kissed him briefly.

“I noticed you were quite lost in thoughts these days. Are you ok?”

“Yes, I am. I’ve been thinking about an offer I received a few days ago.”

“What offer?”

“Chaerin offered to endorse Allure,” Himchan said with a serious tone. “For free even,” he continued, now chuckling.

“Well, that’s something,” Yongguk chuckled; now reaching for his soda. “Are you going to accept it?”

“I don’t know yet. I feel like she has an ulterior motive for this, she’s not that nice. If I don’t accept, I know she’ll trash Allure and my business could go down the drain.”

“It wouldn’t hurt to give her a chance. She won’t give up and you know it,” Yongguk said with a chuckle.

“I know,” Himchan sighed. “Still, I feel like she’s planning something…”

“She should plan her wedding,” Yongguk said with a chuckle. “No one should mess with my baby!”

“Don’t worry, I’m ready to destroy her,” Himchan smirked.

*

YoungJae entered the cafeteria where he was supposed to meet his ‘friend’ and slowly walked towards a table in the back. He sat down and looked at the man in front of him, his expression serious as ever. It was almost like he was angry or something. The atmosphere between the two was tense from the beginning.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Yoo YoungJae,” the man in front of him offered to shook his hand, a smile on his face. “I’m Moon Jongup,” he continued as they shook hands.

“What do you want?”

“I want to talk,” he said with a smile. “As I said in the e-mail I sent you, this is about Jaebum.”

Im Jaebum is a scumbag and YoungJae’s ex-boyfriend, the one that turned the sweet, naïve boy into the sassy, cold man that he is today. Only mentioning his name brought shivers down YoungJae’s spine. He really hoped not to hear from him again but it seemed that the past is catching up with him. They dated since high school up until about a year ago. Things were great at first and YoungJae couldn’t believe his luck, stumbling over such a well-mannered, loving and serious guy. They had great plans for life, Jaebum becoming a business man while YoungJae wanted to be a doctor at first. It was only at the end of High school, when they moved together, that things started to get gradually bad for the couple. Jaebum started drinking and was using drugs behind YoungJae’s back. When confronted, he always became violent and there were many times when YoungJae had to cover his bruises from the curious eyes. Slowly but surely YoungJae’s life was becoming a living hell as the man who he loved was destroying himself and their relationship. YoungJae tried, hoped that things will get better, he hoped that Jaebum still loved him enough for him to quit drinking and drugs but it seemed his sins were too precious to him. He suffered nights of beatings, just to get up in the morning to face a new day, go to University and pretend everything is fine. Eventually he had to stop going to classes and went to work to be able to sustain his boyfriend’s way of life. He gave up his future because of him.

He tried to leave Jaebum but his life was threatened every time; he was even stabbed in the stomach once. He managed to eventually leave him after he worked up his courage and contacted the police. He got a restraining order against him and then he tried re-building his life. So far he was doing okay but he made a promise to not let anyone else in his life that easily anymore.

“What did he do now?”

“Well nothing considering he’s in jail, not much,” Jongup chuckled. YoungJae was not surprised. “It’s about the little businesses he owned, I took ownership of them but he was in a lot of dept.”

“And? What’s all this have to do with me?”

“You’re listed as a partner,” Jongup smirked. “In detail, you owe me about 50 Million Won,” he continued and YoungJae’s eyes widened three time.

“F-Fifty mi-million?” he asked, stuttering from the shock. Tears were starting to build up in his eyes already. _Haven’t I suffered enough from the hands of this bastard, he does this to me too?_

“I’m guessing you don’t have it, right?” Jongup smirked.

“What happens if I can’t pay?”

“I take everything from you,” Jongup said, even now smiling. YoungJae was looking at him with a shocked expression. “…and you could end up in jail…”

“What?” tears were now flowing on the other’s cheeks. “I…I don’t have the money…”

“I suppose we could strike a deal but…” Jongup paused. YoungJae’s face lit up with hope. Jongup smirked; he liked seeing desperation in people’s eyes. “…you’ll have to work for me, secretly.”

“Are you a spy or something?”

“No, but you’ll be,” Jongup said as he pushed a file towards the other. YoungJae opened the file and his eyes widened again. He looked at Jongup briefly and then back at the file.

“What do you want with Allure and Himchan?”

“That’s my own little secret,” Jongup winked. “So? Do we have a deal?”

“Yes,” YoungJae said with an unsteady voice as he shook the other’s hands. He didn’t like this at all but he had no choice.

*

Everything felt like a dream –or a nightmare- and for a moment neither of the guys realized what just happened. They weren’t in the middle of the room anymore; instead the younger was pushed against the wall and was panting hard as the kiss stopped. He didn’t know what surprised him more, the crazy was he acted or the way the other responded to the kiss almost immediately with no major sign of hesitation. Now, they were looking at each other, their hands grabbing at each other’s sleeves. Both pairs of eyes were widely open, in a state of shock that only a suspenseful kiss could bring.

“Please, for the love of God, say something…” Seungri said his voice breaking. He acted out on instinct and now his brain was screaming at him: _Oh my god you kissed your brother-in-law you horny bastard!_ And his brain was right; he kissed Jiyong and now was looking in the equally shocked eyes of the other, hoping he didn’t ruin the budding friendship they had.

“Oh God…” Jiyong said, a few seconds after. He slowly got his hands off the other’s shirt and slowly touched his lips.

“I’m sorry,” Seungri said, now tears in his eyes. “I shouldn’t have, I didn’t want to, I…” he started crying.

“I answered it,” Jiyong said, his voice was serious. Seungri didn’t know if he was thinking out loud or speaking. “I answered it, Seungri. Don’t apologize…”

Seungri didn’t say anything anymore; he looked down and sniffled as tears poured from his eyes. He still felt Jiyong’s body against him and his hands all over his body. Jiyong was the one who pushed him against the wall as their tongues danced together in a fiery passion. Seungri has never felt like that before.

“Don’t cry,” Jiyong turned around and after standing still a few seconds he went towards his luggage. He grabbed the PJ’s from the valise and then headed towards the bathroom. Seungri slid down the wall, crying, until his knees hit the floor.

About 30 minutes later, Jiyong came out of the bathroom wearing his night clothes. Seungri was in the bed, under the covers with his eyes closed, breathing softly. There were dried tears on his cheeks and Jiyong looked at him briefly before he headed to his side of the bed. He sat in bed but he knew he won’t be able to fall asleep.

It was 3AM when he got out of the bed, sick and tired from the many thoughts that went through his mind. He got out of the room a few moments later and returned with a bottle of vodka and a pack of cigars; he needed to process this his own way. He got out on the balcony and sat on one of the chairs. He opened the bottle and chugged down on the drink, sighing from the strong feeling it had. He then lit up a cigar and blew a long smoke; he rarely smoked but this was an emergency. He let his thoughts roam.

_I thought I was an honest man but tonight I gave into darkness and I cheated. Never in my life had I thought I would go through this, never in my life had I thought I would be in a hotel, in Las Vegas, in this state because of a kiss. I lived all the 27 years of my life thinking I was straight, thinking only about boobies and girls’ asses, loving women the way they should be loved. Never had I thought I could be different but life surprised me once again. Tonight, I kissed a guy…_

_My future wife is at home, waiting for me while I drink my sorrows on this balcony, in this sin-filled city. I cheated on her with her brother, her blood. Aren’t I a special kind of freak? We’re going to be a family in a few months, maybe have a child together, I know how much I want one but our relationship will forever be stained by this. By this kiss, this lustful kiss, this mistake. I puff from this cigar and I know I am about to lit another one because tonight, I kissed a guy…_

_How things are going to change, I don’t know. What will happen to me in years, I don’t know. When I close my eyes I hear his voice, calling my name just moments before he kissed me. His lips were on mine, our tongues were touching and our bodies were moving against each other’s. In that moment I felt something else, something that I never experienced before and now I am wondering if I lied to myself all these years._

_Tonight, I kissed a guy…and I fucking loved it._


	25. Of Sorry and Success

It was morning in Las Vegas and it was silence in the hotel room where currently only Seungri was. He was sleeping soundly. A few moments later, the door to the room opened and inside stepped Jiyong, pushing a small hotel food cart. He seemed tired, had huge bags under his eyes and his expression was somewhat scary. You could tell he had a rough night. There was fresh coffee and breakfast for two on the cart and it smelled amazing, the whole room being bathed in the smell not long after. Jiyong put the cart near the bed and then headed towards the balcony.

The vodka bottle was kicked under the chair and was empty obviously and on the little table next to the chair was the ashtray filled with cigar butts. Jiyong sighed, bending to pick up the bottle. He didn’t remember when exactly he finished it but he definitely stood on the balcony for a long time, sorting his thoughts. He then placed the bottle along with the ashtray contents in the recycle bin and headed back inside the room.

Seungri was awakened by the smell of coffee and slowly he opened his eyes. He didn’t know where exactly he was at first, his head was pounding and he was still very sleepy. Then, the memories of last night came into his mind and he suddenly wanted never to get out of the bed. He was ashamed. He didn’t hear anything for a few seconds and thought Jiyong left or something but then he heard him moving around the room and his heart started beating fast. _Oh God, what have I done?_ he kept thinking and panicking.

“Good morning,” Jiyong’s serious tone was heard a few second after and Seungri quickly shut his eyes, pretending to be asleep. “I know you’re awake, I saw your eyes open.”

“G-Good morning…” Seungri said with a very weak voice. He took a deep break, bit his bottom lip and as quickly as he could, he bolted towards the bathroom.

One look in the bathroom’s mirror confirmed what he already thought, he looked like shit. His face was swollen and he had the hugest bags under his eyes. His eyes were red and puffy and there were dried tears on his cheeks. He washed his face several times, then looked again in the mirror and sighed deeply. _What have you done you horny idiot?! You ruined everything! Well done! Now you better go to him and apologize for the stupid shit that you’ve done and hope he won’t beat you up! How could you?_

A while later, Seungri worked up his courage, got out of the bathroom and headed towards Jiyong who was just packing his luggage. His steps were slow and he felt uneasy. His heart was pounding rapidly and he felt like crying again.

“Jiyong, I…I want to apologize for last night. I was a bit drunk and I do stupid things when I am drunk. I’m really sorry…” Seungri began apologizing, thinking hard for what he was about to say. Jiyong stopped what he was doing and headed towards the other; Seungri’s heart stopped for a moment.

“Stop,” Jiyong said, now sketching a smile. He put both of his hands on the other’s shoulder and looked at him. “What happened, happened. I’m not angry or anything; I answered the kiss,” Jiyong’s words were so serious and Seungri just couldn’t look into the other’s eyes.

“I’m not like that,” Seungri said, now tears invading his eyes. “I’m not some type of whore that chases after straight guys or someone who’d want to ruin a family or something. I wasn’t thinking. You’ve done so much for me and I just ruined it and…” he just began crying and Jiyong looked at him with a sad expression.

Suddenly, Jiyong grabbed him into a bear-hug. Seungri gasped as his head touched Ji’s chest. He felt incredibly weak, being held by Jiyong like that.

“I know you’re not like that, ok? You didn’t ruin anything and my opinion about you hasn’t changed at all,” Jiyong said before releasing Seungri from the hug. The younger looked at him with big eyes and seeing Jiyong smile, made him smile too. Jiyong then cleaned his tears with his thumbs and that made Seungri’s heart jump for a second.

“I…”

“We better eat, the coffee and food are getting cold already,” Jiyong said and Seungri nodded, with a smile.

Seungri thought he won’t be able to eat but the atmosphere between them was quite a peaceful one. Jiyong turned on the TV and they listened to music while eating. They didn’t talk much but they weren’t really awkward with each other. Still, something changed and it was quite visible; Seungri was keeping his distance and Jiyong seemed much more reserved.

About three hours later they left the hotel and headed back to the airport for their flight back to LA. The plane ride was short, they actually managed to fall asleep during it and arriving in LA they felt a bit better. They parted with a handshake and took different taxis on their way home. Seungri wanted to cry, again, as he reached his apartment. He opened up a bottle of the cheap wine he had in his fridge and chugged down half of it in a matter of minutes. He fucked up. _Oh my God, I think I like him…_

***

Back in Korea, at the Allure headquarters things were really silent. Himchan was in meetings all day and Yongguk had a lot of things to do at the factory so they weren’t around much. It was definitely a busy day. The assistants were quite busy too but Daehyun took a few hours off again to go and stay with his grandma so YoungJae had to do everything. This time he hasn’t said anything, he didn’t complain about the work like previous times. No, he wasn’t warming up towards Daehyun or felt very understanding to his problems, he just wanted to be alone in the office so he could check up on a few things.

Since yesterday he was quite lost in thoughts. It seemed that he could never run too far from his past because there’s always be someone to remind him of the bastard that ruined most of his future. When he met that guy –Moon JongUp- yesterday he never thought things would go down like that. What he heard in that cafeteria was going round and round in his mind like a stupid mantra and even if he didn’t like the deal, he had to do something about it. JongUp proposed a deal for him, a little job, and YoungJae was desperate enough to accept it. There was no way he had the money to pay him for all of Jaebum’s debts. So, he became some sort of corporate spy and his job was to keep a close eye of Himchan’s business and report everything to JongUp.

He felt a bit bad but he couldn’t do anything about the situation. He couldn’t tell anything to Himchan either, JongUp made sure of that with a list of threats. The assistant waited until Himchan went to his 3PM meeting so he would clear his office. With no one in sight, he slowly went into the CEO’s office and went straight to the desk. He began opening drawers and looking through files but he didn’t find much; actually he didn’t quite know what exactly he was looking for.

_What am I even doing? Can I be that low? I’m helping that stranger take over Himchan’s company, a company that it’s his life’s work. He and Yongguk hired me when I just didn’t think I would ever find a stable job and 6 months later I was even promoted due to my seriousness and studies; they were always so kind to me so am I really going to do this to them? I don’t want to hurt them but I have no choice in this moment. That guy will surely make me pay if I don’t get him what he wants. Why, Yoo YoungJae, why do you always get involved with the wrong people?_

“What are you doing there?” A very familiar voice startled him, Daehyun just returned to work. YoungJae slowly peeked his head from behind the desk, his eyes wide and face red.

“Uh…cleaning…” he lied. “It was dirty.”

“We have a cleaning staff, you know?” Daehyun said, raising one of his brows. Youngjae got up from behind the desk and started walking towards the door. “And if you really wanted to clean, why don’t you use the vacuum cleaner from the utilities closet?” Daehyun asked a suspicious tone in his voice. YoungJae looked down in embarrassment.

“I’m old-school,” he said and prepared to exit the office when Daehyun grabbed his shoulder and turned him around, facing him. _Oh I am so fucked,_ YoungJae thought.

“What were you doing there, princess?” Daehyun asked, getting closer to the other. YoungJae was soon pushed to the wall by a very dark-looking Daehyun. “Hmm?”

“Kiss me and you’ll find out,” YoungJae said, his tone sassy, he even winked. It was obvious that Daehyun was kind of caught off guard.

“Is that your wish?” Daehyun asked, getting closer to the other.

“Ew, not in a million years!” YoungJae pushed the other away. “Pervert!” He yelled as he got out of the office. Daehyun was a bit dumbfounded by the whole situation. Nevertheless, he had to go to the toilet to fix a little problem that occurred while talking to YoungJae.

***

Himchan was enjoying a perfectly brewed Americano at his favorite café. It was unusual to see him drink coffee in the afternoon, especially outside, but today he was waiting for someone. He looked at his watch and sighed, the person who he has to meet with was a few minutes late. He didn’t like people who were always late.

It didn’t take long for the stunning gray-haired model to walk inside the café, getting the attention of everyone inside. Some grabbed their phones to take pictures while a teenage girl was courageous enough to go and ask for an autograph from the fabulous lady. The model refused her and then continued her path towards the table where Himchan was situated. She smiled as she sat down on the seat across him.

“You’re late, Chaerin,” Himchan said with a serious, business-like tone.

“A queen is never late, you just arrived early.”

“The key to business is time and you’re wasting mine right now,” Himchan said with the same serious tone. She scoffed.

“Relax Channie, you don’t have to be so stuck-up with me,” Chaerin smiled warmly. “I was surprised to receive a call from you. Is this about our endorsement deal?”

“Precisely,” Himchan said as he put the suitcase he had with him on the table. He softly opened it and got out what looked to be a contract. Her eyes glistened with hope. “Before we continue let me ask you a question. Why do you want to endorse Allure?”

“Isn’t it obvious? Your products are truly the best in Korea and I absolutely adore your make-up line. See, I am wearing your lipstick and eyeliner right now,” she said with a sweet voice. Himchan scoffed.

“Cut the bullshit. I want the real reason so don’t tell me things that I want to hear. Be real, Chaerin.”

“Okay,” she frowned and glared at him. “I thought it would be a great opportunity for us to be the best friend we were in high school. You know I’ve always rooted for you and that you’re precious to me. I know I’ve done bad things too and I wasn’t always the best friend you wanted me to be but I want to redeem myself now.” Her speech was really emotional and Himchan sighed deeply before he pushed the contract towards her. She quickly reached for her purse and from it took out a golden pen –a gift from Jiyong, her lucky pen.

“Read it carefully and if there’s something you’re not agreeing with, tell me,” Himchan said.

Chaerin scanned the contract carefully and smirked when he saw the monthly payment she’ll receive if she agrees to do it; Himchan was not cheap with her this time. She read all the terms and agreements and then happily signed it. She had nothing to complain about.

“Thank you!” she said and hugged Himchan tightly. “I promise, I won’t let you down.”

“I hope so,” Himchan smiled at her. He hoped he made the right choice.


	26. Of Spilled Coffee and Vendettas

[ **Play** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IC8qPpnD0uE)

**J** iyong woke up really late today and truthfully he wanted to sit in bed the entire day. It was his last day in LA and he didn’t plan anything special. His luggage was already packed and sitting by the door, while he still sat on the bed, dressed in just a bathrobe. He was reading some articles online and stumbled upon some pictures of the Las Vegas party. He smiled briefly, seeing Seungri and himself laughing with a bunch of other models and designers. Thankfully no one photographed the poker match because he would’ve got a lot to explain; Chaerin hated gambling and she would definitely freak if she saw him do it. He sighed while thinking about his fiancée and the earful he’ll hear when he’ll get back home; he knew she wasn’t too happy with Seungri being around him. Well, he wasn’t too happy about the fact that she lied to him so they were quite even.

Speaking of Seungri, Jiyong was conflicted. He wasn’t angry at the other or anything; he just didn’t know what to do now. The kiss had shaken something in Jiyong, something he thought it didn’t exist. The question was: what’s next? Should he act like nothing has happened? He didn’t know what to do. He hoped they won’t become awkward because he really enjoys spending time with the younger.

**_“Hey. It’s my last day here and my flight is at 6PM so, do you want to grab dinner before I have to go? Or lunch or whatever?”_** Jiyong sent a text to Seungri and now as he was re-reading it he noticed he sounded a bit too formal. A second later he typed a bunch of emojis.

**“Hi. Yeah, sounds good.”** Seungri’s reply came about 10 minutes later.

They texted back and forth for a while, planning up their meeting and then Jiyong jumped out of the bed and headed straight for the bathroom to get ready, Seungri said he’ll pick him up in about one hour.

***

Chaerin was enjoying lunch on the terrace of an expensive restaurant from Gangnam. She was here with business, of course, and her lunch ‘date’ was none other than the infamous Moon JongUp. They hung out around a lot lately and they discovered they had so much in common as they both wanted to conquer the business world.

“Good job on your endorsement deal,” Jongup said with a smile. “You’re one step closer to Allure.”

“How are we going to take over?” Chaerin asked curiously. JongUp hasn’t revealed much of his plans and she was definitely curious.

“I’ll handle it.”

“Is this personal? Did Himchan do something to you?”

_No one would call Himchan’s and JongUp’s relationship complicated, they were far from that. In fact, they were couple goals, they rarely fought and even if they did, there was no fight some hot make-up sex couldn’t resolve. However, as much as they loved each other there were things in Himchan’s past that he couldn’t let go; and that thing was Yongguk. It seems that no matter how many miles and oceans kept them apart, they still found ways to connect with each other; it was crazy how fate seemed to work._

_Himchan tried forgetting his stupid crush and he thought everything was okay until Yongguk started sharing his passions with him. While he was in Boston, Yongguk started sending him little snippets of songs he composed or recent drawings that he made. That fueled Himchan’s crush but he didn’t say or do anything about it because he really thought it would pass; he was staring to fall in love with JongUp. He never told Yongguk anything about the other; he didn’t think Yongguk would be interested anyway._

**_About 4 years ago. December._ **

_JongUp was a supportive boyfriend, he knew of Yongguk’s and Himchan’s past but wasn’t feeling threatened or anything. In his opinion Himchan got over it and was his. Still, lately he couldn’t help notice that his beloved was spending a lot of time talking to the other over the internet. Himchan would giggle, even blush at times and that sparked some jealousy but nothing too extreme. He was sure that Himchan loved him and him only._

_Their relationship blossomed beautifully and JongUp felt like it was time to take it to another level. A romantic Christmas dinner later and he got down on one knee and proposed to the love of his life. Himchan accepted immediately, crying and shaking with excitement. The diamond ring was beautiful too. JongUp knew right now that Himchan was totally his._

**_April._ **

_JongUp planned a huge party for Himchan’s birthday and it was a smashing success. He liked to spoil Himchan because he knew that a happy Himchan meant a happy life. But no matter what he did, he just couldn’t make Himchan as happy as Yongguk could. It was right after Himchan’s birthday and the latter was talking with Yongguk again over the internet. JongUp was in the kitchen, preparing dinner but he couldn’t help overhearing the giggles of the other. Yongguk just sent Himchan his birthday present, a self-composed song and Himchan just couldn’t hold back his tears. Jongup heard Himchan crying and saying how much he loves it. That’s when JongUp realized that no matter what he does, he is not Yongguk._

“Not really personal,” Jongup lied, looking down. “He hurt a lot of people while rising to face and I want to fix that.”

“I understand. So what should I do next?”

“Endorse baby, endorse the hell out of Allure.”

Chaerin did just that and when she got home she made YoungBae her personal photographer. She took a couple of shots wearing Himchan’s products –which, to be true she loved- and then she uploaded several pictures on Instagram. The reactions were as expected positive, everyone loved her.

**himchankim : You're on fire baby! LOVE IT!**

***

At Allure, the peace around the office was mostly inexistent today as the assistants were both rude to each other and forgot everything they knew about professionalism. They fought since morning when YoungJae ‘accidentally’ spilled coffee over Daehyun’s trousers and refused to clean it up. The latter was forced to go back home and change and that made him really angry. When he arrived, he made sure to boss YoungJae around and the latter was having none of that and that’s how the new war began.

The two were playing cat and mouse all day, throwing words at each other, playing pranks and doing everything in their power to make the other feel bad. Not even Himchan could stop them. It was mid-afternoon and it was time for Himchan to enjoy his cup of coffee-even though at this time Himchan had 3 Americanos because of the stress- and this caused another round of fighting between the two. As they were literally fighting about who should take the cup of coffee to Himchan, they didn’t notice Yongguk coming towards them. As they moved around, the cup flew from their hands straight onto the COO’s designer pants and shoes. The mortified expressions on their faces said it all. Yongguk was dead serious.

“What is the meaning of this?” Yongguk asked, in his best deep voice and serious tone. “Are you playing or working?” he asked, his voice getting louder. From his office, Himchan looked at the scene and chuckled. _I knew he would solve the situation, my hero!_

“U-Uh…Y-Yongguk we…” YoungJae started.

“It’s Mr. Bang to you,” Yongguk said, not even sketching a smile. “Do you know how much these cost?” he asked, pointing towards his pants and shoes.

“We are sorry…” Daehyun stepped forward with tissues papers in his hands. He began cleaning the coffee of the other’s shoes while YoungJae still looked at Yongguk, petrified. “Care to help, princess?” Daehyun said in a cold tone.

“Stop it,” Yongguk moved backwards. “I want you two to work together. Do you think I like all my co-workers? I don’t but I am mature enough to handle any situation. So far you’ve both proven me you’re very unprofessional and if this keeps happening I’ll have to dismiss you from your positions,” Yongguk said in the best formal voice. He was tough when he needed to.

“We’re sorry, it won’t happen again…” YoungJae said, bowing. Daehyun bowed too.

“I hope so,” Yongguk said, now getting closer to them again. “Clean up and then I need you to do something for me,” he continued, getting out a list from the suit-jacket’s pocket. “I want everything on the list, you have two hours,” he said and then headed inside the office where Himchan was already laughing. Yongguk never broke the tough character and truthfully Himchan found it sexy.

Daehyun and YoungJae briefly looked at each other before they began cleaning up, now in silence and working as a team.

***

Seungri and Jiyong just had a late-lunch and now they were taking a cab back to Jiyong’s hotel where he needs to check out and grab his luggage; it was time for him to go home. The atmosphere between them changed slightly, they were still joking and talking, that hasn’t changed but there was a certain tension that both felt.

Seungri wanted to leave once the cab arrived at the hotel but Jiyong insisted he would come with him at the airport. Reluctantly the younger accepted, he had nothing better to do anyway. It didn’t take long for Jiyong to check out and soon they were headed towards the airport. There was a lot of traffic but that gave them the opportunity to talk more and clear out any misunderstanding.

“Jiyong…” Seungri said with a soft voice. “…I hope you won’t tell my sister about…” he paused when Jiyong chuckled.

“Do you want both of us to die?” Jiyong laughed. “Don’t worry about what happened, ok? I’m not angry or anything.”

“Still, it was incredibly stupid of me…”

“Stop blaming yourself, Seungri,” Jiyong said with a smile. “I answered the kiss too and you don’t see me drowning in my own despair because of that. Maybe we both needed it…”

“You drowned in a bottle of vodka,” Seungri remarked, looking down.

“You should do that too,” Jiyong said with a chuckle.

“I did.”

“Then, you should not worry about anything. What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas, right?”

“Right…” Seungri said slowly, sighing afterwards. His heart was pounding.

Finally they arrived at the airport and soon it was time for Jiyong to board. They said their goodbyes, Jiyong mentioning he would love to see Seungri again soon. Seungri thanked the other for his kindness and fantastic opportunities. They parted with a long hug and in that moment Seungri –and maybe Jiyong too- remembered the kiss. Jiyong left and Seungri went back to the cab and went straight home.

The plane ride was long and exhausting and Jiyong had a lot of time to think about this fascinating trip. He thought about the kiss too and wondered if it should be considered cheating. He never cheated on any of the girlfriends he had and he felt quite bad. Chaerin was mean indeed but she was loyal to him. She didn’t deserve this or did she?

It was late at night when he arrived in Seoul and soon he was home. Chaerin had waited for him and hugged him tightly when he entered the door. They shared a long kiss, Jiyong dropping the bag he was holding to embrace his future wife. Flashes of memory invaded Jiyong’s mind during the kiss but he kept kissing harder, surprising Chaerin. Jiyong’s hands grabbed tightly at her waist, embracing her with passion.

“Mmm, Jiyonggie…” she said between kisses.

“I’ve missed you, love,” Jiyong said with a smile, caressing her face slowly.


	27. Of Encounters and Tragedy

[ **Play** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5rOiW_xY-kc)

**I** t was a rough morning for Jiyong, he woke up around noon and was feeling still very tired after the flight. He yawned loudly as he stirred around in the big, empty bed before he decided to get dressed and get ready for the day. He had to go by the studio today and prepare his next collection so there was no time for slacking around. He quickly took a shower, got dressed in a simple outfit and then went out the door. On the way to the studio he talked on the phone with his fiancée who was at the Lee Company, helping around. They arranged to have lunch together.

Before arriving at the studio, he stopped at a coffee shop where he bought coffee and goodies for him and YoungBae. Upon arriving, he greeted his very excited friend, YoungBae wanted to know everything that happened in LA. He couldn’t share quite everything that happened though…

Jiyong talked about the fashion and the designers and models he met, he seemed very excited and inspired, he just couldn’t wait to begin working on his new collection. They talked for almost an hour, bringing Seungri into the discussion as well, making Jiyong visibly tense. YoungBae wondered why but soon got his answer.

“Why didn’t you tell me that Chaerin lied to me?” Jiyong asked with a serious tone. YoungBae looked at him surprised.

“About what?”

“About Seungri. He told me about the complicated history of the family.”

“Oh…”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Why? You wouldn’t have believed me,” YoungBae said with a serious tone. “Besides, the one who spills the beans always dies.”

“I can’t believe she could do this…”

“She’s a very capable woman…” YoungBae said, clearly with a sarcastic tone. “What are you going to do about it?”

“Confront her, obviously.”

“You are risking your marriage,” YoungBae said with a chuckle.

“I’m not marrying a liar. I want an honest relationship, not sugar coated lies.”

Saying that, Jiyong remembered the kiss he shared with Seungri and how he felt about it. He felt like a hypocrite right now, knowing that he may not be able to tell Chaerin about this. He wants to confront her about her lies but he’s lying to her too; he cheated on her.

Dropping the subject, he returned to work, immediately starting to draw just to ease his mind. About one hour later he was reminded about the lunch with Chaerin and reluctantly went to pick her up. This is going to be one awkward lunch.

*****

Daehyun and YoungJae were both running errands for their two bosses and today were so busy that they didn’t even have the chance to fight even though they were in the same car. Since morning they were sent ‘on the field’ to pick up certain stuff, to buy various things and mostly do their CEO’s jobs while they sat on their asses. They had to pick Himchan’s special deliveries, had to deliver some products and in the meantime –on Yongguk’s behalf- they also had to shop for groceries.

Both of them had driver licenses but YoungJae proclaimed to be the better driver and Daehyun didn’t want to argue about it; mainly because he didn’t really enjoy driving in Seoul. There was another reason, Himchan gave them his car and made them pinky swear that they won’t scratch his beauty. If that happens they both know the driver will most likely die.

The older was in charge of the maps so he took control over the GPS and told YoungJae where to go. Everything was going perfectly until now and not a bitchy remark was thrown, they just wanted everything to be over soon. It was around noon when they were heading to the last of their errand, both wearing a smile on their faces. They were listening to music and singing and it seemed that they actually found a common ground…

“Where to? Left or right?” YoungJae asked as they arrived at an intersection. Daehyun quickly checked the GPS but the gadget shut down. He panicked.

“I…Left…no, right…no…” he said, trying to remember the course and failing. YoungJae groaned as he stopped in the middle of the road. Cars were honking at him already.

“Make up your damn mind. Left or right?”

“I…” Daehyun bit his bottom lip. “…go left…” he said after a good five seconds. YoungJae sighed.

“Can you do anything right? I swear you’re the most useless assistant I have ever seen, I…” YoungJae kept throwing insults. Okay, maybe they didn’t find common ground.

Daehyun’s phone started ringing the next seconds. The conversation was brief and YoungJae observed how Daehyun’s lips completely fell into a frown. He was shaking as he hung up, dropping his head as tears invaded his eyes.

“What’s wrong?” YoungJae asked –stopping his insult shower- after a few seconds.

“My grandma…” Daehyun said barely audible. “…she passed away…” he said, his voice breaking. YoungJae never hit the break so rapidly.

The younger panicked for a second but quickly stirred the car around, causing a mess in traffic. He went unlawfully from one side of the road to another, changing the direction so quickly that he was almost hit by the cars that were going legally. Daehyun raised his head and looked at him.

“W-What are you doing?”

“Going to the hospital,” YoungJae replied with a serious tone, looking at the road.

“But the factory…”

“Screw the factory; you need to see your grandma…” YoungJae said with the same tone. He then briefly looked at the other and smiled. Daehyun couldn’t return the smile.

They arrived quickly –no surprise there since YoungJae drove like a madman- and Daehyun quickly got out of the car, followed shortly by YoungJae, who was now announcing Himchan of the tragedy. Daehyun was crying loudly by the time he arrived at the room his grandmother was kept in. He went to see her for the last time and fell on his knees next to the bed, apologizing for every little thing that he did that knew it upset her. He was shaking gravely, crying tears of agony.

He was escorted outside by one of the doctors and was told to calm down. Daehyun stood in front of the room, tears falling from his eyes, saying something incoherently. He felt two hands wrap around him from behind, hugging him tightly.

“I’m sorry,” YoungJae said softly. Daehyun turned around and fell at the other’s chest, crying heavily. YoungJae held him tightly until he managed to calm down a bit.

*****

Seungri was in a weird state right now. He went from happy to sad, from anguish to bliss, from smiling to crying in just seconds and no one really understood why he’s behaving like that. Daesung has been his closest friend and thought he knew everything about him but Seungri was behaving weirdly even for him. Daesung knew that something must’ve happened in Las Vegas and he wanted to make Seungri talk but the latter was oddly silent –when he was not having mood swings- and just avoided the subject. Daesung has had it so today he went to the one bakery that Seungri adores and bought goodies for the latter. Next, he returned to the apartment and needless to say Seungri was drooling only at the sight of the bag.

“You’re not getting any unless you tell me what the hell it’s going on with you…” Daesung said and Seungri looked at him with a dark glare. He ignored his friend’s words and attacked him, trying to get the bag but Daesung was faster and managed to run away.

“That’s bribery!” Seungri commented.

“No, that’s helping you out of this state. You seem miserable…”

“I’m fine!”

“You just ate a jar of Nutella all by yourself. Clearly something’s wrong with you…”

Seungri chased the other around the apartment and stopped only in the moment when Daesung opened the window and threatened to throw out the goodies. Seungri’s eyes were wide and he was biting his lips. He knew Daesung wanted only the good for him but he was ashamed of what he did.

“Okay…” Seungri sighed. “I give up!” he yelled as he sat on the couch. Daesung sighed and looked at him. “I kissed Jiyong…”

“Oh sweet mother of God!” Daesung said, closing the window and going towards the couch. He put the bag on Seungri’s lap –he deserved it- and looked at the other with a confused face. “Kiss like…mouth to mouth?”

“Yes! Mouth and tongue and…” Seungri was rummaging through the bag. “…and touches and…” Seungri stopped talking suddenly. The brunet started crying.

Daesung was a good best friend so instead of saying anything now, he just held the other tightly and waited for him to relax. Eventually, Seungri began telling him everything that happened, how the kiss went and the aftermath of it. It was obvious he was ashamed of his drunken ass and regretted it. This situation called for something strong so Daesung opened up a bottle of vodka and they both took shots of the drink.

He tried making Seungri feel better but it was obvious that the younger needed time in order to process everything that happened and sort his feelings. From what Daesung realized though it was clear that Seungri was starting to like Jiyong. Yet again, Seungri managed to get into the biggest trouble.

*****

Jiyong arrived at the Lee’s family company and went straight towards the elevator which carried him towards the top floor of the building. Exiting the elevator, he headed towards one of the offices where he knew he would find Chaerin. He found her but she was not alone but instead she was in the company of a man and they seemed very happy, talking and laughing loudly. He softly knocked on the half opened door and entered, flashing a smile towards her and the stranger.

“Baby,” she smiled as he got up from her seat. The other man looked at him and smiled also. A firm kiss was planted on Ji’s cheek the next seconds.

“Hi, darling,” Jiyong smiled.

“I want you to meet someone,” she said with a smile. “This fine looking gentleman is Moon JongUp. He’s my dad’s business partner and he’s been helping me out with tips on how to run a business. He’s really smart.”

“And she’s really nice, I am not that great,” the guy came towards Jiyong and extended his hand.

“Kwon Jiyong. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Jiyong’s grip was firm and dominant but JongUp didn’t show any signs of intimidation.

“The pleasure’s all mine. I’ve heard so much about you.”

“I’d like to say the same but…” Jiyong said with a smile. Jongup chuckled.

“I’m new in Korea but you’ll hear from me really soon, I promise you that.”

“I can’t wait,” Jiyong said with a smile and then turned to Chaerin. “Shall we go to lunch?”

“Yes, just let me grab my purse.”

They went to have lunch at a nearby cozy restaurant that Jiyong really liked. Chaerin not so much, it wasn’t glamorous enough for her but she was a good girl and kept her mouth shut. They didn’t talk much; there was a certain tense atmosphere between them. They ordered and made some small talk.

“We should go and pick up the venue for our wedding,” she said with a smile. “I don’t want to wait until the last minutes when all the good venues are booked.”

“I wouldn’t hurry,” Jiyong said with a serious tone.

“Why?”

“We need to clarify a few things in order for a wedding to exist,” Jiyong said with the same tone. Chaerin was astonished by what she was heading.

“B-But I thought you loved me. A-Are you having doubts?” she stuttered.

“I do love you but I just want to clarify some things,” Jiyong said with the same tone but now with a smile on his face. “Are you afraid of something, my dear?”

“N-No. You just surprised me.”

“Oh, I was surprised too when I heard certain things,” Jiyong chuckled.

“W-What did you hear?”

“You lied to me. A lot.” The expression on her face said it all.


	28. Of Lies and Apologies

[ **Play** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MZBoZMkoogI)

**C** haerin was definitely surprised by the accusations her fiancé was throwing at her. Her eyes were wide and her appetite totally disappeared. He looked him in the eyes for a second, thinking that it was some kind of joke but the serious expression on the brunet’s face was telling her otherwise. She sighed deeply.

A few seconds later her phone started ringing and she immediately picked it up. Jiyong kept his eyes on her the entire time; his stern expression was intimidating for sure. The conversation was brief and Chaerin’s tone while talking on the phone was sweet and very business-like. Immediately after hanging up, Chaerin smiled towards her fiancé.

“I have to go, I have a contract to sign,” she said and got up from the table. Jiyong’s expression didn’t change.

“See you tonight,” Jiyong said with a serious tone.

“Bye,” she sketched a smile and leaned in to kiss his cheek. Afterwards, she left.

Jiyong stood there for a while, sighing deeply. _I really am a hypocrite, demanding the truth when I am the one carrying a lie. Even if she tells me the truth, I can’t be true to her. I just can’t tell my wife that I kissed her brother. Is this still a relationship if we’re both lying to each other? She doesn’t deserve this._

A few moments later, Jiyong paid for the lunch and left the restaurant, heading towards his studio. As soon as he got there, he began sketching madly and was extremely moody. YoungBae definitely saw a change but didn’t say anything; he didn’t want his head being chopped off or something. He helped Jiyong the best way he could, by staying silent and minding his own business.

*

Seungri was feeling a bit better now. Telling his best friend what happened helped a lot. Of course, Daesung wasn’t shy to tease him about it, even call him a home wrecker at times. Seungri felt bad enough, he didn’t need the teasing but he knew that everything is coming from a good place. These days he found refuge on every Netflix show that was available and coincidently he picked the sappiest and most romantic series he could find. He felt like doing nothing but he had to do something because the moment he stopped, his thoughts flew towards that night and that sinful kiss. He touched his lips from time to time and closed his eyes, feeling both good and bad about everything that happened.

Yes, he freaking loved the kiss, even if he was half-drunk but the aftermath was breaking his heart. Seeing Ji’s face the next morning, seeing that empty Vodka bottle in the trashcan along with a dozen –maybe more- cigar butts made him realize how badly he screwed up. He swore he would never do that again but something, perhaps wishful thinking, told him that this won’t be the last time his and Ji’s lips clash.

His phone started buzzing the next second; someone was calling him. Looking at the caller’s ID, he frowned. It was none other than Minseok. He took a deep breath before answering.

“Hi…” he said shortly, trying to seem ok.

 _“Hey. Did you see the photos? We look so amazing!”_ Minseok said enthusiasm in his tone. For a second Seungri didn’t know what Minseok was talking about.

“The H&M campaign? They appeared?!”

“ _Yes, on their site! Check it out!”_

“I will,” Seungri said with a chuckle. The other was so enthusiastic about it. “How are you? We haven’t talked since…” he paused, not knowing what to say.

_“Since you became such a renowned model! I almost died when I saw you on TV at the fashion week. How did you get there?”_

“It’s a long story…” Seungri chuckled.

 _“Well, I have time. Or would you prefer telling me face to face?”_ Minseok’s tone was sweet.

“Do…do you want to come over?”

“ _Well, do you want me to come over?”_ Minseok chuckled.

“I’ll text you the address.”

After he hung up, Seungri quickly went to take a well-needed shower and after he was all cleaned up, he started tidying up the apartment. He was a complete couch-potato for a day and a half and the apartment was a mess. Luckily, Minseok was stuck in traffic and he had the enough time to make his apartment look less like a pigsty.

When the latter arrived, Seungri and the apartment were looking much better. They greeted each other with a half-hug that was quite awkward and then Minseok stepped inside, smiling. They sat on the couch and Seungri opened the H&M main site and gasped as he saw both him and Minseok on the main page. The shooting came out amazing and they were looking absolutely stunning.

“Uhm…I have to apologize…” Seungri suddenly began. Minseok looked at him curiously. “About…that night…”

“You mean the kiss?”

“Yes. I should’ve said something afterwards or something…” Seungri said with a sigh.

“Don’t worry, people kiss me all the time,” Minseok said with a chuckle. “I didn’t think too much of it, I know it was just the heat of the moment…”

“It was a fuck-boy move,” Seungri said with a chuckle, looking down. “And I’m not some kind of fuck-boy…”

“I know that,” Minseok laughed cutely. “But if you really feel bad, you can buy me dinner sometimes. We can hang out, no labels, nothing. Deal?”

“Deal,” Seungri chuckled.

“Now, tell me about your Fashion Week experience. Who was that guy you were with? I want to know everything!” Minseok chuckled and Seungri began telling him everything that happened, of course, leaving out the part where he and Jiyong kissed.

*

Daehyun was simply devastated since he found out the terrible news. YoungJae managed to calm him down earlier but now, as he returned to his apartment, he was a crying mess. He wasn’t alone, Himchan was with him and he was doing his best to calm his friend down but so far nothing seemed to work. Luckily, Himchan seemed to know Daehyun better than anyone so after he made a chamomile tea, he saw down on Daehyun’s couch, next to the crying boy, and hugged hug closely. Daehyun relaxed in his arms.

“She’s in a better place,” Himchan whispered, playing with Daehyun’s hair as the younger sat with his head on his lap.

“S-She left me all alone…” Daehyun whimpered.

“You’re not alone. You have me and Yongguk,” Himchan paused for a second. “…and even YoungJae…”

“He drove like a madman…” Daehyun said absentmindedly.

“He scratched my car,” Himchan said with a chuckle. “…but he proved he cares so I won’t kill him…yet.”

“I don’t know…” Daehyun said, slowly. “I don’t know what I’ll do…”

“You’ll take as many free days off as you need and eventually things will be better. And don’t worry about the funeral, I already paid for everything. Your grandma will have a beautiful ceremony.”

“What?” Daehyun’s eyes widened.

“It’s a thank you for putting up with me,” Himchan chuckled. “I know you wanted to kill me for bringing YoungJae in the building.”

“I still do,” Daehyun said with a smile. “Thank you for everything.”

“Thank you for your friendship.”

*

The sun was setting already when Chaerin arrived at the villa, a very serious look on her face. Her plans didn’t work out as she hoped, the contracts weren’t concluded and she was very irritated. On top of that, she kept thinking of what Jiyong said at lunch, that disturbing her more. She entered confidently, knowing that her parents aren’t home yet and Jiyong was probably not home either. After taking off her coat, she headed towards the kitchen and discovered that she was wrong; someone was indeed home and craved wine judging by the expensive bottle that stood opened on one of the counters.

She found Jiyong in the living room, indulging in a glass of red wine. She entered wearing a very serious expression on her face. Jiyong took his eyes away from the glass and looked at her. He put the wine glass on the coffee table and got up, looking at her.

“I’m here,” she said with a silent tone as Jiyong approached her.

“Why haven’t you told me about Seungri?” he asked. She scoffed, knowing immediately what this is about.

“What lies has he fed you?” she asked with a smirk. “Or did he tell you his ‘heartbreaking’ version of the story?”

“He told me the truth,” Jiyong said with a stern tone. “No wonder he hates being here.”

“I taught him a lesson: life’s a bitch,” she said with the same serious tone. The looks they were exchanging were absolutely vicious. 

“You’re his sister, you were supposed to protect him and make him feel safe.”

“What are you, some kind of superhero for my brother now? He chose this path and apparently is doing well so why all the drama?” Chaerin asked, her voice was as cold as ever. “I didn’t stick my nose in your family so why are you sticking yours in mine?”

“I’m about to be part of this family!” Jiyong said with a cold, raised tone.

“You’re marrying me, not my brother,” she said coldly. “I didn’t lie to you, I just didn’t tell you certain things because they don’t matter to me. Be careful who you befriend, he’s not as innocent as you think.”

With that she turned away, leaving the living room. Jiyong plopped back into the couch and sighed deeply. Next, he took the wine glass and drank all of its content in one gulp. He was angry but he didn’t know exactly why. Was it Chaerin’s reaction that angered him or was it his inner hypocrisy?


	29. Of Phone Calls and Lunch

[Play ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ykW4rtW2eu0)

**One Week Later**

**T** he atmosphere from the Allure headquarters was really a peaceful one today. Things were actually going really well. Himchan would never admit it but due to Chaerin’s posts on social media the sales of the products grew by up to 10%. He was of course very happy and was working hard to create new products for his costumers.

He had a lot of meetings today and this completely exhausted him both mentally and physically but he kept his composure and didn’t snap at any of the board members even though they were really annoying. They kept demanding more and one particular lady –wearing a very passé outfit- called him too young to rule such a big company but he just smiled at her and thanked her for the opinion. God knew how hard he bit his tongue in that moment.

Sighing, he got out of another meeting and headed back to his office. On his way there he checked the time and sighed again when he saw it was past lunchtime and Yongguk hasn’t called him yet. Earlier they established that they would meet for lunch but it seemed that both of them were too busy. Arriving at his desk, he quickly texted his partner.

 **“Lunch? I’m hungry T_T”** he texted and thankfully didn’t have to wait much for a reply.

 **“I was just about to call you. I made reservations at _Chez Dominique_. Meet me there. XOXO” **Yongguk’s text made Himchan smile from ear to ear.

**“Best Boyfriend Ever! <3 <3 <3”**

However, before he left, he had to do something so he quickly called YoungJae in his office. The latter was really busy these days since he was alone. Daehyun didn’t return to work yet so YoungJae had to do everything but he didn’t complain much; weirdly he was on his best behavior lately.

“What can I do for you?” YoungJae asked, entering the office, wearing a smile.

“Can you go and check on Daehyun for me? I usually went but I am really busy today,” Himchan said and a few seconds later his stomach released a loud growl. “And I’m hungry too,” the CEO added with a chuckle.

“I haven’t had lunch yet either,” YoungJae said.

“Perfect then! You two can have lunch together…”

“I’d rather eat alone,” YoungJae said with a serious tone. It wasn’t like he despised Daehyun so much but he didn’t want to be around him now when he was all crying and sad. YoungJae didn’t like these kinds of stuff.

“Do I need to remind you that you scratched my car?” Himchan asked with an even more serious tone. His eyes turned darker too. YoungJae looked down, obviously intimidated by the other’s glance upon him. Next, Himchan got up from the chair. “So?”

“W-What kind of food does he like?” YoungJae asked with a smile.

“He likes everything!” Himchan said, rushing to get his coat from the hanger. “Whatever you buy, keep the bill, I’ll pay you back.” And with that, Himchan left and YoungJae sighed defeated.

For a moment he looked around, thinking it was the perfect time to look for incriminating files but then again, the possibility of Himchan returning to the office and finding him there was big since the CEO often forgot things. YoungJae was sure that if Himchan finds him there, snooping around, he will make him pay for everything, the scratched car included.

About 30 minutes later, YoungJae was just exiting a bakery holding a big paper bag full of goodies in one hand. In the other hand he had another bag containing a complete fast food menu with burgers, chicken nuggets and fries. Soon, he arrived at the destination and rang the doorbell twice. The door opened soon, revealing a puffy-eyed messy-hair –dressed in only a wife beater and shorts- Daehyun. YoungJae sketched a smile.

“Uhm, Himchan sent me. I bought food…” the younger said after a few seconds of staring at each other.

“Come in,” Daehyun said in a deep voice. “Sorry about the mess.”

They went to the living room where YoungJae put the bags on the small coffee table and took off his jacket. Daehyun quickly threw the few scattered clothes in a closet and took some leftover cans and food containers to the trash can. Silently, YoungJae unpacked everything and saw immediately how Daehyun’s eyes widened. Both of their stomachs growled.

The unexpected lunch went better than YoungJae could’ve imagined. They talked a lot and YoungJae tried distracting the other from the sadness and even managed to make him chuckle and that was a victory seeing how broken he was. Daehyun had a nice time too, he didn’t like eating alone and even if YoungJae wasn’t the ideal eating partner –he stole two nuggets from him! Blasphemy!- he enjoyed their time together.

They were both discovering new things about each other, YoungJae seeing that Daehyun wasn’t as immature and dumb as he thought and Daehyun observing that the other can be really nice when he wanted to. He liked this side of YoungJae.

Time passed really fast and YoungJae soon realized he had to go back to work since he was an hour late from his break. As he was preparing to leave, Daehyun decided to express his gratitude with a long and tight hug. YoungJae didn’t move right away, he didn’t complain either. Daehyun’s toned arms were hugging the other’s body and YoungJae didn’t know why but the room got much hotter in that moment. He returned the hug and smiled at the other and then bolted out, running towards the elevator. It was only when the doors closed when he saw that he was beet-red. _YoungJae you dummy!_

*

The relationship between Jiyong and Chaerin grew colder in the days following the talk they had. They were both busy with their own projects and met only at lunch or at night at the villa and even then they barely talked to each other. Jiyong realized he was quite the hypocrite and had no right to judge Chaerin especially when he was to blame too. He apologized for his outburst and Chaerin accepted it with a smile but still gave him the silent and cold treatment he deserved. She was in total Ice-Queen mode and that made him feel horrible.

He did a lot of thinking these days, mostly while he was sketching different designs and he came to an overwhelming conclusion: he really enjoyed that kiss with Seungri. Not only he was questioning his morality but now he was questioning his sexuality too. It was weird; like that kiss was the spark that ignited a fire that stood latent in his for so long. He was so confused and really didn’t know what to do so he drowned in his work, coming up with new designs. He was in the studio today and drawing madly when his phone rang. His eyes widened when he saw who is calling him.

“Hello?” Jiyong answered.

“ _Jiyonggie!!! Remember me?”_

“Of course I do, my dear Kiko,” Jiyong chuckled as he heard the familiar voice of Kiko Mizuhara.

[Kiko Mizuhara](https://i0.wp.com/celebwikibio.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/10/Kiko-Mizuhara.jpg?fit=600%2C400) was a 27 year old Japanese model and designer and a close friend of Jiyong. She met him when she was studying in Korea and they became friends almost immediately, both having similar tastes. They were really close, at one time everyone believed they were dating but this was not the case. Even though she was attractive, Jiyong only saw her as a friend. Despite all that, Chaerin always had something against her, the two never really got along.

 _“You never call!”_ she said with a chuckle.

“Sorry, I’ve been so busy lately.”

_“I know you were. Congratulations for LA. You were absolutely spectacular!”_

“Thanks.”

“ _I called you because I kind of need your help. I’m launching a clothes brand in Japan next week and I would love if you’d be there for the opening ceremony. There will be a fashion show where I showcase some of the designs,”_ she said with a cheerful voice.

“Wow, congratulations! I’ll think about it!” Jiyong said with a serious tone.

 _“I hope you can come, you are really important to me,”_ she said with a serious tone as well.

“I’ll call you.”

_“Okay, bye for now!”_

“Bye.”

The rest of the day passed really quickly for Jiyong. It was almost 10PM when he left the studio and headed home. He expected to find everyone asleep but as he headed towards the main bedroom –his and Chaerin’s- he saw there was light coming from the living room. He entered, slowly and found Chaerin on the couch, watching some movie. She seemed so immersed in it, she didn’t even notice Jiyong approaching her. On the coffee table in front of the couch were a now empty bowl –Jiyong assumed she ate popcorn- and a glass of wine. As the other got closer, Chaerin raised her head and smiled at her fiancé.

She got up and surprisingly she hugged the other and placed a long kiss on his lips. Jiyong was surprised but answered the kiss; he last got one of these kisses last week. She seemed awfully sweet today. As the kiss broke, Jiyong took her hands in his and kissed them. She smiled.

“You seem tired,” she said, now caressing his face. “You’re working too hard.”

“I had some ideas that I had to draw,” Jiyong said with a smile.

“I can’t wait to see them. “

“What are you doing next week?” Jiyong asked suddenly.

“I have a few gigs, why?”

“Well, a friend of mine is launching a clothes line and she just invited me. I thought we would go to Tokyo for a little pre-honeymoon fun.”

“A friend?” Chaerin asked.

“Kiko,” Jiyong said and she scoffed.

“I’d rather die than see her cheap clothes,” Chaerin said and Jiyong chuckled. “You should go though, she needs a celebrity to support her,” she continued and Jiyong started laughing.

“You really don’t want to come?”

“I want to go to Tokyo with you, but I don’t want to see her or her creations. You can go through,” she said with a smile.

“You’re okay with it?” Jiyong asked somewhat surprised.

“No, but then she’ll blame me for not letting you go,” she said with a chuckle.

“You have nothing to worry about, you know that right?” Jiyong asked, now cupping her face in his hands.

“I do,” Chaerin kissed him slowly. “But if she gets too close, I’ll make sure she’ll need cosmetic surgery,” she continued, making Jiyong laugh loud.

“I love you!”

“I love you too.”

*

Seungri was doing better than he was last week. He got some gigs and managed to land some really good shootings and he was very excited for that. He and Minseok got to hang out more too and they rekindled their budding friendship, now both were acting like that kiss didn’t happen. For now, they were better off as friends even though they flirted with each other from time to time. Though, there were some feelings between them, they preferred not to explore them further as both didn’t need the complications a relationship brought.

However, Seungri felt really weird and felt guilty too. He was thinking of Jiyong more than he should. He was thinking of that damn kiss in particular. Many times he found himself writing a message to Jiyong, asking him how he was doing just to delete it seconds after. It didn’t feel right to write him and he felt strangely shy. He wanted Jiyong to say something; after all he was the ‘attacked one’ but he knew Jiyong won’t text him as much as he wanted to. Did he like Jiyong? Yes, as a person, as a friend but he didn’t know if he did romantically. However, every time he tried to deny he has every bit of feeling for the other, images of them kissing ran through his mind, teasing him. He felt like he’s going crazy.

It was almost 5PM and he was just preparing to go for a walk with Minseok and Daesung when his phone started ringing. He looked at the screen and noticed it was an unknown number. He then answered.

“Hello?”

_“Hi. Is this Lee Seungri?”_

“Yes.”

“ _Alexandra speaking, we met at the LA Fashion Week. I have a job for you.”_


	30. Of Parties and Tokio

[Play](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qo9oi0Y0g9Q)

**Los Angeles**

**A** n open, half full, suitcase rested on the floor of the living room. On the TV music was playing and occasionally a dancing Seungri would come in the room to drop clothes in the suitcase and then return to his bedroom. In the bedroom was Minseok who was helping Seungri on choosing the best clothes for his journey to the magnificent Tokyo.

A few days ago, when Alexandra called, Seungri was absolutely perplexed by the job offer he got. Apparently, some girl in Japan is looking for rookie models for her upcoming fashion show and Alexandra just thought Seungri would be perfect for this gig. At first the brunet couldn’t believe it; this was a huge opportunity for him and he couldn’t say no to it.

So now, he was packing and low-key freaking out because he really didn’t know what to wear. He was in Tokyo before, when he was younger and remembers that the city is huge, vibrant and so alive. He had to be dressed cool in order to get noticed, right? Luckily, Minseok offered to help, being really excited for him.

“I admit I am jealous,” Minseok said with a chuckle. “You get gigs all over the world while I barely score a cheap magazine gig.”

“It’s not my fault I am hotter than you,” Seungri said, laughing. Minseok glared at him.

“What did you say?” Minseok asked, getting closer to him.

“I am hotter than you,” Seungri chuckled.

In the next second, Seungri was pushed quite roughly on the bed and a merciless tickle attack began. Seungri couldn’t contain his laughter, as Minseok skillfully tickled him. Of course the brunet fought back and soon the roles were reversed as Seungri was a bit stronger than the other. They laughed so much and it wasn’t long until their bodies started reacting to the touches, especially when Seungri’s butt was right on Minseok’s crotch or vice-versa.

Seungri’s subconscious started reacting and flashes of memory from that tickle-fight with Jiyong started invading Seungri’s mind causing him to instantly get hard. The whole situation was now getting sexy as the tickles turned into touches and the giggles to soft moans. They suddenly stopped and looked at each other, both panting softly. Their faces were only inches apart and the way Minseok was looking at Seungri could only be described as lustful.

“W-We should get back to packing…” Seungri said, his face was all red. Minseok bit his bottom lip and shyly nodded, climbing off the other.

**Seoul**

Daehyun returned to work the following days as he preferred being busy when he had something on his mind. Staying home just made him sad, he just thought of his grandma all the time. Work was definitely keeping him busy as Himchan had a ton of assignments for him. It was the end of October so Himchan was throwing the annual Allure Halloween party and that meant extra work for Daehyun and YoungJae.

The party was slowly becoming a tradition and it was getting bigger with each passing year. Himchan always wanted to give back to the community, especially to the orphanage he and Yongguk grew up in so every year on Halloween he was throwing a fundraiser party. Why Halloween? Well, it’s simple he just loved dressing up and any festivity that allowed you to put huge amounts of make-up on should be celebrated, right?

The venue was chosen since the past summer and the two assistants were glad they don’t have to decorate it since Himchan already hired a team of decorators. What they need to do is buy everything and carry it there which was harder than they imagined.

“Ugh, this weights a ton!” YoungJae complained as he was struggling to get a box of props out of the car’s trunk.

“It’s not that heavy!” Daehyun chuckled as he grabbed the box. His eyes widened immediately and his face went all red; the box was really heavy but he didn’t want to seem weak in front of YoungJae. His ego got the best of him as he lifted the box, feeling his back tense immediately. “This box is not made for princesses,” Daehyun winked as he carried the box inside. Beads of sweat were already on his forehead.

“Say that again and this princess will whoop your ass,” YoungJae said with a serious tone as he too picked up a lighter box.

Daehyun chuckled as he rushed to put the box down, panting heavily after he did. YoungJae couldn’t help laughing as he saw the other.

“Did the manly man get tired?”

“No,” Daehyun said, full of pride. YoungJae rolled his eyes.

YoungJae was usually turned off by this macho side of men but he had to admit that Daehyun was kind of cute. _Just don’t fall for him; he’s just another stupid guy. It’s not worth it._

The two finished after a few hours and they were both quite exhausted after the long day they had. Daehyun plopped on his chair and sighed deeply while YoungJae went to get some coffee. Himchan got out of the office and smiled widely, heading towards the assistant.

“Everything done?”

“Yes,” Daehyun smiled. “Anything else?”

“No, I’ll sent the invites myself. Thank you, to both of you.”

*

Chaerin met with her father for lunch where they discussed new plans for the factory. He was pleased to see that his daughter was so into the business and wanted more. It was true that she got really involved lately. She was learning a lot from JongUp about business; they were getting along really well. It was something new for her but she was getting the hang of it.

After lunch, she got a surprise visit from Himchan who invited her to the Halloween party and she immediately accepted; of course she’s going to be there. After Himchan left, she went upstairs to her office where JongUp was waiting for her.

“We’re going to a party,” she said, throwing the invitation on the desk.

“I doubt I’m invited,” JongUp said, examining the invitation.

“You’re my plus one,” Chaerin smirked. JongUp looked at her curiously. “Jiyong will be in Tokyo,” she explained.

“Ah, perfect. I’ll get my costume ready,” JongUp smirked.

*

Jiyong was getting ready to go, his luggage was all packed up and he was just checking if he didn’t miss anything. He packed lightly; there was no need to carry too much. He was excited about this trip and was sure that seeing Kiko’s creations will inspire him to create better designs as well. Still, he wanted Chaerin to come with him even if her relationship with Kiko is a rocky one, it would’ve been nice to have her there.

“Have a safe trip and be a good boy, ok?” Chaerin asked as she came towards him. She arrived home not long ago and was already planning her costume for the Halloween party thrown by Himchan.

“I will,” Jiyong said with a smile as he approached her. They shared a brief kiss.

“What costume should I choose? An angel or a demon?” Chaerin asked with a smile.

“You’re totally an angel, ma reine1.” Jiyong smiled at her. “Are you going alone?”

“Yes,” she said with a smile. “Don’t worry; I’ll be a good girl.”

“I know,” Jiyong said and kissed her again.

And so, Jiyong left for the villa. He was driven to the airport by one of the servants, and thankfully he didn’t have to wait long for the check-in. Then, the plane took off.

*

**Narita Airport**

**11:30 PM**

The flight from Seoul arrived safely at its destination and Jiyong stepped out of it feeling tired. Despite not flying for long, he wanted to get to the hotel and just sleep; flights exhausted him. After claiming his luggage, he sat down on a bench and checked his phone for the name of the hotel he booked. Kiko insisted she would pay for it but she already spent a ton of money on organizing the whole launching party so he refused. After checking the reservation one more time to make sure he got everything right, he went towards the exit, in hopes of getting a taxi.

**11:40 PM**

The plane landed safely on Narita airport and Seungri sighed happily knowing that the long 10 hour flight was over. He got so bored on the plane and it seemed that the time stood still for a while. He was glad he arrived so he happily got out and went to claim his luggage. While waiting, he checked the reservation Alexandra made for him and then, as he took the suitcase off the conveyer, he headed towards the exit, looking for a taxi. He was surprised by the grandeur of the place and just couldn’t wait to visit Tokyo but tomorrow since he was super exhausted right now.

Jiyong found a taxi in the moment Seungri got out of the airport’s main building. He got inside and told the driver the address and he immediately left. Five minutes later Seungri found a taxi as well and left quickly. It was a long drive, the airport was not as close to the hotel as they expected but they didn’t care much right now.

Jiyong didn’t really look out the window; he wanted to explore the city by daylight. Seungri on the other hand was looking from one window to another, excited even though he didn’t see much in the darkness.

[ **Rihga Royal Hotel** ](https://www.google.ro/maps/uv?hl=ro&pb=!1s0x6021b9ee2e59adb9:0xc3a4598673ab46c0!2m22!2m2!1i80!2i80!3m1!2i20!16m16!1b1!2m2!1m1!1e1!2m2!1m1!1e3!2m2!1m1!1e5!2m2!1m1!1e4!2m2!1m1!1e6!3m1!7e115!4shttps://picasaweb.google.com/lh/sredir?uname%3D111108642163842407296%26id%3D6114597267973543506%26target%3DPHOTO!5sRihga+Royal+Hotel+Tokyo+-+C%C4%83utare+Google&imagekey=!1e3!2s-2TyUmhgc1Do/VNtp0ZYjFlI/AAAAAAAAACs/C8UVUSBd5W4h6_XesVYmfledDM1m8eqUQCLIBGAYYCw&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiTvurDso_ZAhWCaVAKHTFIDDgQoioIqQEwCg)was a 4 star hotel situated in Sinjuku –one of the biggest and most important districts in Tokyo- and coincidentally was the place both of the guys will be staying at for the next days. Some would call this fate.

They arrived there ten minutes apart from one another, Seungri being the first to arrive. He quickly went to check in, talking to the receptionist in English, Korean and the little Japanese that he knew. It seemed she was amused and Seungri was glad he managed to make a good impression. The room was at the third floor and a young man offered to help him with the luggage. They both walked towards the elevator and just as the doors closed, Jiyong entered the hotel as well.

Jiyong checked in with no problems, he knew a bit of Japanese and the woman was definitely charmed by his smile as well. His room was at the fourth floor and he too was assisted by a bellboy. They had no idea they were in the same country, city or hotel but soon enough they will find out.

* * *

**Dictionary :**

**1 Ma Reine (fr.)** \- **My Queen**


End file.
